Gakuen Hetalia: It's more than a Simulation
by narutofangirl1213
Summary: Experience Gakuen Hetalia through the eyes of Amelia Dickinson, a girl suddenly thrown into the world of Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1: Isn't it a Dating Simulation?

_Author's Notes: I revised the first chapter, so I hope it's easier to read._

"That's impossible, you can't _really_ be Hungary!" I said in an unintentional condescending manner.

She shook her head lightly at me.

"It's true. This is the one and only World Academy W."

I looked at her with horrified expression while realizing everything was _**REAL**_

"B-but wait! If you're telling the truth…" I started using my hands to motion at some non-existent diagram before me.  
"And you're _really_ who you say you **are**, and I'm _really_ where you say I am." I paused.  
"T-then that means….OH NO! I'VE BEEN SUBJECTED TO SOME CLICHÉ FANFICTION!" I grabbed my head as if trying to keep all the information from spilling out.

Oh! Hello there. You probably have no idea what's going on here, do you? Well then let me explain… I should introduce myself first. I'm Amelia Dickinson. I'm sixteen and I _was supposed to be_ attending Universal Studies Academy in the United Kingdom for my junior and senior year, but something weird happened. Let me start from the beginning…

It was raining when I arrived. It was extremely calming. The person who was supposed to escort me to the school was the student council president. I was looking for someone who was wearing the same uniform I was, but I guess he saw me first. I felt and hand tap on my shoulder and I turned around. He had blonde hair that was, as I like to call it, meshy. It was spiky and a borderline of messy and neat. His eyes were really bright, so it was easy for me to tell they were green.

"Are you Amelia Dickinson?" He asked me with a smile and a thick British accent.

I smiled and replied shyly "Y-yeah that's me."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, Student Council President. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We started walking towards the main doors.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said while thinking what else to say to start up a normal conversation.

"So you're from the states, eh?"

I nodded.

"You'll be the second student we have from there."

I gave him a surprised look.

"What? Only two?" He nodded.

He opened an umbrella he had hiding in his coat pocket, when we stepped outside. I stepped closer to him to try and stay under the umbrella, since I didn't have one.

"You'd think there'd be more."

"Not really…we're surprised that the other student got accepted, since he's such a git."

I smirked at his British slang before realizing…  
"Wait, so you think Americans are stupid or something?"

He blushed.

"N-no it's just that…He was the only American we had and since he was so stupid, we figured that…" He trailed off.

Since we were in Britain, they drive on opposite side of the road. I was kind of shocked when he opened the car door for me; I wasn't used to being treated as such. I whispered a meek thank you, but I'm not sure he heard me. He slid into the driver's seat.

It was silent all the way to the school. By then it had stopped raining thankfully.

"This is Universal Studies." He said, putting his arms up like the school was some grand palace.

It might as well have been. It was huge and prestigious, but I'd never seen a boarding school before so I wouldn't know.

It's huge." I said.

"Eh, you get used to it. It'll be small once you get to know it." He replied as we walked to the main office. "Elizabeth will show you to the Girls' dorms." He said opening the doors to the main office.

Talking to what appeared to be the secretary was this girl with light brown hair. It was almost like cream really. She had green eyes as well. Her most distinguishing feature was the small flower in her hair.

"Elizabeth!" Arthur called to her. She turned around.

"Oh! Hey Arthur. Is this the new student?" She asked gesturing to me.

"Yeah, could you show her to the dormitories?"

"Of course."

He gave me a pat on the back.

"I'll see you around, alright?"

I nodded and then he left.

"Well as you already heard, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hedervary."

"I'm Amelia Dickinson." I smiled.

"You're from America, right?"

"Yeah."

She took a step closer and held both my hands in hers.

"I'm from Hungary."

"I've never met anyone from Eastern Europe." I said quietly.

"Well then I'm the first." She said with a grin.  
"Now, come along. I'll show you where the dorms are and help you around."

She started tugging on my hand gently in some random direction. I still didn't know the place yet, so it was random to me. As we walked down the hallways, I started to realize how familiar Arthur and Elizabeth looked to me. Their names…I'd heard them somewhere before. I looked around me as we passed people.

_"They all look familiar."_ Echoed in my head.

Before I could comprehend what was happening. I fainted.

When I woke up…Something was different. I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth, but she…seemed a little more colored. The ceiling was odd too.

"Oh thank god, Amelia!" She said with a relieved groan.  
"I was so worried when you just suddenly passed out!"

She gave me a big hug when I sat up. I looked around and noticed I was in the nurse's office. However there was no nurse. It looked like there was a staff member sitting in the corner. He got up and walked over to a counter and pulled out a light. We went through this little process to see if I was alright, which irritated me. What bothered me the most was the fact that I passed out.

"I don't pass out. I never have in my entire life and never will." I said with assurance.

"Well you did Amelia."

She looked like she was in thought for a moment. She looked to the staff member and asked him.

"Austria, how can we be sure she hasn't suffered any amnesia, if we hardly know her?" She said with worry.

_"Austria…did she just call him Austria?"_ My face twisted with confusion.

This _'Austria'_ person had glasses and black hair that was messily combed back.

"Do you remember her name?" I looked at him with embarrassment, unsure if he was talking to me. I gestured to myself with my head.

"Y-you mean **me**?" I asked meekly.

Elizabeth responded

"Yeah, do you remember my name, Amelia?"

"Elizabeth."

She laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked.

"T-that's not the name I told you." She giggled.  
"I don't know **who** told you that part of my name, but I told you It's Hungary."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is Universal Studies Academy and You're Elizabeth Hedervary."

She laughed again.

"_**No**_, Amelia. I told you, everyone calls me Hungary, Elizabeth is just my documented name. And This is World Academy W."

"That's impossible, you can't _really_ be Hungary!" I said in an unintentional condescending manner.

She shook her head lightly at me.

"It's true. This is the one and only World Academy W."

I looked at her with horrified expression while realizing everything was _**REAL**_

"B-but wait! If you're telling the truth…" I started using my hands to motion at some non-existent diagram before me.  
"And you're _really_ who you say you **are**, and I'm _really_ where you say I am." I paused.  
"T-then that means….OH NO! I'VE BEEN SUBJECTED TO SOME CLICHÉ FANFICTION!" I grabbed my head as if trying to keep all the information from spilling out. That's how I got here.

She gave me a startled look.

"Amelia, you really don't seem to be okay." She said worried. "

She appears to be delusional." Austria said, which made me stop my actions.

"N-no I'm fine, I'm just joking." I said, sitting back down and waving my hand in a dismissing manner.

"Alright then." Austria said before turning to Hungary.  
"I'm going back to the staff lounge, you know where to go if anything happens again."

"Alright." She said, waving as he left. I stared down at my hands, thinking over a million things. __

"Why do my hands look this way?" I held my hands up to the light watching the way the shadows curved as I moved.  
_" I have to be dreaming, There's no other possibility, I must be dreaming or in a coma."_

I looked at Elizabeth.

_"B-but…if this is a dream or a coma…then why is everything… so…so clear?"_

It didn't make any sense to me. Here I am at World Academy W with Hungary, _the __**Hungary**_ I knew from the anime Hetalia and yet…none of this is a dream. We got up and walked out of the nurse's office.

"H-hey Hungary?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah Amelia?" She replied as we turned the corner down another hall.

"How did I get here?"

"You came by taxi, remember?"

I nodded, although that was a lie.

"So you're the only person I know so far…" I trailed off.

"Well I did greet you at the gate, so I think I'm the only person you've met so far." She said.

We walked out side of the building, only to see another, smaller building ahead of us.

"These are the girls' dorms. I'll help you unpack like I promised, m'kay?" She said skipping towards the dorms.

I sighed and followed after. This was completely crazy. A thought came to my head while we were walking, and I looked up to the sky.

_"If this is __World Academy W_, _then I'm in Gakuen Hetalia…but Gakuen Hetalia is a dating sim, isn't it?"___

While Hungary and I unpacked, we had girl talk. Hungary told me about her love troubles with a student named Prussia and the staff member we saw earlier named Austria. I thought it was weird that Hungary and Austria had such a large age gap, but they are meant for each other. **Prussia** however took me by surprise. I didn't think she'd actually have any affairs with him! I thought it was just fan-based dreams! She told me about the students, which some of which I already knew. She went on for awhile, which I was thankful for, I was too nervous to tell her anything about myself, but as fate wouldn't have that.

"Oh…I'm sorry Amelia, I've been going on and on about myself and the school. I-I haven't even asked you anything." She said guiltily.

I froze and shook my head.

"T-that's fine Hungary, R-really."

"Nonsense, we're friends, so I need to get to know you better!" She said with a smile.

We finished unpacking what was the important stuff or what I regarded as_ important._

She dragged me over to the bed where we sat down and then she asked,

"So, what's with all the books?"

"I like reading a lot" I said quietly, laying down in the half made bed.

She looked over at the shelf where we placed all my books and manga.

"You might want to join the Manga Research Club. It seems like you'd like it there."

I shook my head.

"I'd rather be in the orchestra, even though I like marching more."

She looked at me with a confused look.

"Marching? Like parades?"

I suddenly used the hand under me to push my weight up and my other hand went into the air as I exclaimed.

"NO! **NOT** like parade! I _**HATE**_ parade music!"

She chuckled lightly.

"You seem to find me amusing, like everyone else." I said, blushing.

"You _are_ amusing. You're so quiet and shy, but you shift gears so quickly at random times."

I smirked.

"Once you get to know me well, those times don't become so random."

We both smiled.

"Sorry to tell you, we don't have an orchestra or marching band."

I sunk into the bed a bit.

"B-but I love music, so much~"

She frowned.

"Well Austria tried to get the club approved, but not enough people went and signed up, so it was dropped."

I sighed.

"There goes my extracurricular."

"Why not join art? You seem to be really creative."

I shook my head.

"That's not something I enjoy."

"Why not?"

"I got an F- in art class because the teacher and I didn't agree on my work."

She chuckled at my blank expression.

"It's almost curfew, so I got to go to my room." She said while getting up.

"See you tomorrow." I said with a smile. She smiled back and left soundlessly.

I sighed, laying back in bed. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about how everyone else would be when I met them.

_"What if I'm not liked by anyone? Are they going to think I'm crazy or weird? What if I wake up tomorrow and everything's back to normal? What if this turns out to be like those fan fictions I've read?"_

I tensed up. I sat up and began to strip out of my clothes so I could sleep.

_"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like some fan fictions."_ I thought to all the fan-based stories I've read where whoever the main character is get's into trouble. I was too tired to continue my worried thoughts and I soon drifted off into sleep.

That night I dreamt about my favorite Gakuen Hetalia fan fiction, Biscuits and Macoroni. When I woke up the next morning, it was close to class time…but I was in no hurry. I looked at the remaining boxes and smiled. I got up to get dressed kind of slowly, because I was still dazed.

"Oh no. I forgot to unpack my school supplies." I said monotonously before snickering to myself.

"Looks like I'm going to be late."

I realized later, that it would have been a better idea to be ready on time when everyone was still on there way to class, so I could get some directions. The place was **HUGE**!(imagine an Irish accent with that sentence, because that's how I pictured it lol) I looked down at the paper in my hand and looked back up at the halls.

_"This is too confusing._" I thought to myself, looking at a couple of the classroom doors.

I jumped up slightly as a familiar voice yelled at me.

"Hey! What are you doing outside of class?" It was thickly coated with a British accent.

I could feel my eye twitch as I slowly turned around to face the Blonde-haired douche bag.

"I-I'm lost." I said quietly.

His face softened.

"Well I can help you get to class, miss…?" He trailed off.

I handed him the slip with my class written on it.

"I'm Amelia Dickinson. A new student." I smiled.

He took the paper and looked at it.

"This is on the other side of the school actually, it might take us awhile to get there." He said, handing me the slip and stepping towards the hallway ahead of us.

I followed quickly.

_"Okay, maybe he doesn't have a stick shoved that far up his ass." _I thought to myself relieved.

"My name is England. Student Council President." He said sternly.

On the way to my class, He pointed out certain doors that lead to things like the Cafeteria, the art room, etc.

"Well this is your first class." He said turning to me, while gesturing to the door.

"Thanks a lot, I don't think I would've been able to find it without you." I smiled, turning to open the door.

"Wait a moment." He said.

I turned around and was met with a small slip. I took it and looked at while he spoke.

"Detention this afternoon for being late."

He left. I looked down at the slip and I frowned. _"Okay He doesn't have a stick shoved up his ass…He has a spiked baseball bat lodged up his ass beyond removal!"_

After class, I managed to find Elizabeth while I was wandering the halls. She noticed my gloomy aura and asked.

"Are you okay? You were late this morning."

I had a grim look on my face.

"I met a gay-fag troll with a large spiked baseball bat shoved up his ass beyond removal."

Maybe I was overreacting, but it was my first day and I've never served a detention, so I'm not pleased. She gave me a confused look and asked with a strained voice.

"_**Who**_?"

I replied in an odd tone.

"Thy name is England."

She laughed.

"What did he do that has you so angry?"

I growled out loudly

"He gave me a detention! A **detention**! On my first day!"

I shredded up the paper, squished it into a ball and threw it away in the next trash can we passed.

"I guess you're not going to serve?"

"Hell, no." I said incredulously. I stopped at my next class and waved by to her.

"Hey I'll meet you at lunch, alright?" She said. I smiled and nodded.

However I may not make it to lunch. Inside my next class, the only seat available was next to the one and only Russia. I was really nervous, since I couldn't tell if he'd be a good person or bad. He made me feel really insignificant though. I mean for Christ's sake he's six foot and I'm five foot two! God must love my misery, because the teacher had us pair up for partner assignments, and of course my partner was Russia.

"I'm Russia, you're new here, da?" He said in his child-like voice.

I smiled and relaxed a bit. He can't be all bad…however I shouldn't count my blessings or it might end up like earlier with England.

"I'm Amelia." I said.

"You're from America aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

I couldn't help but notice the fact that everyone kept asking me about my country origins.

"Oh, I feel bad for you. It must be horrible, da."

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked afraid of what ever response I would get.

"You seem smart, da but Americans aren't smart, so it must be lonely being with such unintelligent people." He smiled.

"I'm guessing people don't like the other American student here?"

His smile widened.

"He's an nuisance to the school. I can't wait 'til the day he dies, da."

My head fell a bit and a small smile crept onto my face.

_"That's Russia for you."_

It was actually quite pleasant working with him for the rest of class. He was nice despite his inner cruelty.

When the bell rang for lunch, I got ready to meet Elizabeth. I saw her in the hall and waved at her, but a large hand fell on my shoulder.

"Oh there you are, da. Come eat lunch with me, I want to introduce you to some friends."

It wasn't an invitation. He took me by the hand and rather forcefully pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria. I looked at Hungary and she carried a look of worry. I felt bad for not being able to eat with her, and bad for worrying her. So to help put her at ease, I smiled and gave a thumbs up. I thought Russia was going to introduce me to Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. So when he introduced me to the Allied-Forces, I thought I was going to die.

"Hey! I'd like you guys to meet a friend of mine, da."

He pulled me in front of him and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is Amelia, the transfer student." I blushed profusely while looking at the four before me. God must've been having a lot of fun up there, because I can't think of any other reason he'd put me through this hell.

_"But if this is hell…than why am I so happy and excited?"_


	2. Chapter 2: A Stick Up his Ass

_Author's Notes: Revised and re-edited.  
_

America spoke before I could, with a mouth full since it was lunch time.

"Are you sure she wasn't too scared to say no to you?"

"America, you prat! Don't talk with your mouth full, no one can understand you!" England exclaimed.

For some reason I felt inclined to defend Russia, but he wasn't glaring at me ominously.

"H-He didn't force me to come or anything, seriously I came on my own will."

America came up beside me after swallowing, and started patting me on the back repeatedly while saying

"It's okay! You're safe with me, the Hero! You don't have to lie."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, carrying a wry smile the entire time. France decided it was the perfect opportunity to make himself look better than his rivals.

"How rude of you both! We haven't even introduced ourselves."

He took my hand in his and gave it a soft, gentle kiss that sent my heart a flutter while my cheeks grew a dark shade of red. I _really_ wasn't used to men acting politely to me.

"I am France, It's a pleasure to meet you Amelia." His accent was deeply apparent.

"Ni hao! I'm China, aru!" China exclaimed from the seat next to France, waving his hand up.

"I'm America, the Hero!"

He gave me the peace sign.

"You're from America, it'll be good to have a friendly face around here!" He said with his ever present smile.

England crossed his arms.

"Great! The last thing we need is another idiotic American."

I felt my high tolerance rapidly declining as I smiled sourly.

"No, no! She's very smart, da!" Russia said In my defense.

"She was extremely knowledgeable in history."

England retorted with his cynacism.

"In _American _history, _probably_, but other than that, she's American, so you know she's dimwitted." He said, gesturing with his hands before grabbing his cup of tea to drink from it.

My tolerance fell empty. I slammed my hand forward on the lunch table, startling everyone and said to England with my sweetest smile while poking him in the chest.

"You're a very cynical and rude person, y'know that? I'm starting to wonder if you really _do_ have a stick shoved up your ass."

They fell silent. England held a look of shock, while America and France started laughing. Russia and I sat down while England tried to find words to retort. I continued when he opened his mouth to speak.

"You _must_ have a stick shoved up your ass, because I can't see any other reason you would give a new student detention for being late in a school they're not familiar with on their _first day_."

"He did what?" France said.

I somehow felt this was going to lead to an argument.

"England, how could you be so rude to such a lovely young lady!" France said while giving England a light push.

England shoved back while retorting.

"Shut up you, git! If she didn't want to be lost she should've gone to the main office rather than standing around like an idiot!"

The two started fighting with each other, _not_ to my surprise

For the rest of lunch, I got to know the Allied nations a lot better. China and America had a really good friendship, which shouldn't have surprised me since Chinese-American relations have come to a point where both nations economically rely on each other, but I never saw anything in the comic strips or anime. They did get along well, but they seemed to be at odds every now and then. England thought highly of Russia, despite his fear of Russia, but then again…who _wasn't_ afraid of Russia? Even though England thought highly of Russia, Russia accused England of stalking him, but England had denied it. They both wanted something important from the other, but never gave it. So it was actually, pretty tense. China and Russia were good friends to my surprise. They didn't interact _that often_ in the anime or manga, it only happened in the fan fictions… then again I _am in_ a cliché fan fiction. Apparently America and France had become good buddies as of late. England and France? Couldn't be any different. I laughed so much, I didn't think it was possible for people to be so conflicting yet so friendly with one another. I was sad when the bell rang, I was having so much fun.

"What class do you have next?" America asked me.

"Uh, I have Home Economics." I replied shyly, looking at the slip I had.

"Hey! England has that class next, right buddy?"

America turned to England.

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" England said, walking over and looking over my shoulder.

_"Fuck"_ I thought.  
_"This is my last class of the day!"_

He was obviously going to make sure I attend detention.

"She has Home Economics next, like you!"

"Oh, really? Well then we can walk there together." He said taking my hand and leading me away from the cafeteria.

I turned to look at America, pleadingly. He apparently didn't get the message, only smiled and waved me off. I have to say, these guys were absolutely strong, I still couldn't get him to let go of my hand! What am I weaker in this world or something?

"Just making sure you don't try and skip classes is all." He said smugly.

"Why would I want to, eh skip such a wonderful class?" I asked with a bit of a higher pitch to my voice.

"Oh, so you can skip detention this afternoon."

My tolerance once again faded.

"You're the first person ever to make me loose my patience so quickly." I said growling, trying to pull my hand out of his grip as he opened the door to Home Economics and pushed me inside.

For some reason England decided to sit next me, probably to make sure I didn't run off once the bell rang. I really hoped that he wasn't as bad as a cook as the comics portrayed, but low and behold, my prays went unanswered.

"How can you fail at baking cookies, COOKIES!" I exclaimed, hand on my hip and one waving before smacking against my forehead.

"H-Hey! These are perfectly fine, and they taste amazing!" England retorted.

I looked at him with a sad confused look.

"They are NOT perfectly _fine_! England, You burnt them!" I said, tearing one from the sheet and shoving in his face while pointing at it.

"Burnt them and they're too hard!"

The teacher came by and looked at his baking, shook her head and marked her papers with what I would assume to be an F-.  
"Besides, I watched you mix the ingredients, _way_ to much vanilla and butter, not enough flour!"

"Who are you to criticize my cooking skills!" England exclaimed with flushed rage as the bell rang.

"Someone who knows how to cook _way better_ than you!" I said, taking his cookie tray and scraping the contents off into the trash can .  
"We are staying here until you get this right! I will not let someone ruin cookies, cookies, for anything!" I said, pulling out the rinsed bowl.

England looked at me, trying to find words to say something, but he never did.

two hours later, we finally managed to fix up a proper batch after two failures. It kind of went like this.

"Okay, this time I'm going to watch you mix it. NO experimenting this time!" I ordered sternly, he mumbled some curses under his breath, that I ignored.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! You don't add sugar with the flour and salt, _yet_!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on his before he could pick up the sugar.

"But it's just grounded like these ingredients!" He retorted, stubbornly.

"Yes but it's needed with the butter and brown sugar to make a creamy texture." I said.

He grumbled and did I said. Awhile after mixing, it was time to shape the cookies.

"If you want the cookies to come out a certain shape and size, you actually have to scoop it out and shape it on the cookie sheet yourself." I told him while getting my hands slightly wet and dipping my hand into the flower.

"Nonsense that does nothing for the cookies!" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes it does." I responded, with a giggle and a smile.

"If you roll it in your hands and press it on to the cookie tray a certain way, it comes out differently than when you scoop it out with a spoon and dump it on the tray."

He just growled a bit and did as I said again. He seemed to cooperate a lot, despite his complaining and cynicism.

About fifteen minutes later, they were done!

"Done!" I said, taking them out with a smile.

I grabbed a cookie and held it in front of him.

"Why don't' you try your edible cookies?" I said with a smile. He took it and chewed for awhile.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's good." He said, finishing the cookie.  
"But anything I make is good." He said.

I brought my hand to my fore head and looked at the ceiling. Seriously, why is he always such a bitch? I looked at the clock.  
"Oh! It looks like it's too late to have detention." I said.

He looked at clock and nodded. I continued.

"Guess I served my detention here, didn't I?" I spoke with a deceiving smile.

"Tomorrow, after school. Detention." He said, starting to clean up. I groaned.

_"Why does he always have to be like this?"_ I thought to myself, starting to help clean up as well.

I looked at him when he wasn't looking.

_"He's such an asshole, but there has to be _some _reason he's always a hard ass, right? Everyone is good deep down inside  
"He's like, a romanticist at heart, isn't he? Something like that." __  
_  
I trudged along the cobblestone pathway to my dormitory. Dinner wouldn't be for awhile. I sighed, letting myself drown in a pool of the depressing thoughts. I normally kept a smile all day, and let myself drown in the worries that I _would_ have had during the day had I not pushed it aside in my mind. I sometimes came down hard on myself for being as such, but I am a very self-conscious person. First of all, I had received a detention on my first day, which was something I'm not used to. I _never_ got detention and it was my first day! Given to me by Arthur Kirkland! How's that for first impressions? Is any of this even real? I could be in a coma or something. It all seemed too good to be true. I looked up at the dormitory that was slowly coming into view as I opened the doors to the courtyard, it was then I noticed the Boy's dorm was on the other side of a wall. At what would be the center of the wall was a large archway and patio furniture scattered about.

_"That's almost comforting."_ I thought, sighing.

"_Almost."_

As I walked past the large patio, I heard a warm childish voice call my name.

"Amelia!"

I turned, and saw Russia sitting with China. He waved at me, motioning me to come over. I smiled and walked over to them.  
"Hi guys." I said, sitting down on a lounge chair, conservatively, mind you.

"Hey Amelia, we were just talking about you, da." Russia said with a smile that oddly enough, took away all the sorrows I felt.

"Really?" Was all I could think of asking.

China tilted his head at me a bit, probably because I seemed so willing to be with Russia compared to others.

"Yeah, we were talking about how we didn't get to learn much about you at lunch, since England and France were fighting so much, da."

I looked at China and then back to Russia. I got nervous; I never liked talking about myself.

"W-well I'm not all that much of an interesting person." I said shrugging.

"Nonsense, aru. Everyone is interesting in their own special way. Tell us something about yourself, aru." China said to me with a reassuring smile.

"Uh, well…" I drifted off in a quiet whisper.

"What do you like to do in your spare time, da?" Russia asked leaning in closer.

For some reason I gave an immediate answer.

"Studying."

They both looked at each other, and then asked in unison.

"Studying?"

Ending their sentence with each of their native habitual sounds. I chuckled.

"Yes I like studying. I like studying, abroad really. There are so many things in the world that I don't know…I want to learn as much as I can before I die."

I shrugged, and my voice went from a cheerful tone to a soft longing tone.

"B-because… we never know when we're going to die."

"That seems like a large aspiration, aru. Why does learning matter so much to you?"

"It's hard to explain. I want to have a better understanding of things before I make an opinion and everything is just so interesting." I said.

"Do you have any hobbies, da?"

"Let's see…I play the flute, but I'm not very good and I like artistic things, I guess." I said with uncertainty.

There was an announcement on the intercom.

"Dinner is ready; please report to the Cafeteria as dinner will only be served for an hour and a half tonight."

I got up.

"I really would like to continue chatting with you guys, but I had promised a friend we'd eat together, and I really don't like the idea of breaking a promise."

They nodded to me, although Russia seemed upset, but I really wanted to make up to Hungary for Lunch.

I found her in the Cafeteria at some table that surprisingly had a good number of people. She waved to me and I sat down beside her.

"Hey guys, this is Amelia. Amelia, these are-"

She meant to trail off but someone interrupted her before she had to.

"I'm the _Awesome_ Prussia, so remember that name!"

The albino said to me with a thumbs up and a wink.

Germany was about to speak, but Prussia got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"This here's West!"

Germany managed to get out of the headlock and straightened his hair.

"Please disregard my bruder, I'm actually Germany." He said sticking his hand out to shake.

I gave mine, and once again was surprised with the fact that they're all extremely strong. Back home, I felt completely equal to men in strength.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Japan said while giving a bow.  
"I am Japan."

Suddenly Italy got really close to me, before I had even realized, causing me to turn red.

"I'm Italy, Vee~ You're really pretty, Amelia-chan." He said, taking my hand and shaking it furiously.

I turned dark red and had to double check to make sure I was breathing. Was everyone here insane? Back home I'd always been as strong as guys, was never treated with any sort of chivalry, and despite my hidden princess complex, had to act tomboyish to get by. Italy saying something like that to me, was a total honor. I stuttered and fumbled with my words for a few seconds, before managing a sentence out quietly.

"I-I'm r-really not that pretty, but thank you Italy."

"Ve~? But you are Amelia!"

He suddenly gave me a hug, which was also a shock to me, but it was also very comforting.

"You're so cute!"

I blushed. Prussia and Hungary laughed a bit, and Germany attempted to get Italy off of me.

"Italy! Don't get so intimate with strangers suddenly, it's rude!" Germany said, getting up and trying to pull Italy off me, who then cried.

After a few minutes of calming down, I decided to try and start conversation.

"So, you like to potatoes too." I said to Germany.

He look stunned for a moment, before replying.

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

I shifted in my seat.

"My mom was always such a bad cook, I ate potatoes instead. I always ate the rice she made of course. I wouldn't be Asian if I didn't like rice." I smiled.

"You're Asian, Amelia? You really don't look it, vee." Italy said to me, looking me deeply in the eye as I pulled back a bit in shock.

"Y-yes." I whispered timidly.  
"My grandmother was pure Filipino and my father was Caucasian. My mother came out white, and I'm told I look very much like her."  
Prussia put his arm around my neck and jerked me towards him a bit.

"There's no way you're Asian! You have the looks of a European." I smiled with a bit of a sigh.

"It just so happens, god decided to give me the reserved genetics of my family." I said. We talked like this for awhile, before Dinner finally ended.

I sighed, flopping down on my bed, enjoying the softness. My cellphone suddenly vibrated and startled me. I turned over and snatched it off the end table to see what it was. It was a text message from my friend back home.

_"Amy~ get on MSN D:"_

I chuckled, before pulling out my laptop and opening up the MSN program. She smiled, happy to see some of her friends. The only friends she felt she could ever really trust.  
_  
The_Charm: Finally! 3 It's been like..._

I chuckled at his impatience.__

_NOT_Amelia_Earhart:two days? Lol_

The_Charm: Well

The_Charm: It doesn't matter, we were worried about our little Amy~

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: Oh, you! You only started babying me after I stopped acting so tough.

The_Charm: You take the incident way too lightly ._.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: No I don't. I just don't want to remember it is all ^_^ There's a difference.

The_Charm: LIES! Oh, btw I'm adding the Tight Ass since he's online.

I laughed. Charm and him never got along well.

_NOT_Amelia_Earhart:_ _He's not online._

I jumped slightly when the sign in message popped up.

_NOT_Amelia_Earhart:Nvm..._

The_Charm has added Cynicism_Is_Fun

The_Charm: O3O Nice User name Jackass.

Cynicism_Is_Fun: Remember who whooped your ass today in Judo.

The_Charm:. . .

Cynicism_Is_Fun: That's what I thought. Anyway, Hi Amelia.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: XD hey Laddie.

Cynicism_Is_Fun: How is the United Kingdom?

_NOT_Amelia_Earhart: COLD and WET. I would say I want to go home, but let's just say I've met an interesting bunch :D_

The_Charm: Sorry we all can't be there with you.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: I don't you guys taking care of me! I didn't need your help last year, why would I need it now?

_Cynicism_Is_Fun: Chill Amy, You know we just care about you._

The_Charm: We just don't want you to get hurt like last year.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: Sighs

I sighed out loud. I didn't like remembering what happened.__

_Cynicism_Is_Fun: Make any friends yet?_

The_Charm: Any of them hawt LAY-Dees? ^w^

Cynicism_Is_Fun: . . .

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: XD Yes I have made plenty of friends. Many from different countries, with a...colorful personality lol and yes Charm I have met some 'LAY-Dees~' as you put it, but she likes someone else so don't get your hopes up :P

The_Charm: D:

Cynicism_Is_Fun: Well, whatever you do, just be careful.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart:I'll be fine, okay? Listen I have to go to bed now.

Cynicism_Is_Fun: Oh, right. You're ahead of our time now.

NOT_Amelia_Earhart: Yeah, listen I don't want a detention again so I'm going to go now. _ KTHNXBYE!

NOT_Amelia_Earhart has left the chat

Cynicism_Is_Fun: . . .

The_Charm: You need to loosen up more, you're always such a tight ass about things, can't you just let the poor girl forget the past?

Cynicism_Is_Fun: You keep calling me a tight ass, it gets annoying y'know.

The_Charm: You ARE a tight ass.

Cynicism_Is_Fun: gay

The_Charm: IAM NOT GAY!111!11!11!1!111!11!11! FUCK YOU 1111!1

I put my laptop away and curled up under the blankets. I really shouldn't have had my cellphone on. I didn't want to remember last year. I just want to forget it and move on as myself, who I am. I won't get hurt again. I won't. As long as I keep people out of my heart, I can't get hurt, right? I smiled to myself, and felt tears threatening to fall, but they never did. They never do anymore. I fell asleep peacefully. That night, I dreamed of my last couple school years. After having my heart broken, I decided to toughen up. You'll probably think I'm a Mary Sue when I tell you this. I've always been quiet and shy at heart, but for the past two years, I was mean and harsh to everyone. I didn't want people to like me, because I didn't want to trust them. I didn't want to have my trust shattered again. So for the past two years, I was a rugged delinquent, that constantly got into trouble. I thought back then, it was better to have enemies than friends. I woke up, on time. I got up and looked in the mirror as I slowly undressed myself. It was then I took more notice of the animated-like world. I felt across my skin.

_"Smooth"_ I thought.

I felt my elbows, my knees, my ankles, and my face.__

"_No callouses._" I ran my hand down my face, before combing it through my hair.__

"It's soft like when I was a _young_ _girl_."I twirled.  
"_ and long_."__

It must have grown out while I was isolating myself. I looked at my skin and it was the pale, pure skin I once had. No blemishes. No scars. No freckles. Just white skin.__

"So that's why Italy complimented me the other day." I thought to myself disappointed with myself.

I suddenly felt excitement shoot through me and I stepped closer to the mirror to examine my face.

_"Cold, Empty blue eyes, still_."

I frowned. Tears threatened to fall again. The warmth that had been in my eyes has yet to return. I felt incomplete without my bright blue eyes. My skin, my hair, it all didn't matter without the joy in my eyes. I finished getting dressed and walked down to the sitting area in the girls' dormitory.

The twinkle in my, once sky-blue eyes, has been gone for many years. Why is my skin and hair, beautiful, when my eyes have yet to hold it's flame?


	3. Chapter 3: You FAIL at Baking Cookies!

I was never a breakfast person, so instead I opted to find my classroom early.

_"I could skip classes to spite Arthur..."_

I thought to myself. I shook my head.

_"It's probably best I learn where they are first."_

I walked along the quiet hallway, the silence comforting and unnerving all at the same time. I finally found my next class, all the way in the _'European_' section of the school. My class was on the second floor and I had to admit, the architecture and designing was astounding. I was taking French next. I had already studied Japanese, and I wanted to learn a complicated, but simple Latin rooted language. I opened the door and to my surprise someone else was in there before me.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." I said quietly.

The person turned around and revealed the last person I thought to see in this class. Francis Bonnefoy, A.K.A.: France. My eyes widened. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Oh, Amelia, I did not know you were taking French as well."

His accent was always nice to hear to be honest. I stammered.

"I-I didn't t-think I'd see you in here either! You're from France aren't you?"

He smiled then frowned.

"Yes, but since French was apart of the Foreign Language courses, I decided to take it. I already know English, Why should I learn a 3rd language when I have the language of love?"

He inched closer to me with every word and whispered the last question in a seductive tone. Or I think that's what he was aiming for. I don't know! He's French, they all sound...enticing or something like that. I smiled sheepishly and took the escape route of finding an empty seat to put my books on.

"But I wonder why exactly, you chose this course, madam."

I turned to him and explained to the best of my ability.

"_Last_ Foreign Language Class I took was Japanese. I passed, but they wanted me to take another one here. Everyone told me I was crazy for taking Japanese, because I would have to learn a whole new alphabet which wasn't hard, but I did get caught behind when I missed school for a week and I struggled to catch up all the way to the end of the year. _So this year,_ I wanted to take a class with Latin roots, like English, but I wanted it to be exotic, yet not too hard to learn. Last year when I got behind, I couldn't find a tutor, because not many people took Japanese."

I took a deep breath. He smiled and walked closer to me.

"Well then it's a good thing we are in the same class together."

He took my hands in his.

"I can be your tutor, if you ever need any help."

He gave both my hands a soft kiss, and I blushed deeply. I smiled

"Thank you France, that means a lot to me."

It felt like his offer was completely genuine, so I felt that I should use that opportunity if I ever really did need help, but some small voice in the back of my head was screaming at me. I couldn't hear it though. The bell soon rang, and students began flooding in. I took my seat, which for some reason was next to France. Does god find my life interesting enough to mess with? I swear sometimes I wondered if God liked to use my life as a play toy. Seriously!

Throughout the entire class, France was attempting to grope me every chance he got! It was completely embarrassing, especially when everyone around me was asking me if I was okay, because my face was entirely red. I was glad that class ended, but I realized that I hadn't gotten any work done in class. I sighed to myself, walking towards what would be my English class. The 2nd most boring class of the day...or not. When I walked in, I saw America. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Amelia! Come sit with me!"

He took me by the hand and led me to an empty seat next to his. Not that I minded, that is until I noticed on the other side of me was England. I looked back and forth between the two, and America was completely oblivious to my discomfort. England was busy reading.

_"Okay, if I ignore him, maybe he won't bother me. Then I can just spend class time getting to know America."_

I tried to reassure myself. Instead of whispering, I decided to pass notes to America, So England wouldn't notice. I scribbled on a small piece of paper and slid it to America's desk.

_"You play video games?"_

It looked like he smiled and very harshly wrote his reply.

_"Yep! I have all 3 consoles."_

"Do you play RE?"

"Of course! Japan gave me the first one and it was awesome!"

"You have RE5?"

"I have all of them XP"

"CO-OP Sometime?"  
_  
"Sure how about this weekend?"_

"Sounds Awesome 83"

"Do you understand what's happening in Romeo & Juliet right now? It's all weird. D:"

"Oh! It's just basically explaining how Romeo & Juliet are fucking each other all night long."

Before I could pass the note back to Alfred to read, England snatched the note from my hand and whispered vehemently at me.

"You're not supposed to be passing notes in class!"

"Lighten Up England! It's not like we're not doing our work." America said.

England looked at the note and turned furiously red.

"That's not what's happening in the story right now you prats!"

"_Basically_ that is what's going on in the story right now!"

"No it's not! They're sharing-"

I cut him off before he could go into a rant, I already read the paragraph, I didn't need someone to put it in modern English to kill me with it's Cheesy romance.

"Look, I'm just trying to put it in the simplest words I can for this guy over here."

I gestured to America.

"Of course! I should have known! You bloody Americans are all stupid."

"We are not stupid!"

Apparently our little conversation grew a little too loud.

"England! Amelia! Both of you stay after class!"

Everyone turned to us. I slumped in my chair. America gave me one last note.

_"Sorry about that :("_

"Now explain to me why you both were talking while I was reading to you the most wonderful piece of literature ever created?"

The teacher said it us. I shivered and inwardly gagged. It was _not_ the most wonderful piece of work ever, if you ever find a bunch of remakes based of this story, you'll know why I hate it. England and I both spoke at the same time, me with a smile, him with a scowl.

"We were having a very heated discussion over the literature."

We both turned to each other before continuing in our own version.

"I was correcting Amelia on the current situation in the story, before she gave false information to America."

England said while I said,

"I was trying to help America understand what was happening in the story, but then England tried to correct me and insulted us as well."

She looked back and forth between the both of us, trying to grasp what we were saying.

"Well, I wouldn't expect the Student Council President to insult another student. I'm quite ashamed of you Mr. England. Now, carry on to lunch both of you."

The teacher dismissed us with a wave of her hand. I stuck out my tongue at England who had a shocked look on his face, it took a moment for him to recover before following after me out the door.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble jackass." I said, walking briskly to the cafeteria, with England trying to catch up.

"It's your fault! You were passing notes in class!"

I turned around and put a hand on my chest in fake shock.

"Well! Excuse me for trying to assist America with the Summary notes!" I said with arrogance.

"You weren't helping him! You both were talking about things that didn't even involve the story!"

"Yes we were!"

We both argued back and forth all the way to the cafeteria. My heart fluttered as I remembered that America and I were going to play video games this weekend. I'd never had a chance to play Resident Evil 5 with someone. I was also excited that he liked the same game as me. When I spotted the Axis, I left England before he could follow. I _will_ **not** serve detention for the life of me!

"Hey guys!" I said, while sitting down. I looked around and noticed Prussia was absent, and instead Greece and Romano were here.

"Hey Amelia!" Hungary said to me.

"Good afternoon." Japan whispered quietly.

"Amelia-chan! I want you to meet my brother!"

Italy grabbed Romano around the shoulders.

"Amelia, this is Romano Vee~"

I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Romano."

I noticed Romano blush and shifted in his seat.

"It's nice to meet you too."

_"That's strange"_ I thought.  
_"I thought he was a jackass-oh that's right, he's nice to ladies but cold to men."_

Japan looked like he realized something and then spoke.

"Greece this is Amelia."

Greece slowly looked at me, before giving a slight nod.

"Hi." Was all he said. I smiled and nodded back.

_"This is all great, but something in the back of my mind keeps telling me something is wrong."_

"So, you studied Japanese?" Japan asked me.

"Yeah, only two years though."

Suddenly he started speaking to me in Japanese, and it took me a little time to reply. It went on for only a minute before I was unable to decipher what he had said.

"That was good."

He tried to ease my embarrassment.

"I have trouble with the grammar."

I admitted openly. Suddenly my cellphone buzzed. I flipped it open and saw it was a text message from Laddie. He sent me a picture text. I accepted and waited for it to load.

"Who is that?" Hungary asked me.

"Just a friend back in the states." I looked at the picture and went red.

_"Micheal made a bet with Charm. As you can see Charm won! XD"_

It was a picture of Charm running through the halls stark naked with the most pleased expression I'd ever seen.

"What's wrong Amelia-Oh my."

Hungary looked over my shoulder. I snapped it shut and started laughing, before trying to come up with some excuse.

"Aha! My friends, they're crazy as you can see." I said to Hungary.

"What was in the message that made you blush so much, Amelia-Chan?" Italy asked me.

"**N-nothing** you need to see." I said.

Awhile later, the bell rang, signaling the last period of the day. It was P.E. For me however, so I attempted to jump the bandwagon the moment I could, unfortunately, I was caught, by America, who insisted I go.

"Ah! Amelia! What's your next class?" America asked me, running up to me.

"Uh, P.E.-" I tried to come up with some excuse but he dragged me away before I could protest.

"You're going to love P.E.! It's not like back in the states, there's a lot more to do!" He went on and on.

I sighed when he dropped me off at the girls locker room.

_"Guess there's no escaping this."_ I thought to myself glumly.

A thought came to my head and I smiled sadly.

_"You used to love this._"

When I got to the gym, I sat in the bleachers, all the way in the back, at the top, in the corner. As long as the coach doesn't see me, I'm fine right? I looked around and noticed something strange. All of us were in this class almost. America, England-

_"FUCK!_" I mouthed.

France, Russia, China, Germany, Japan, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, Canada, and the rest were girls I didn't know. Probably Latin or African? The teacher told everyone to get into a block. I tried to hide behind a pillar, but the coach saw me.

"HEY YOU! GET DOWN HERE TOO!"

I sighed and trudged down the steps. I crouched down since I didn't want to stand, and listened to the coach. I didn't want to play sports, but it was best to listen so I know what to do. Sadly, that didn't help at all. Was this a game of tag or hide and seek? Dodge ball? I stood there confused as they all got into teams. The coach said any number is fine, but why is that? Suddenly I felt two people grab my arm.

"Hey!" America said.

"Amelia's going to be on our team."

I looked to my other side and saw Prussia.

"Too bad, four-eyes! She's going to be on our team."

They both fought as the other two teams went outside.

"Why don't we let Amelia-san choose?" Japan said.

Prussia and America both let go of my arm.

"Well then! Come on Amelia."

Both said at the same time.

"Hey! She's our friend!"

I shrank as they both began to argue. I turned to Hungary and asked her what we were playing.

"Hungary, I don't get how this game works."

"Oh! It's kind of like hide and seek, but in teams. Or Capture the flag. Basically, we go out, pick a base sight, and try to capture everybody on the opposing team. Of course, you can sneak into the other teams' base and free your allies."

"Oh!" I said.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey!" I called the two airheads' attention.

"How about this? Since we can pick any number of members on our team, I'll be my own team. Whoever can catch me first, can have me on their team."

I honestly didn't want to pick between the two, so I'll let them do it.

"Okay then!" America said enthusiastically.

I then realized, that I should probably get the fuck out, in which I did.

Later, I found myself in the trees. It was weird how the terrain was. It was a mix of a bunch of different landscapes and I briefly wondered where they got the money to build it, but I put that aside. I felt the wood wear away at my skin, but I didn't care. I was focused on looking for the teams. I tried doing what Orangutangs did and swing from the trees since they were flexible. I stopped when I saw the Axis team in the distance. I barely heard what they were saying, but apparently, they were splitting into twos. Germany with Italy, Romano with Hungary, and Prussia was leaving Japan behind. Well I have to options. Capture Prussia or capture Japan. Prussia would be the most helpful but it'd be harder to catch him, Japan would be easier to catch, but I'm not sure he'd be that strong. He is smart though. I ended up trailing Japan. He was pretty quiet, compared to me, but I was moving when the wind shook the trees, so I thought it was useful cover. He stopped suddenly and I froze. He was looking in my direction but I wasn't sure if he saw me. He continued moving until he saw something that caught his eye and crouched down. I decided to jump him then. It wasn't the most graceful capture, but I got him. I ended up loosing my grip on the branch and landed on Japan.

"I...got you?" I said slightly worried.

"Please get off me." Was all he said.

I got off him and helped him up.

"Okay, since I caught you, that means you're on my team now!" I said to him with a smile.

He looked confused for a moment, but understood and nodded.

"Well we need Prussia next, so here's the plan."

Five minutes later, I watched Japan talk to Prussia.

"Prussia-san!" He called to him, raising his hand. Prussia stopped and turned to him.

"Oh hey! Have any luck?"

Japan shook his head. Prussia smirked.

"Probably because you don't have the awesome me with you-HEY!"

I jumped him from behind.

"You're on our team now!" I said.

"What?" He yelled.

After a lot of explaining later, and few more captures, I was down to four. Russia, England, America, and France. We had originally caught France and used him to lure Russia, but Russia, sort of...captured France back. I rubbed the back of my neck, we were sitting in the trees of what was an amazon-like jungle.

"Okay, maybe it'd be easier to get America first." I said exasperated after running from Russia.

"Russia, was scary." Italy said.

"It's best if we have China walk up to him." Germany suggested.

"He won't suspect one of his own to turn against him, aru." China wiped his forehead.

"Then who jumps him?" Japan asked, looking towards me.

"Prussia and Germany."

After running after America, we finally got into position. I was too far away to hear, but I watched as China chatted with America, before Germany and Prussia jumped down from the trees and captured him.

"What's going on?"

This time he was loud enough for me to hear. We all walked out.

"We have now captured you! Which means you're apart of our team!" I smiled.

"We need your help catching Russia."

Germany and Prussia let go of America. He smiled at me.

"Ah! You need the Hero's help taking down the Villain!"

I smacked my face. In the end, there wasn't much time left in P.E. So we split into teams. America, Germany, Prussia, and China would go after Russia and Hungary, Italy, Romano, and Japan would go after France. They all left and I sat down, feeling like I forgot something. I then realized, that left England. I looked at my watch and realized we only had 5 minutes left! I groaned. If we wanted to win, we'd have to capture him to, So I set off on my own. When I found him, I just stood on the tree branches for awhile. _"Is he...Is he making a pentagram?" _I felt my eye twitch. I decided to get it over with and jump him. Which failed because he jumped out of the way.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later! I already know you became an axis!" England pointed at me accusingly.

I rubbed my head and held one eye closed as my head throbbed.

"As well as the Allies."

He stood shocked.

"W-what?"

I smirked, and sat up.

"That's right. As we speak, everyone else is capturing Russia and France. All I need to do is restrain you and we win. So you might as well give it up now."

He snapped out of his shocked state and shook his head.

"No way! Even if I'm outnumbered, If I capture you, I win this game." He smirked.

"EH?"

I looked at him horrified.

"In order to win, you have to capture the other team's leader, and since you're leader, all I have to do is capture you and I win."

We both stood our ground

"Besides! There's no way, I'm loosing to a girl in a game of war."

I felt my tolerance die out. Wasn't he supposed to be a gentlemen? Oh, fuck it! I'm pissed right now. I went to lunge at him, but he slipped out of the way. I fell towards the ground but twisted so I could scoot away once I landed. I got up quickly. I suddenly heard Italy yell from behind.

"AMELIA-CHAN! WE CAUGHT FRANCE NII-CHAN, VEE~"

I turned around startled and then England restrained me by my shoulders. I resisted the urge to yell out a series of curses.

"HA! I WIN!" Was all I remember hearing.

I sighed.

"Cheer up, Amelia! You did very well." Hungary said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, but not good enough." I replied.

I disliked loosing, because everyone would always rub it in my face. I felt really depressed about loosing, but I was surprised I enjoyed P.E. For once. When we left the locker room, I led Hungary straight to the dormitory.

"What's the rush?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"England. Detention. Avoid." Was all I said.

When we finally got to the dorms, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" I yelled out and some of the girls looked at me.

"Amelia, if you don't serve your detention, it'll pile up eventually, you know." Hungary said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged.

"Oh well! I'm tired and want some sleep. So I'll talk to you later." I yawned and headed towards my room for an afternoon catnap.

The bed felt welcoming after a long day. I turned on my laptop and listened to some random melodies as I drifted off into sleep.

_"Wait a second...These are from Hetalia Sounds of the World."_ That was my last thought before I drifted into a beautifully deep sleep filled with wonderful dreams.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Amelia. It's dinner time. Hurry up, we only have so much time y'know!" I heard Hungary say softly.

I looked out my window and noticed it was dark. I sat up in bed and rubbed my head.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said with a yawn.

I quickly changed out of my uniform and into a comfortable pair of shorts and a long-sleeved button up. I walked to the sitting area. Hungary stood up and we both left for the cafeteria. "You were asleep for awhile." Hungary said in a joking manner. I smiled. "Well, I guess old habits die hard." "Oh, right you're from a different time zone!" She exclaimed. "Y-yeah, let's go with that." I muttered. It wasn't the real reason I slept so much, but why would she need to know that?

I thought about parting ways with Hungary to hangout with America and the Allies, but I remembered England would be there, so I decided not to...However America and Russia had other plans.

"Amelia!" They both yelled, only Russia retained his usual Russian accent.

Both of them took me by the arm and dragged me over to their table, I looked back at Hungary, who was only smiling and shaking her head at the sight. I groaned.

_"Must I constantly be dragged around?"_

"That was a fun game today wasn't it?" America asked me, while smiling. I brought a hand to my forehead.

"I hate P.E."

"Really aru? It didn't seem like that in class."

I shook my head at China.

"I get lost in the moment easily. Kinda like a puppy when someone gets it excited."

I whispered a thank you to France as he brought me a dinner tray.

"Sounds like another American git I know of." England said, sipping his tea.

I felt a surge go through my spine. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You _**ARE**_ the most annoying _'prat'_ here." I growled.

Dinner was relatively chatty today, which only gave me a headache. I didn't understand why until I heard France mention an important date.

"Did you hear? They moved the Welcome Back dance to the end of the month?"

"Really? So soon, da. I thought they would give the student council more time to prepare." Russia looked at England who seemed annoyed at the conversation.

"Well it was supposed to be a couple months from now, but the dean decided it would be best to have it closer to the beginning of the bloody school year." England drifted off into a series of British curses.

"Alright! This will be great!" America cheered.

"Amelia." France called my attention. I made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Do you plan on going?" I paused for a moment. Remembering past experiences. When my friends and I first went to a school dance, the gym was so overcrowded, I thought I developed a phobia. Afterward, we decided to hold a house party every time there was a school dance, instead.

"Probably not." I said, picking at a piece of potato and shoveling it in my mouth.

"Why not, aru?" China asked as if he was worried. I chewed and swallowed.

"Too many bad past experiences." I said as if it was normal.

"It's probably because your schools in America can't afford anything decent." England sneered.

"Okay, you know what? That's it! I'm sick of your insults!" I snapped, grabbing my tray and discarding it, storming out of the cafeteria. It wasn't the quietest exit ever, since every one in the cafeteria saw.

I could hear everyone go silent as I left, before a bunch of gossip started floating around.

_"Stupid motherfucking asshole!"_ I thought while walking around the campus.  
_"I knew he was a jerk, but come on! There are limits aren't there?"_

I walked around most of the campus while thinking about things like this, before I sat down at a bench near the field. I sighed and looked up towards the sky.

_"It's nice getting to meet all the Hetalia characters...but for some reason it's not all that great thanks to England."_ I thought to myself.

I tilted my head slightly.

_"Wow...you can see all the stars from here."_

I felt myself smile and tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away and laid down.

_"I couldn't be getting homesick, could I?"_ I thought to myself.  
_"This is supposed to be a dream come true for me."_

I felt hesitation even in the voice of my own thoughts.

_"It's not the same with out the others. I miss everyone."_

Soon I felt tears fall from my eyes, but this time I didn't stop them. I let them fall, until eventually before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I wasn't happy when I woke up, because for one, I fell asleep in an insecure location and two, it was England that woke me up.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Hm! Looking for you, it's past curfew. Hungary came to the boys' dorm asking if anyone had seen you, because you never came back." He scoffed.

He picked up a radio off his belt and clicked a button.

"I found her guys, everyone can head back to the dorms." He said.

I sat up straight and looked at the floor and muttered an apology. It took us a moment before anyone said anything.

"No, I'm sorry." He said as if he were embarrassed.

I looked up at him confused.

"I was..."

He turned and covered his cheeks.

"acting childish and rude and you had every right to be upset with me, so...It's understandable that you're out here." He said.

Despite my anger, I still accepted his apology.

"It's alright. I know you don't like America and Americans."

He looked at me surprised.

"But that doesn't mean I should insult someone I hardly know..."

He put his hand out in front of me.

"Start over?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Alright."

"I'm England." He smiled back.

"And I'm Amelia." I giggled, for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4: I AM NOT GAY!

_Author's Notes: Re-reading the last chapter, I feel Amelia was a bit Mary-sue, wasn't she?_

England being a gentlemen insisted on walking me back to my dorm. It was quiet for a few minutes, before I decided to talk.

"I just realized." I said, smiling ironically. He turned to me.  
"When I was little, I had always wanted to come to the United Kingdom for some reason." He smirked.

"Well it is one of the better countries to come to, with a rich culture and history."

"I wanted to come here because it was the only other English speaking nation I knew of, plus American cartoons always make some _nice_ ethnic jokes." I turned to see his reaction and it almost made me laugh.  
His face held a mix of sadness and anger. "Don't worry though, It's what originally got me to study more about other countries."

"How so?" He asked as if he didn't believe me.

I grinned. "I grew up in an area, where everyone was of different descent. We all shared stories about our heritage and a lot of the stories didn't add up with the cartoons. Since I'm stubborn, I always dove into the library and studied the subject to be accurate."

He seemed relieved. "Well then that makes you one of the better Americans."

I shrugged. "We're not all bad...just...innocent."

"Innocent?"

"We don't understand and know a lot." I laughed. "We do what we think is right."

He scoffed. "Sounds just like America." We said in unison.

We both stared at each other for a moment before I stuck my tongue out.

"You're becoming predictable." I said. We arrived at my dorm.  
"Thanks for walking me." I said, giving him a quick hug before walking to the door where a worried Hungary was waiting.

I didn't notice it then, but later Hungary told me that I had left England red in the face after that hug. Which confused me, it was something customary for me.

"Where were you! You had me so worried Amelia Dickinson!" Hungary exclaimed.

I put my hands up defensively. "Chill, chill! I was just walking off some steam, and lost track of time." I said.

"What happened that made you storm out of the cafeteria, anyway?"

I shrugged as we began walking. "England said another racial comment about Americans and I had had enough of it for two days."

"Oh..." She replied, looking down.  
"Well you had people talking for awhile."

I stopped, and turned to her. "No way! I was hoping this wasn't the type of school to gossip!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms.

"Honey, that happens everywhere!" She waved her hand.

We both laughed and I opened my door. We decided to talk more before retiring.

"So what were people saying?" I asked, flopping down on the fuzzy rug in my room.

"People were talking about how it was astonishing that the student council president had been so rude to a new student, within only two days." She mocked.

I felt guilty. "Well, when he found me, he apologized, so...I guess we're on good terms now."

I buried my face in the fur of the carpet, suddenly missing my pets. She knelt beside me and poked me repeatedly. I lifted my face and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

She poked me again and smiled mischievously. I recognized that look. That was the look Ariel gave me whenever she was trying to hint at a guy liking me. I frowned.

"I have a feeling I know what you're thinking and I swear, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I will **kill **you!" I said, pointing into the air for emphasis. "

What am I thinking?" She giggled, poking me again.

"If you say England has a thing or me-" She laughed.  
"I KNEW IT!" I screamed, causing her laughter to increase in volume.

We talked for awhile. She mostly talked about her past with the Axis and somehow the focus came to me. She asked me a question I thought I would never hear, nor would have ever wanted to hear _**ever**_.

"So did you ever have feelings for someone?" I winced, clenching my fist tightly.

"A long time ago." I said solemnly.

She tilted her head. "Is it something uncomfortable to talk about?"

I thought about it for a moment. Since it happened. I never told anyone about it...maybe it'd help to get it off my chest.

"A little, but maybe it'd be best for me to tell someone eventually." I said, sitting up.

She smiled, ever so kindly. "I'm always here if you want to talk." I smiled, before frowning.

"Last year, something really bad happened between my boyfriend and I." I said.

"Bad break up?" She asked.

I shook my head slowly. This would normally be the time when someone would start crying, but...honestly, it felt like there were no more tears for that memory.

"He had...mental issues." I said softly, drifting off into thought before speaking again.  
"He had severe depression and was prone to being jealous."

She held onto my every word, listening intently with curiosity.

"Last year, he tried to take his life...but...not just himself...He wanted to take me with him...Because he was so selfish."

Reliving that memory, I finally felt tears fall. She hugged me. It felt empty though. I told Hungary the story. About that day, Trevor took his life and attempted to take me with him. I told her how I had to go through massive recovery.

We stayed up talking almost all night long, not that I minded though, because the next day, I had mathematics. I woke up late and decided to sleep in until second period.

"Greetings Amelia, da!" Russia waved to me as I approached him.

"Morning to you too, Russia." I smiled, sitting down.

History went by relatively fast, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I slept through lecture? Russia and I walked to the cafeteria, together.

"You're going to fail the test if you fall asleep in class, da." Russia lectured.

"I'll be fine." I yawned.  
"I know more about history than I should know at my age." I waved my hand dismissively. Russia shook his head.

"If you say so."

We parted ways at the Cafeteria, I headed over to the Axis Powers, and was ambushed with a hug by Italy. In that moment I knew how Shaggy felt whenever Scooby Doo jumped into his arms. It took me all my strength to keep Italy and I from falling over.

"Amelia-Chan! I'm so glad to see you! You had me worried yesterday, Ve~" He nuzzled my cheek.

"It's nice, to see you too Italy." I grunted.

Germany pulled Italy off me.

"You're going to crush the poor girl." Japan said.

"What's for lunch today?" I asked.

"Depends on the nation you're asking." Hungary said.

"It's pasta today!" Italy exclaimed. I laughed a little.

"They're serving Yakisoba-" I cut Japan off by jumping up and running to the lunch line.

"YAKISOBA DAISUKI DESU NEE!" I exclaimed.

I heard Hungary laugh from all the way across the cafeteria, not that I minded. I wanted my Beef Yakisoba, damn it. It had been too long. I sat back down, happy with my meal.

"I hope not to be rude, but what happened yesterday?" Japan asked.

"Yeah why'd you storm out of the cafeteria like some drama queen?" Prussia asked with a mouthful.

"I got sick of a certain someone insulting me, so I left." I said, quickly savoring the first bite of my Japanese cuisine. It was nothing like the Yakisoba, back home, or in Japan, but it was still Yakisoba.

What Hungary said next made me nearly choke. "England has a thing for Amelia."

"LIAR!" I exclaimed angrily, waving my chopsticks at the taunting brunette.

"You know it's true!"

"Just because someone apologizes for being an asshole, doesn't mean they have romantic feelings for you!"

"England likes you, Amelia? Ve~ That's wonderful!" Italy's comment made me blush. I made a noise of embarrassment, similar to that of a cat. I heard Japan and Hungary chuckle.

"Quiet, both of you!" I said.

Lunch went by quickly. It was Home Economics once more, I was excited, but at the same time I was worried. What if England burnt down the school? Maybe it was extreme, but this is England we're talking about, people. I got to class a bit earlier than everyone else, so I decided to spend the time wisely and prepare for the dish the teacher was going to have us make. For some reason, it was scones.

_"Fuck."_ I thought.  
_"I don't know how to make those."_

I sat down, leaning back on the counter behind me.

"What's got you down?" I opened my eyes to see England. I pointed at the chalkboard.

"I don't know how to make those." I said, simply. He turned back to me and smirked.

"Don't worry _I_ will show you how, it's very simple." His tone was arrogant.

"Somehow I don't trust your cooking."

"H-hey! Just because you don't like my cookies, doesn't mean my scones are bad!" He blushed.

"We'll see about that." I said, pulling out ingredients.  
"If I end up in the nurses' office however, you owe me."

"I owe you what?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Well I don't feel comfortable, not knowing the consequences." He pouted.

"Okay then, If I end up in the nurses' office, you have to clear my record of detention." I clasped my hands together and smiled in a fake way.

"I-I can't do that!"

"But you're the one who gave me detention!" I growled, pointing at him.

"It's already been put onto your record, I don't have control over that, so you have to serve detention." He put his hands up defensively.

I felt like saying a few choice words, but decided against it. No need to start an argument, right? I sighed.

"I hope you're not lying."

"Now why would I lie?"

I felt my boldness kick in, and I put a hand on my chest and leaned closer to him.

"I don't know, maybe you want to spend time with me?" I said, watching the pink color of his cheeks turn red. I smirked and held back laughter.  
"I'm kidding." I stated, watching him relax once more.

England chuckled again. "You're doing it wrong."

I sighed. "_Yes_ I see that, England."

I tossed out the failed mixture. The teacher gave me an F- because I hadn't completed the assignment. I sat down and groaned.

"Tell you what." I heard England say, and I sat up to look at him.

"How about, for detention, we stay here and make scones until you get them right, than we call it even?" He shrugged a bit.

I smiled. "Is this revenge for the cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically." He replied and we both laughed.

_"I'm afraid to say he's not all that bad, because I feel like I'll jinx myself if I say it..._

"Here, let me help you." England said.

He came up behind me, and I stiffened. He showed me the _proper_ technique for mixing the ingredients. The close proximity made me turn red. Sure I gave hugs and all, but I was very sensitive about someone standing directly behind me.

"You stir it quickly, before it's too late, you see?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I see."

After he decided to take a hands on approach in helping me, a batch finally came out decently. Of course my head was in the clouds the whole time, panicking over stupid little feminine thoughts. As I said back when our story first started, I'm not used to those kinds of treatment from guys. He held up a scone to my face while I was busy thinking(_daydreaming_) again.

"Well? Try your own scone." He smiled at me.

I took a small bite and to my surprise it wasn't too hard or soft, like I originally thought it would turn out with his help.

"It's good isn't it?" He asked, taking a bite from the same scone. I only nodded.  
"Then you admit I'm not _that_ bad of a cook?" He asked slyly.

My brain turned on again, and looked out the window.

"Not _all_ that bad..." I trailed off, then turned to him and smirked.  
"But it _was_ made by me after all."

I laughed at the look on his face. His face went from joy to surprise.

"B-But I helped you make that bloody batch!" He exclaimed.

"Just like I helped you bake those cookies." I stated, with a blank expression. He paused for a moment.

"Touche." Was all he said. I smiled.

We decided to continue hanging out, even after the _detention_. He had some student council work to get done, and I was completely curious. I asked if I could assist him and he allowed me to, to my joy. So I was flipping through files, organizing them and handing the ones he asked for, to him so he could review them. It was relatively quiet until I decided to start a conversation.

"Mind telling me why you drew a pentagram, the other day?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well...I was performing a spell, to help me catch the other team." He said, hesitantly.

I stifled a laugh. He turned to me, pouting.

"A spell?" I asked, after gathering myself, handing him another folder of work.

"Yes, thank you." He said, taking the folder from me and placing it atop the growing pile.

"Why?" I asked, very curious to answer all my fan-based questions.

"Because, I was trying to catch your team." He said as though it were obvious. Before I could speak, He cut me off.  
"Look, If you're going to say magic isn't real, forget it. I've heard the same story from Alfred already." He said, with emotions I couldn't quite name.

I felt guilty once more, almost more than I usually would. I decided to try and relate with him on a certain degree as not to hurt his feelings.

"D-Didn't you grow out of that?" I asked, nervously. He turned to me, with a sarcastic look.

"No it's not something you grow out of." He stated, like it was obvious. I dropped the folders I was carrying on his desk, and he looked up at me startled.

"How can you _**NOT**_ grow out of that? D-Didn't you ever find out Santa Claus wasn't real and that Fairies don't exist?" I pouted with determination.

Truthfully, I used to hold a deep faith in myth. I wanted to believe and held onto that, but as time moved on, I learned more and eventually found evidence that disproved the existence of creatures I once desperately wanted to meet.

"Of course Santa Claus isn't real, ya git. Fairies are real, don't say that." He gestured like a parent would.

"Well have you seen them?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the episode where Alfred caught him talking to nothing. England blushed.

"Of course I have." He said, determined as well.  
"Don't you dare tell me you believe _aliens_ exist." He scoffed.

I took a seat in an empty chair and sighed. I wanted to believe him, but that would go against all the logic that is the foundation of my sanity.

"I don't know if they're real, but I know it's a possibility that I'd rather not acknowledge. If you've seen Fairies, then show me them."

He looked up at me with sincerity.

"How can I show them to you, if you don't believe in them?" He asked.

I wanted to groan, but I didn't. It was frustrating with people like him. He briefly reminded me of Micheal, back home, who constantly looked to the mythical for his artistic inspiration.

"Y'know I believed for the longest time as a child, but I never saw one." I said, smiling, hoping to derail his argument.

"Fairies only live in certain areas, like deep in forests. I'm sure you lived in the suburbs, am I correct?" I looked at him and he was smirking.

"I still want you to _show_ me one." I said. He chuckled.

"Maybe, when the school year eases in." He said.

Suddenly the door swung open, and for once in my life I was caught off guard and fell back in my chair. Something about this world made a little more feminine than usual, eh? England looked over the desk at me, and France helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine." I said exasperated.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." France said.

"It's fine."I said, waving my hand dismissively.

After a minute of recuperating, France asked me why I was here.

"I decided to help England with some of your guys' office work." I smiled.

"Ah, well your welcome to help any time you want." He took my hand in his and kissed it. I turned slightly red, still getting used to the treatment.

"Don't harass the students!" England scolded.

"What was I doing wrong?" France asked, shrugging innocently.

"Don't give me that, you Frog." England retorted. I giggled and went back to doing some more filing for them, listening to the two argue for a good thirty minutes.

"It doesn't matter, either way, It's not your position to say whether I'm Student Council Vice President or not. Anyway I need to discuss with you." France said to the annoyed British man. I perked up, curiously.

"What about?" England grumbled.

"The Welcome Back Dance, some of the other student council members and I were thinking of having it in the school's pavilion rather than the gym this year. The weather has been crisp and perfect, right before the fall too." France suggested.

"Absolutely not!" England said.  
"We'd have to pay for lighting and the decorations would be even more expensive since they're outdoor products." France frowned.

"Come on, don't be so stingy! So what if we spend a little extra on decorations, it's perfect outside!" France argued.

I decided to join in, because it honestly sounded nice. The school dances back home were always so crowded in the gym, but I know we never had one outside, so the idea excited me.

"Yeah, England! It'll be fun, just think about it!" I said, while smiling and slapping my hand on his desk.

"Fun for both of you, but _I_ get more paperwork." He stated.

"Well if you got that thing up your ass checked-" I motioned towards my backside, which France for some reason was staring at. "-maybe you'd have fun at the dance, and it'd be worth it in the end." I grinned.

England turned bright red with anger, which only amused me further.

"I do _**NOT**_ have any objects lodged up my, rear, thank you! I'm just a civilized human being unlike the masses of the school!" He exclaimed.

"Civilized? Then why do you insist on physically abusing me so much?" France asked, with mock sadness.

"T-This in unfair! You're both ganging up on me!" England waved the pencil in his hand as if to shoo us off.

"I'm only doing so for the sake of the students like Amelia, here." France said, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
"Since she is attending the dance, am I right?" France asked turning to me.

I turned slightly pink, forgetting that I said I wasn't sure if I was going or not earlier.

"W-well..." I trailed off.

"Wait a moment, yesterday you said you weren't even sure if you wanted to go!"

"That was when I thought it would be in the gym! Now if it were outside." I said, while grinning.

I wasn't lying but I was still uncomfortable about going to a school dance.

"See, She won't go if it's in the gym!" France said, pouting.

It must have worked because England contemplated the idea.

"Fine...I'll _think_ about it." England said, in defeat. France lit up and shouted for joy.  
"I'm only _thinking_ about it! I'm not absolutely deciding to have it in the pavilion!" He exclaimed.

My cellphone suddenly buzzed and flipped it open to check who it was. It was from Micheal this time. The text message was titled "_He did this for you_" I downloaded the picture and to my shock it was Charm in one of Ariel's dresses. "_Hope this makes you laugh._" It did make me laugh, because as much as Charm denied being homosexual in anyway, here he was in a dress in the stupidest pose ever. France looked over my shoulder.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"It's one of my friends from the states." I said, smiling.  
"He's very...crazy." I chuckled.

"It would seem so." France replied.

I suddenly received another text message and I checked that one as well, this time it wasn't a picture message. It was from Ariel this time.

"_btw, I'm sending u a dress I want u to wear 4 me. Make sure to take a pix! It should arrive in 3 days.- Ur gurl Ariel_"

The message made me blush. I quickly snapped my phone shut. England looked up and saw my red face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said, gathering my things.  
"Sorry, but I have to go now, Hungary is supposed to help me with homework." I lied.

I wanted to get to my computer and ask Ariel what kind of dress she made. She'd done so in the past many occasions, because she was very into sewing and designing. She made me, Charm and the rest of us try on the outfits. It seemed that even distance didn't stop her from using me as her guinea pig. Sometimes she would even have me wear some...rather...revealing clothes, and that's why I wanted to talk to her. I would NOT try on another one of those skimpy, tight outfits, no matter how much she asked! When I got to my dorm room, I threw my bag into a corner and immediately pulled my laptop from under my bed and logged on Skype. _(HOO-MOTHERFUCKING-RAY FOR SKYPE BITCHES!) _I immediately called her. It took her some time to answer and we both had video on as we usually did.

"Hey Amy! What's up?" She asked with a smile.

It was refreshing to see her golden smile. I always told her she was an angel because she was just that beautiful. Looking at her made me miss home. However, right now, I was worried.

"Ariel, what kind of dress did you send me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just an evening gown." She replied looking at her nails that I assume were freshly manicured by Kiniko.

"_What kind of Evening gown?_" I asked, sighing.

"It's this new design, I thought up! You'll love it! It's this white dress that sort of fades at the ends and it's a lot of that see-through material stacked on one after another so it-" I cut her off.

"SEE-THROUGH?" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, don't worry Amelia! I put extra padding in the areas that cover your private parts." She said as if it were nothing.

"Fine...but I only have to take one picture right?" I asked, just to be certain.

"Yeah! Oh and wear it to a school dance or something." I wonder what I did to anger god, because I don't see why he would have this all happen as just a coincidence.  
"Make sure you get a picture with some of those guy friends of yours." She said, smiling mischievously.

"You know the boys won't be happy about that." I said.

Ever since last year, Laddie, Charm, and Micheal were completely overprotective when it came to guys.

"Oh, fuck them, you need to get back on your feet and in the game." She waved her hand dismissively.

Out of all my friends, she honestly thought I needed a new boyfriend to make me feel better...however the guys and I were opposed to the idea.

I blushed, trying to imagine what the dress would look like. The idea of it being see-through scared me. Ariel and I talked for a couple hours, about feminine topics.

She told me that Micheal and Charm missed me, even though they wouldn't admit it. She told me how they joked about coming to visit me, because we all knew that we didn't have that kind of money, however the idea still amused us. I told her I needed a shower, and we parted ways.

I sighed, grabbing my things and walking towards the showers. To my shock, it was completely clean. It was fancy, and even had some toiletries. I felt my heart skip a beat. Showers were always my happy hours. They had different kinds of showers and baths, when I saw the Japanese hot springs, I couldn't help myself. I hastily got prepared before stepping into the warm water. I sighed, contently, smiling to myself.

It had been forever since I'd been to a hot springs. Last time I went was in Japan, during the home stay. It was relaxing, but at the same time the steam was making me dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I took my sweet time, despite my urge to fall asleep. I stayed even when the dinner announcements came. I didn't leave until Hungary came looking for me.

"Amelia? Are you in here? It's dinner time." I heard a familiar voice echo.

I groaned and got out, wrapping a towel around myself.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" I said, gathering my things.  
"Just give a minute and I'll meet you outside."

I walked outside after getting dressed and Hungary greeted me. We walked together to the Cafeteria in silence. I didn't bother grabbing a dinner tray and sat down with the Axises while Hungary got her dinner.

"Are you not Hungry, Amelia-San?" Japan asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"Maybe you should eat, Amelia, I've noticed you don't usually eat a full meal." Germany suggested. I shook my head again.

"I'm fine, I'm just a peckish eater." I said.

"Ve~ It's not good to skip meals, Amelia-Chan." Italy said, bringing a plate of pasta to my face.  
"I'll share my pasta with you if you eat~" He cooed in a childish manner. I chuckled.

"I'm fine, Italy, really. I'm just not feeling well." I said. I felt guilty when Italy frowned.

We talked about school for most of dinner, specifically clubs. They were all trying to get me to join a certain club or what not. I tried asking them if there were any other clubs, because everything they mentioned didn't interest me really.

"Well...I am trying to start a Manga Research Club." Japan said, rubbing his chin. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I asked in interest.

"Yes, but so far it's not going well." Japan said, shaking his head in a defeated manner.

"Why not?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The Student Council President won't authorize it." Prussia finished for him. I turned towards the table where the Allies sat.

"Is that so?" I said in a tone that held irritation.  
"Well, I'm sure I can help you get that rearranged." I said, turning back towards Japan, and rested my head on my propped up hands.

"R-really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can convince a student council member or two, to approve it." I spoke with confidence in my ability to persuade people.

"Thank you!" Japan bowed his head, as is apart of his custom.

"That's great, Ve~ We'll finally have our club." Italy said with joy. I smiled at the two.

I knew it'd be a hassle, since England was very stubborn, but for some reason I felt like I wanted to help Japan get his club approved...Laddie did always tell me I was too caring for my own good. After dinner, we all returned to our dorms. Since the boys' and girls' dorms are right next to each other... with only the restrooms separating them, I managed to spot America. I waved to him, and he saw me. He waved back and we were about to walk towards each other, but England suddenly pushed America towards their dorm, much to my dismay. I pouted and returned to my dormitory.

I decided to practice playing my flute, since it had been awhile. I was happy to see my hand-crafted beauty that I called '_princess_' it was a Christmas gift from my friends. They all pitched in to pay for it... I remember crying that day. At some point while I was playing, I heard a strange knocking on my window.

_"What the **FUCK** is that?"_ I thought to myself.

I went to my window and opened it up. I looked to my left, right, and up, before looking down. Low and behold it was Alfred there. He waved at me. It felt extremely cliché, but then again...this **is** America we're talking about. Self-proclaimed hero and all.

"Hey!" He whispered. I smiled.  
"Wanna hang out?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Isn't it curfew?" I whispered back. He grinned.

"England won't mind." I smiled and nodded.

Instead of grabbing a jacket, I just climbed out of the window in my Long-sleeved shirt and shorts. Since I was on the 2nd floor, I could easily jump it...America thought otherwise however. I let go and pushed from the ledge a bit, preparing myself to hit soft-grass, instead I dropped into a pair of warm arms. I felt my eyes widened and I looked up at America who only smiled in response.

"It would be impolite for a hero to let a lady land on her own." He said, letting me down gently.

"D-Don't you mean gentleman?" I asked.

"Nah, England says I'm a brute." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't think you're a brute." I noticed at that moment we both had an affinity for smiling.  
"So what did you have in mind?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I notice you still have trouble finding your way around school, so I thought I'd show you around all the cool spots."

"And what if we get caught?" I asked. He smirked.

"That's the fun part." I smiled at this. This was why we called Charm our America. He was like him in many ways. It was comforting, actually. It made me feel less homesick. We started walking off towards the main building.

_"Why do I get the distinct feeling something bad is going to happen?"_


	5. Chapter 5: They Fucked All Night

To my surprise, America had a copy of the janitors keys. We tip-toed quietly through the main building, and headed up towards the roof.

"Why do you want to show me the roof?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"You'll see." He said, smiling. I stepped through the door quietly.

"Yeah, well we'll see-" I gasped and brought a hand to my lips.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, grinning and pointing at me accusingly.

I knew we were far from the city, but I didn't think the stars would be that vivid. They were bright and shining, far different from the dim, fading ones back home. I smiled and tried pointing out a few constellations to him, but he only nodded and smiled. That's what Trevor used to do when he didn't want to hurt my feelings. We stood there in silence for a few moments, I thought to my friends back home, and remembered how much Micheal loved the stars. He always looked to them for artistic inspiration for backgrounds. They were beautiful. America suddenly asked me a question.

"Sometimes I come up here and think about my friend Tony." He said, leaning over the railing and looking up at the stars with me.  
"He used to live with me all the time, but he had to go back home for a mission and hasn't been back yet." He frowned.

Like a good Hetalia fan, I knew who Tony was and I knew Tony was real...wait a moment. Me, in Gakuen Hetalia, plus Tony equals, Aliens are real...ALIENS ARE REAL! HOLY FUCKERS!

"W-Who's Tony?" I asked, trying to calm myself from my realization. America turned to me and leaned on the railing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so it doesn't matter." I shook my head.

"No, tell me." I replied, smiling. He looked up, in thought for a moment.

"Tony is... different from you and I...He's not from the states." He started. I chuckled. "_Not from the states?"_ I thought.  
"He's sort of an extraterrestrial." He turned to me with a look of worry. I smiled.

"An Extraterrestrial, you say?" I asked. He nodded. "So, like an...Alien?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah!" He paused.  
"S-So you believe me?" He asked uncertain. I nodded, and was suddenly enveloped in a hug.  
"Oh thank god! You're the first person to believe me!" He hopped up and down, and I was a little frightened.

I did **not** like being picked up...why? Well you see when I was twelve, my friend tried to pick me up, but dropped me, because I had gotten too heavy and from that day on, I never let anyone lift me off the ground again.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" My eyes widened, but he thankfully didn't. If he had kissed me, I think I would have had to be rushed to the nurses' office because I fainted. When he finally let go of me, he led me to the other side of the roof and pointed off towards what appeared to be a small gathering of trees, but I wasn't sure if it could be classified as a mini-forest. I saw lots of fireflies.

"England goes there all the time for some reason, but I think it's cool just to look at it from here." He stated, letting his hand drop.

I felt a twinge in my heart. Maybe England mistook the fireflies for fairies? Then that would mean...they aren't really...real. It was then I noticed America's arm around my waist, but I decided to ignore it, like I normally did, it wasn't like he was trying anything. After pointing towards a bunch of locations from the roof, he led me back inside, where we had to narrowly dodge some patrolling student council members, while giggling the whole time. From there we went to the theater. ( I want to spell it theatre, but my computer and internet is telling me that's the wrong spelling, if that's so, why do we call our school theater a theatre on all written documents?) I was amazed at the sheer size. It was friggin' **HUGE**!

"For some reason, we don't have Assemblies in here, I don't know why. It's bigger than the gym." America brought his hands behind his head in a laid back gesture.

I just stood there with my mouth open. This was one motherfucking prestigious school. I never took America for the type a person to show me around and let me see all these cool places, then again, America surprises everyone all the time, doesn't he. It was a shame that the theater wasn't used at all.

"Why don't we use it?" I asked, still surprised, turning in circles while looking up at the high ceiling.

"Because England is says it's too much of a hassle to clean up and it's too beautiful to let students ruin it." America answered with puffy cheeks.

I frowned. It wasn't fair that people couldn't use this theater. America suddenly looked panicked. He turned left and right before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stage.

"Quick! Someone's coming!" He hissed.

We hid behind the curtains. We both squinted through the small space between the curtains and the wooden stage and watched as the door opened slowly. It was...England and France

"That's strange..." I heard the Brit say. I saw the two walk in.

"Well you're probably imagining things. You worry to much my friend." France said, putting a shoulder on his hand.

"No, I'm not imagining things! I saw America earlier tonight! I know him, he was planning something." England exclaimed, bringing his hand into the air for emphasis. I couldn't tell but it looked like he was red from anger, probably. France shrugged.

"And so what if he was, it's not like he'd wreck the school." France stated nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter! It's breaking the rules!" England crossed his arms and turned, looking towards the rows of chairs.  
"He's probably dragged Amelia along, they'll be lucky if it's us that finds them! She doesn't even know there's a curfew yet, poor girl."

I knew there was a curfew. America and I snickered, England was all too accurate. England turned towards the stage.

"Someone's here!" England started walking towards the right side of the stage.  
"Quick get the left!" England pointed to the left entrance and France did so.

America and I scrambled towards the very back of the stage, where too my surprise, America pushed aside an old curtain to reveal a rope ladder.

"Quick! You first." He said, motioning towards the ladder.

I climbed up the ladder as quickly as I could, and America followed shortly. We crawled towards the 2nd floor walkway that connected the stage lights to the 2nd floor seats. We watched England and France search around the stage. I grinned to myself, before my eyes widened and my face fell.

"Hey guys!" America yelled and waved towards the two student council members.

Before they turned towards us, I ducked behind the banner.

"America, you prat! It's past curfew!" England yelled.

Since I was hiding behind the banner, I couldn't see, but I would guess they were running towards the staircase. America suddenly pulled on my hand and we escaped out the emergency exit. I prayed they didn't see me. After loosing them, America showed me around some more, before taking me back to my dorm. I climbed up the tree and grabbed one of the ledges before making way towards my window, and I climbed in. I turned to look outside and to my surprise America had followed me. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but then he suddenly...kissed me. It was quick and chaste. As he pulled back, he winked and dropped. I looked down slowly to see him wave before he walked towards his dorm. I felt my cheeks heat up...

_"That was my first kiss..."_

The next morning, I got up on time, so I went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I sat with the Allies this time. China and Russia stared at my plate in shock.

"Amelia...I-Isn't all that good, bad for you, aru?" China asked, in awe. I pointed towards America who was stuffing his face with waffles and pancakes, along with many other sugar-coated breakfast items.

"Isn't it worse to eat sugar-laced sugar for breakfast?" I asked before sticking a fork in my hash browns.

"Yes, but greasy fats are no good for you either, da?" Russia said. I shook my head.

"No~ These are all carbohydrates, therefor I'm getting all the energy I need for the day." I said with a smile.

I hated breakfasts, usually because of all the sugar, but I loved a breakfast like the one I was currently eating. Eggs, Toast, Hash browns, Sausage, Bacon, Corned-Beef hash... Who says I don't eat enough?

"Hey! Pancakes are good!" America exclaimed with a mouthful.  
"Especially with maple syrup and powdered sugar." food bits flew out of his mouth and we all moved our trays a bit, so it didn't get in ours.

I felt like something was off...Didn't England usually tell off America by now? I turned towards him, and saw him glaring at America who was oblivious to the man's stare. I gave a noise of disgust.

"Are you still mad at us about last night?" I asked in disbelief.

It seemed as though he snapped out of a trance and looked towards me with surprise. It took him a minute to answer.

"N-no-Yes I am!" He said, turning away like he was better than us.

It confused me why he changed his answer at the last moment, but I ignored it. I still wondered why he was staring at America with such malice though. The bell rang sooner or later, and I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast before heading off to my first class of the day. I sat by France again, because I wanted to ask him why England seemed a little angrier than usual. I whispered to him.

"France..." He turned to me.

"Do you know why England is angrier than usual today?" I asked, hoping he knew. H smirked.

"He is...very jealous with America's bold display the other day." He said. I furrowed my brows.

"Jealous? When America gave us away?" I asked. France chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, seeing as it's so obvious." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I clasped my hands together, and turned towards him in my chair.

"Please?" I begged.

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

"_Fuck..._" I thought.

Knowing him he'd want something perverse, but he wasn't that disgusting was he? Well I don't want to take any chances...maybe if I...

"I-I promise to go to the dance with you, if you like?" I spoke softly, unsure of myself. I wasn't very confident in my looks or personality. It seemed to work though, because his face lit up.

"He was very upset when he saw America at your window." He said.

The teacher suddenly called our attention and scolded us for not paying attention. I looked down at my notes.

"_England saw that? That's what he was jealous of?_" I thought to myself with a bit of a smile for some reason.  
"_So he likes me...wait didn't I just agree to go to the dance with France?_" I chuckled.  
"_That rhymed. Didn't I also kiss America last night? I've only been here like 4 days now, too! Oh dear...am I a whore now?_" I thought to myself with a heavily guilty conscience.  
"_Why does high school have to involve romance? I swore myself away from this after the last time!_"

To my surprise, France hadn't tried to grope me throughout the entire class. Was it because I agreed to go to the dance with him? I walked towards English class, and briefly worried if America asked me to the dance. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Hell, I didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. I sat down, and looked to my right and saw that there was no America in that seat. I scanned the entire classroom and didn't see him. I waited, and even when the bell rang, he wasn't there. I turned towards England, and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder, he turned towards me with a hopeful yet quizzical expression.

"Where is he?" I mouth, motioning towards America's empty seat.

His face turned sour and he turned towards the board.

"Your precious America is in the principal's office." He stated vehemently.

I frowned. Precious? America? I decided not to make a scene and bother him about it after class. I caught up with him, it seemed as though he were trying to avoid me.

"What's your problem?" I asked, angry.

"Why, I haven't the faintest clue as to what you mean." He said, crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed angrily.  
"Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk, again?" I said, edging closer to him.

"Why do **you** have to break the rules all the time?" He asked, also edging closer.

"Why do **you** have to be an asshole and ruin everyone's fun all the time?" We were getting closer.

"Because I'm civilized unlike some of you bloody prats!" He exclaimed. I stepped back, to his surprise, and what looked like disappointment, but we both still had a look of anger.

"Fine! Be that way you fucking prick." I said, storming off in a huff.

Later I found out, America had been sent to the principal's office for forging the janitor's keys. Thankfully it wasn't serious. He was just put under dorm arrest on the weekends and after school for the rest of the month. It seemed as though the rest of Thursday and Friday went by rather quickly, minus the back to school assembly. I still ate with the Allies every now and then, but England and I ignored each other. I was surprised when France told me England approved the idea of having the dance in the pavilion, I didn't expect him to approve it after we got into that argument. I felt guilty that I couldn't ask about the Manga Research Club for Japan, though. America seemed disappointed when he heard that I was going to the dance with France...still rhymes. Anyway, he couldn't go so he didn't mind. He was relieved when I told him I was going to the dance with him because I promised him...was he relieved because he thought I might have liked France? Since America was under dorm arrest, we could still play Resident Evil 5...Sadly, he was forced to disconnect because of England. I remember crying, because I was so upset that I lost my first video game buddy to some stupid reason. Before I knew it, the dress Ariel wanted me to try on, arrived and then the day of the dance sneaked(it says snuck isn't a word.) up on me.

It was after school, and I was in my dormitory doing homework, when Hungary decided to knock.

"Come in." I said softly. She opened the door slowly, and smiled at me.

"Want to get ready for the dance together?" She asked with a grin. I returned her smile.

"Sure." I replied.

"We'll use the hot springs, since it's communal and I know you like them." She said. It was nice of her to think of me, but why had everyone been acting nice to me lately?

I'm not acting any different am I? Sure I've been feeling guilty over what happened last week, but I don't express it do I? It's not like I'm stressed or anything.(**lie.**) We both got ready and headed off towards the restrooms. We were only there for an hour, before we dried off and put on our dresses.

"Oh, my god! You look amazing, Amelia!" Hungary said, looking at the dress in awe.

I looked in the mirror and twirled a bit before shaking my head.

"N-No, I'm not." I said quietly.  
"My friend made this dress." Hungary shook her head at me.

"I didn't think much of the dress until you put it on." She said.

I felt tears threaten to fall and covered my face as I sobbed. Hungary hugged me closely and waited a moment before asking me a question.

"Please Amelia, tell me what's wrong?" She asked, with deep concern.

She was one of the few people here I trusted that deeply, so I decided to let out my troubles to her.

"I feel horrible. Everyone's been so nice to me and it's only my first week." I said while wiping tears. She looked relieved.

"Is that all? Amy, don't feel bad, you're a wonderful person." She said kindly.

"That's not all..." I sobbed.

I told her about what happened last week, with America, France and England. I told her how bad I felt about England and America. I told her how I felt like a whore, since I'd only been here for so long. She of course, being a good friend, comforted me.

"Amelia, you're not a whore, it's not your fault you didn't know. It's not like you initiated any of it, well you did tell France that- but you didn't know!" She hugged me tightly.

Although I still felt guilty, it did lift my spirits a little. It's always nice to hear outside opinion, am I right? After I finished crying, we did our hair and make up, which she insisted I wear. When we finished, we waited in the dormitory for awhile, before France came knocking at the door.

_"This isn't so bad right?"_

_Author's Comments: Crappy Ending sentence. I did a time skip there, because I realized I couldn't type out every single day, and as it is, because I'm typing every single day, things are progressing too fast. I hope you don't hate me or Amelia. We both feel bad. I have an extremely guilty conscience, hence where she get's it from._


	6. Chapter 6: War Strategy

_Author's Notes: I work fast, don't I? I'm currently thinking about Amelia's character, because I'm deciding what her talents and interest will be without making her a Mary-Sue. By the way, I decided to have France use his regular speech. Y'know. Like how Korea says Da Ze, China says Aru, Russia says da, and England swears with his odd British swears._

France seemed surprised when I opened the door.

"Good evening France." I said softly, with a smile.

"Good evening to you, too. Mon Cher." France said, taking my hand in his and giving it a soft kiss, all the while keeping his eyes trained on my face.

I blushed completely red. I turned to Hungary who waved at me.

"I'm still waiting on Taiwan. We promised to meet our dates there together." She said.

I sighed soundlessly, and followed France towards the pavilion. We walked there hand in hand, which I didn't realize for some time. It was actually quite comforting, to my surprise. France had that affect on people it seemed, that is...before he molested them.

"You look Enchanteur, Amelia." France said sincerely, stopping me before having me twirl on my heel.

"T-Thank you." I whispered, while blushing.

Okay, I still didn't know French well, but I was thankful for it's Latin roots, so I could to the very least, understand some of the things France was saying.

"I must admit, I'm surprised that you have such a finely custom-made dress." He said. I laughed.

"This was made by a friend." I replied, inwardly praising her unique abilities.

Ariel was on the Dance team, back home and she always made the costumes. She had a knack for fashion and music. Like me, minus the fashion. I couldn't dance, until she taught me. She showed me how similar it was to marching band, and things went easily from there, though I'm still not an expert like her.

"She must be very talented." He commented with a smile as we approached the pavilion.

It was lit up with lights, but not the kind that gave you an eye-sore. They were dim, but you could still see things clearly. It also emphasized people's features. I couldn't help but notice the columns wrapped in young vines, or the wall-like things that plants grew around, wrapping themselves higher and higher. To my surprise, they were roses. It was really romantic to be honest. It's a shame, dances back home weren't outside like this, I bet it would be magical. It suddenly hit me.

"Did you supervise the decorating?" I asked, tilting my head. He chuckled.

"Oui, I was in charge of decorations. They came out perfectly, if I do say so myself." France said, gesturing towards the center of the dance floor, where instead of a disco ball hung, a make shift chandelier of colorful lights stood.

My eyes widened at the sight. It certainly gave the pavilion a new look.

"Was that the art club's creation?" I asked, remembering that everyday I passed by the art room hearing frantic scolding and rushed working. France nodded.

"It's amazing..." I said. He smiled.

"Wait until you try the food." He said with a certain edge in his voice.

He led me over to one of the long tables, where some of the allies sat. China had brought Vietnam...was it because they were both communist? To my surprise, Russia brought Lithuania as a date. I knew Lithuania was...Russia's ex, so to speak, but I didn't know it was perfectly fine being openly homosexual. I only knew one guy that was purely gay, back home. Umit was gay, but his '_lover_' Vernon, swung both ways. There was no sight of Bushy-brows, though. I turned to my left and to my right.

"Where's the student council president?" I asked, earnestly. They looked at me as if they saw a ghost, which irritated me. I pouted.

"He's somewhere." France said, seeing my upset state.

To be honest, I tried to ignore the irking feeling that something was up. I resisted the urge to scan the room, as we all ate dinner. It was a 7-course meal...not sure if I could finish it all, though. It was a rather nice dinner chat. We talked about one of my favorite subjects. History, well sort of, it was actually politics, but it was an enjoyable debate, albeit heated. I was a tad nervous when newspaper came by to take pictures of the student council and their dates. With no England insight, the focus was mostly on the vice president...and me. I really thought I was going to burst with how nervous I was. They would write a story about the welcome back dance, and how the student council president wasn't there, and the focus would be on France and me... I'm used to Micheal catching me off guard for pictures, but the poses yearbook and newspaper had us do, well...I'm glad the newspaper is black and white, I didn't want people to see my red cheeks. At some point, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I sighed, finally away from the pavilion. I was under some patio, away from the chit-chat, but still close enough to hear faded noise. I walked around slowly, trying to calm my racing thoughts, and I sat down on a stone bench, listening to the crickets chirp. I let my head fall into my hands in defeat.

"_It's only been a week or two..."_ I thought to myself.

It had only been a week and I was already getting close to so many people. Maybe I should focus on academics, and things will progress more slowly. I looked up, rubbing my face, and saw, far off in the fields, the small gathering of trees that America told me about. I stared at it for a moment, before looking to my left and then to my right. I got up slowly, and picked up the ends of my dress. Walking towards the small forest.

I was rather nervous while walking to the trees. I felt like some wolf was going to come out of nowhere and try to eat me. I honestly listened to Micheal read too many of his fables and fantasy stories, because I was overreacting. When I neared the trees, I noticed that the fireflies weren't there. That was weird. I saw them while I was approaching. I lifted up my dress more, as not to dirty it, and wrapped it around one hand. The trees were a variety to my surprise. Large bonsais, evergreens, redwoods...wait...red woods? I looked back, to see how far I walked in. It could only be a mere 5x5 gathering of trees...but when I looked back from the way I came, then looked forward...it was endless. My imagination flooded with ideas and I bit my lip as I moved on. I thought I heard giggling, which made me wonder if some girls were out here...hopefully it wasn't a couple about to get intimate, because I don't think I'd ever be able to forget the horrifying experience. Either way, it was a horrifying experience. As I stepped through the thick trees I came to a small clearing. A large bonsai rested there, and there laid England, but what really caught my attention was the overly bright twinkles floating about him...were they fireflies? I stepped closer and saw he was asleep. I looked to the fireflies...but they were more like butterflies. Well, not butterflies, but they had the wings of one. I almost fainted when I saw small arms and legs. I put a hand to my chest in a futile attempt to keep my heart from jumping to light speed.

_"Wait a motherfucking moment...these are...FAIRIES? First aliens, now fairies? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO!"_

I stood in place like a statue, not even sure if I was breathing. In front of me, England was asleep, surrounded by fairies, **fucking fairies**! A fairy flew up to me, and I gasped, slightly jerking my head back as the glowing beauty came close to my face.

"_Who are you?_" it asked earnestly in a child-like voice.

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head.

"I-I-I" I stuttered.

Another one came closer and I took a step back.

"_Come on, don't be shy. We don't bite._" The second giggled.

"I'm Amelia." I said. Eyes still wide.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a flock of the beautiful creatures. They all started talking like machine guns.

"_Oh, you're the girl, England mentioned!_"

"_You're really pretty for a human!_"

"_Did you really not believe we exist?_"

"_England won't admit it, but he likes you~_"

"H-hey! Don't crowd the girl!" I turned to see the Brit awake.

I stuttered, unable to make a comment as I normally would have. This went against everything I believed to be absolute truth. I watched England smirk, so stunned I didn't care that I was unintentionally stroking his ego. We both seemed to forget the fight we had, almost a week ago.

"Speechless, I see." He said, turning towards his fairy friends as they giggled and sauntered off higher into the trees where a mini-village lay.

My eyes widened again, seeing the beautiful glowing city.

"You-How..." I couldn't find words.

He wrapped an arm around me and turned, gesturing towards the entire forest.

"This forest is magic, it goes on for miles, but appears to be a few trees as you can see. The fairies, unicorns, gnomes and all the other creatures live here." He said softly.

I looked around, seeing the fairies in the trees and creatures moving in the distance. It was overwhelming. Next thing I knew, for the second time in my life I fainted.

I don't know how long I was out, but I remember my dreams quite vividly. Everything was like Alice In Wonderland, but with a twist to fit my personality. It was quite nice, and I didn't want to wake up, then again, I never wanted to wake up from any dream, good or bad, but god wouldn't have that. He never let me have that. I was awake long before I opened my eyes. I just lay there, recollecting my thoughts, then I shot up in whatever bed I was in and I immediately spoke.

"Where am I?" I asked, in a panic.

Russia and France were there. France put a hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze in order to calm me down.

"Relax, Relax." He whispered.

"You're in the nurses' office, da. You passed out during the dance." Russia explained to me, thoughtfully.  
"You were lucky that England found you, everyone was so worried."

"How long was I out?" I asked, fearfully.

"Only two days, Amelia. Only two days." France answered.

"The nurse said you passed out due to stress. Something about the moving to a new country, new school, extra work load, something like that, da." Russia said.

I thought about it for awhile, then remembered the last thing that happened before I passed out. Fairies. England. Forest. Okay, so my brain shutdown. France and Russia stayed with me until the bell rang for class. The nurse said she wanted me to stay in bed for the day, because I was probably still fatigued. She also told me that I wouldn't be going to classes for the rest of the week, which stressed me, because I would have even more work. For most of the day, I sat there, unable to fall back asleep. I settled for daydreaming. That is until my cellphone buzzed. I leaned over the bed and grabbed my cellphone, snapping it open and checking the message.

_'Math is boring.-3'_ She recognized the signature as none other than Charm.

_'I couldn't agree more.-Amy'_ She responded with. A few seconds later.

_'Wait, U R texting back during skool hours!1/!1/1/1/!1?1/1?1 OMFG111-3' _She laughed, before texting back.

_'nurses' office.-Amy'_

'What 4?-3'

'I passed out-Amy.'

'No srsly-3'

'I F**king passed out-Amy'

'Liar! U never pass out! Even when the bricks hit u!-3'

'Well I did.-Amy'

'D: Maybe we should come check on u, cuz those nu bffs of urs aren't doing a good job of watching u-3'

'No, u cant remember?-Amy'

Charm and I chatted until the end of his math class, and I was left alone, in a sense, once more. That is, until England walked in, suddenly.

"How are you doing?" He snapped. I jumped slightly.

"I'm fine." I said through a gritted smile. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. I heard him sigh and he dropped his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said earnestly.

"Why?" I was confused. He looked at me incredulously.  
"You did nothing wrong. I just fainted." I shrugged.

"But you fainted because you saw the-" I cut him off

"I went in there on my own accord, you didn't force me to go in there, and I didn't know you were there to begin with." I said, shaking my head and smiling. He looked startled or a minute before smiling.  
"Hey don't you have student council duties?" I asked. He only shrugged.

"I felt bad about what happened, when I heard you were awake, I completely forgot about it." He rubbed the back of his head. I waited for a moment, then my eyes went wide.

"You're actually going to skip out on your work?" I was taken aback.  
"That's unlike you!" I said. He looked confused.

"And who are you to say it's unlike me. We don't know each other that well." He said for a matter of fact. I made up, what I thought was a good excuse.

"Well, from what I've seen you're pretty diligent on your work." I said, smiling at him and twiddling my thumbs together in my lap. He seemed relieved.

"From how America puts it, I'm a work-aholic."

"Well he's right." England frowned at me.  
"Deny it all you want, You are one. There's the nice way of putting things and the bad way of putting things. For instance. America's a food lover, or America's a fat bastard." We both laughed at that.

"I guess you're right...most people tend to use the bad terms to describe me." England said, looking down.

"That's because it's just too easy getting on your nerves." He looked up at me confused. I chuckled.  
"If I called you an asshole right now, you'd get pissed, right off the bat. If my friend Charm called my friend Laddie an asshole, he'd be unresponsive." I used my hands to gesture.  
"You can't get pissed off with everything everyone does so easily. That's why we do it. Plus it's bad for your health and..." I went on, and then he clamped a hand on my mouth.

"Okay! I get it." He said, irritatedly.

"Sorry." I smiled, sheepishly.  
"I tend to rant."

"I can see that." He nodded.

A thought came to my head and I decided to answer some of my fan-based questions.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"That depends, what kind of game." He asked, suspiciously.

"twenty q." I said. He thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds alright." He shrugged. Maybe he was doing this to merely entertain me, since I didn't really have anything to do.

"What's your favorite school subject?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked towards the ceiling thoughtfully and made a sound, signaling his drifting into thought.

"English." He replied, looking back at me. I looked at him quizzically, then remembered is interest in literature.

"Favorite Book?" I questioned with a smile.

"That's a tough one...It's between Harry Potter and The Lord of The Rings" He said, tapping his foot. I laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He pouted at me in response.

"Why do you hang out with America and France?" I really wanted to know this. He frowned at me, and I felt guilty for a moment.

"America and I...go way back." He started.  
"I babysat him when he was younger, because his parents were always working." He paused for a moment, and I reflexively leaned closer.  
"As for France, we're both on Student Council, so it just happened." He shrugged.

"Why did you become Student Council President?" I asked earnestly.

"Because I thought that this school needed some _real_ authority, since the principal doesn't seem to think the students need an adult figure coming down on them, so I thought I was disciplined enough to take on the responsibility." I scoffed unintentionally and I saw his grip on his crossed arms tighten.  
"If I don't keep the order in the school, who will?" I laughed.

"It's **not** your job. Look, if the principal doesn't think we need an authority figure, what makes _you_ think we need one?" He blushed and stuttered before finally answering.

"Because kids these days will do anything if there's no one to enforce the rules! T-that's five questions!" He pointed at me accusingly.

"What? That's not fair!" I retorted.

"Yes it is, you asked a question and I answered it." He stated with strength. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you visit those Fairies often?" I asked, shifting in the bed to get comfortable. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Only on the weekends, when I have free time."

"I would've thought you'd be in the student council room doing work." I said snidely. He looked at annoyed.

We managed to finish all of my questions, but the dinner bell rang before he could ask me any. He was reluctant to leave, but he promised to return, in which I told him, he didn't have to. I sighed and sat back, but the nurse brought me a tray of dinner, so I sat back up to eat. I wasn't surprised when she brought in a hamburger and a ton of french fries, for some reason people had the impression Americans loved that. (It's true, I'm going to Japan in a month*squeals* and the group leader told us they pack on the french fries when you order them.) I briefly wondered if England would keep to his word, but brushed that though aside, swiftly.


	7. Chapter 7:You FAIL at Baking Scones!

To my surprise, America had a copy of the janitors keys. We tip-toed quietly through the main building, and headed up towards the roof.

"Why do you want to show me the roof?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"You'll see." He said, smiling. I stepped through the door quietly.

"Yeah, well we'll see-" I gasped and brought a hand to my lips.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, grinning and pointing at me accusingly.

I knew we were far from the city, but I didn't think the stars would be that vivid. They were bright and shining, far different from the dim, fading ones back home. I smiled and tried pointing out a few constellations to him, but he only nodded and smiled. That's what Trevor used to do when he didn't want to hurt my feelings. We stood there in silence for a few moments, I thought to my friends back home, and remembered how much Micheal loved the stars. He always looked to them for artistic inspiration for backgrounds. They were beautiful. America suddenly asked me a question.

"Sometimes I come up here and think about my friend Tony." He said, leaning over the railing and looking up at the stars with me.  
"He used to live with me all the time, but he had to go back home for a mission and hasn't been back yet." He frowned.

Like a good Hetalia fan, I knew who Tony was and I knew Tony was real...wait a moment. Me, in Gakuen Hetalia, plus Tony equals, Aliens are real...ALIENS ARE REAL! HOLY FUCKERS!

"W-Who's Tony?" I asked, trying to calm myself from my realization. America turned to me and leaned on the railing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so it doesn't matter." I shook my head.

"No, tell me." I replied, smiling. He looked up, in thought for a moment.

"Tony is... different from you and I...He's not from the states." He started. I chuckled. "_Not from the states?"_ I thought.  
"He's sort of an extraterrestrial." He turned to me with a look of worry. I smiled.

"An Extraterrestrial, you say?" I asked. He nodded. "So, like an...Alien?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah!" He paused.  
"S-So you believe me?" He asked uncertain. I nodded, and was suddenly enveloped in a hug.  
"Oh thank god! You're the first person to believe me!" He hopped up and down, and I was a little frightened.

I did **not** like being picked up...why? Well you see when I was twelve, my friend tried to pick me up, but dropped me, because I had gotten too heavy and from that day on, I never let anyone lift me off the ground again.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" My eyes widened, but he thankfully didn't. If he had kissed me, I think I would have had to be rushed to the nurses' office because I fainted. When he finally let go of me, he led me to the other side of the roof and pointed off towards what appeared to be a small gathering of trees, but I wasn't sure if it could be classified as a mini-forest. I saw lots of fireflies.

"England goes there all the time for some reason, but I think it's cool just to look at it from here." He stated, letting his hand drop.

I felt a twinge in my heart. Maybe England mistook the fireflies for fairies? Then that would mean...they aren't really...real. It was then I noticed America's arm around my waist, but I decided to ignore it, like I normally did, it wasn't like he was trying anything. After pointing towards a bunch of locations from the roof, he led me back inside, where we had to narrowly dodge some patrolling student council members, while giggling the whole time. From there we went to the theater. ( I want to spell it theatre, but my computer and internet is telling me that's the wrong spelling, if that's so, why do we call our school theater a theatre on all written documents?) I was amazed at the sheer size. It was friggin' **HUGE**!

"For some reason, we don't have Assemblies in here, I don't know why. It's bigger than the gym." America brought his hands behind his head in a laid back gesture.

I just stood there with my mouth open. This was one motherfucking prestigious school. I never took America for the type a person to show me around and let me see all these cool places, then again, America surprises everyone all the time, doesn't he. It was a shame that the theater wasn't used at all.

"Why don't we use it?" I asked, still surprised, turning in circles while looking up at the high ceiling.

"Because England is says it's too much of a hassle to clean up and it's too beautiful to let students ruin it." America answered with puffy cheeks.

I frowned. It wasn't fair that people couldn't use this theater. America suddenly looked panicked. He turned left and right before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stage.

"Quick! Someone's coming!" He hissed.

We hid behind the curtains. We both squinted through the small space between the curtains and the wooden stage and watched as the door opened slowly. It was...England and France

"That's strange..." I heard the Brit say. I saw the two walk in.

"Well you're probably imagining things. You worry to much my friend." France said, putting a shoulder on his hand.

"No, I'm not imagining things! I saw America earlier tonight! I know him, he was planning something." England exclaimed, bringing his hand into the air for emphasis. I couldn't tell but it looked like he was red from anger, probably. France shrugged.

"And so what if he was, it's not like he'd wreck the school." France stated nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter! It's breaking the rules!" England crossed his arms and turned, looking towards the rows of chairs.  
"He's probably dragged Amelia along, they'll be lucky if it's us that finds them! She doesn't even know there's a curfew yet, poor girl."

I knew there was a curfew. America and I snickered, England was all too accurate. England turned towards the stage.

"Someone's here!" England started walking towards the right side of the stage.  
"Quick get the left!" England pointed to the left entrance and France did so.

America and I scrambled towards the very back of the stage, where too my surprise, America pushed aside an old curtain to reveal a rope ladder.

"Quick! You first." He said, motioning towards the ladder.

I climbed up the ladder as quickly as I could, and America followed shortly. We crawled towards the 2nd floor walkway that connected the stage lights to the 2nd floor seats. We watched England and France search around the stage. I grinned to myself, before my eyes widened and my face fell.

"Hey guys!" America yelled and waved towards the two student council members.

Before they turned towards us, I ducked behind the banner.

"America, you prat! It's past curfew!" England yelled.

Since I was hiding behind the banner, I couldn't see, but I would guess they were running towards the staircase. America suddenly pulled on my hand and we escaped out the emergency exit. I prayed they didn't see me. After loosing them, America showed me around some more, before taking me back to my dorm. I climbed up the tree and grabbed one of the ledges before making way towards my window, and I climbed in. I turned to look outside and to my surprise America had followed me. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but then he suddenly...kissed me. It was quick and chaste. As he pulled back, he winked and dropped. I looked down slowly to see him wave before he walked towards his dorm. I felt my cheeks heat up...

_"That was my first kiss..."_

The next morning, I got up on time, so I went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I sat with the Allies this time. China and Russia stared at my plate in shock.

"Amelia...I-Isn't all that good, bad for you, aru?" China asked, in awe. I pointed towards America who was stuffing his face with waffles and pancakes, along with many other sugar-coated breakfast items.

"Isn't it worse to eat sugar-laced sugar for breakfast?" I asked before sticking a fork in my hash browns.

"Yes, but greasy fats are no good for you either, da?" Russia said. I shook my head.

"No~ These are all carbohydrates, therefor I'm getting all the energy I need for the day." I said with a smile.

I hated breakfasts, usually because of all the sugar, but I loved a breakfast like the one I was currently eating. Eggs, Toast, Hash browns, Sausage, Bacon, Corned-Beef hash... Who says I don't eat enough?

"Hey! Pancakes are good!" America exclaimed with a mouthful.  
"Especially with maple syrup and powdered sugar." food bits flew out of his mouth and we all moved our trays a bit, so it didn't get in ours.

I felt like something was off...Didn't England usually tell off America by now? I turned towards him, and saw him glaring at America who was oblivious to the man's stare. I gave a noise of disgust.

"Are you still mad at us about last night?" I asked in disbelief.

It seemed as though he snapped out of a trance and looked towards me with surprise. It took him a minute to answer.

"N-no-Yes I am!" He said, turning away like he was better than us.

It confused me why he changed his answer at the last moment, but I ignored it. I still wondered why he was staring at America with such malice though. The bell rang sooner or later, and I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast before heading off to my first class of the day. I sat by France again, because I wanted to ask him why England seemed a little angrier than usual. I whispered to him.

"France..." He turned to me.

"Do you know why England is angrier than usual today?" I asked, hoping he knew. H smirked.

"He is...very jealous with America's bold display the other day." He said. I furrowed my brows.

"Jealous? When America gave us away?" I asked. France chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, seeing as it's so obvious." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I clasped my hands together, and turned towards him in my chair.

"Please?" I begged.

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

"_Fuck..._" I thought.

Knowing him he'd want something perverse, but he wasn't that disgusting was he? Well I don't want to take any chances...maybe if I...

"I-I promise to go to the dance with you, if you like?" I spoke softly, unsure of myself. I wasn't very confident in my looks or personality. It seemed to work though, because his face lit up.

"He was very upset when he saw America at your window." He said.

The teacher suddenly called our attention and scolded us for not paying attention. I looked down at my notes.

"_England saw that? That's what he was jealous of?_" I thought to myself with a bit of a smile for some reason.  
"_So he likes me...wait didn't I just agree to go to the dance with France?_" I chuckled.  
"_That rhymed. Didn't I also kiss America last night? I've only been here like 4 days now, too! Oh dear...am I a whore now?_" I thought to myself with a heavily guilty conscience.  
"_Why does high school have to involve romance? I swore myself away from this after the last time!_"

To my surprise, France hadn't tried to grope me throughout the entire class. Was it because I agreed to go to the dance with him? I walked towards English class, and briefly worried if America asked me to the dance. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Hell, I didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. I sat down, and looked to my right and saw that there was no America in that seat. I scanned the entire classroom and didn't see him. I waited, and even when the bell rang, he wasn't there. I turned towards England, and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder, he turned towards me with a hopeful yet quizzical expression.

"Where is he?" I mouth, motioning towards America's empty seat.

His face turned sour and he turned towards the board.

"Your precious America is in the principal's office." He stated vehemently.

I frowned. Precious? America? I decided not to make a scene and bother him about it after class. I caught up with him, it seemed as though he were trying to avoid me.

"What's your problem?" I asked, angry.

"Why, I haven't the faintest clue as to what you mean." He said, crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed angrily.  
"Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk, again?" I said, edging closer to him.

"Why do **you** have to break the rules all the time?" He asked, also edging closer.

"Why do **you** have to be an asshole and ruin everyone's fun all the time?" We were getting closer.

"Because I'm civilized unlike some of you bloody prats!" He exclaimed. I stepped back, to his surprise, and what looked like disappointment, but we both still had a look of anger.

"Fine! Be that way you fucking prick." I said, storming off in a huff.

Later I found out, America had been sent to the principal's office for forging the janitor's keys. Thankfully it wasn't serious. He was just put under dorm arrest on the weekends and after school for the rest of the month. It seemed as though the rest of Thursday and Friday went by rather quickly, minus the back to school assembly. I still ate with the Allies every now and then, but England and I ignored each other. I was surprised when France told me England approved the idea of having the dance in the pavilion, I didn't expect him to approve it after we got into that argument. I felt guilty that I couldn't ask about the Manga Research Club for Japan, though. America seemed disappointed when he heard that I was going to the dance with France...still rhymes. Anyway, he couldn't go so he didn't mind. He was relieved when I told him I was going to the dance with him because I promised him...was he relieved because he thought I might have liked France? Since America was under dorm arrest, we could still play Resident Evil 5...Sadly, he was forced to disconnect because of England. I remember crying, because I was so upset that I lost my first video game buddy to some stupid reason. Before I knew it, the dress Ariel wanted me to try on, arrived and then the day of the dance sneaked(it says snuck isn't a word.) up on me.

It was after school, and I was in my dormitory doing homework, when Hungary decided to knock.

"Come in." I said softly. She opened the door slowly, and smiled at me.

"Want to get ready for the dance together?" She asked with a grin. I returned her smile.

"Sure." I replied.

"We'll use the hot springs, since it's communal and I know you like them." She said. It was nice of her to think of me, but why had everyone been acting nice to me lately?

I'm not acting any different am I? Sure I've been feeling guilty over what happened last week, but I don't express it do I? It's not like I'm stressed or anything.(**lie.**) We both got ready and headed off towards the restrooms. We were only there for an hour, before we dried off and put on our dresses.

"Oh, my god! You look amazing, Amelia!" Hungary said, looking at the dress in awe.

I looked in the mirror and twirled a bit before shaking my head.

"N-No, I'm not." I said quietly.  
"My friend made this dress." Hungary shook her head at me.

"I didn't think much of the dress until you put it on." She said.

I felt tears threaten to fall and covered my face as I sobbed. Hungary hugged me closely and waited a moment before asking me a question.

"Please Amelia, tell me what's wrong?" She asked, with deep concern.

She was one of the few people here I trusted that deeply, so I decided to let out my troubles to her.

"I feel horrible. Everyone's been so nice to me and it's only my first week." I said while wiping tears. She looked relieved.

"Is that all? Amy, don't feel bad, you're a wonderful person." She said kindly.

"That's not all..." I sobbed.

I told her about what happened last week, with America, France and England. I told her how bad I felt about England and America. I told her how I felt like a whore, since I'd only been here for so long. She of course, being a good friend, comforted me.

"Amelia, you're not a whore, it's not your fault you didn't know. It's not like you initiated any of it, well you did tell France that- but you didn't know!" She hugged me tightly.

Although I still felt guilty, it did lift my spirits a little. It's always nice to hear outside opinion, am I right? After I finished crying, we did our hair and make up, which she insisted I wear. When we finished, we waited in the dormitory for awhile, before France came knocking at the door.

_"This isn't so bad right?"_

_Author's Comments: Crappy Ending sentence. I did a time skip there, because I realized I couldn't type out every single day, and as it is, because I'm typing every single day, things are progressing too fast. I hope you don't hate me or Amelia. We both feel bad. I have an extremely guilty conscience, hence where she get's it from._


	8. Chapter 8: Let me Show you Around

_Author's Notes: I work fast, don't I? I'm currently thinking about Amelia's character, because I'm deciding what her talents and interest will be without making her a Mary-Sue. By the way, I decided to have France use his regular speech. Y'know. Like how Korea says Da Ze, China says Aru, Russia says da, and England swears with his odd British swears._

France seemed surprised when I opened the door.

"Good evening France." I said softly, with a smile.

"Good evening to you, too. Mon Cher." France said, taking my hand in his and giving it a soft kiss, all the while keeping his eyes trained on my face.

I blushed completely red. I turned to Hungary who waved at me.

"I'm still waiting on Taiwan. We promised to meet our dates there together." She said.

I sighed soundlessly, and followed France towards the pavilion. We walked there hand in hand, which I didn't realize for some time. It was actually quite comforting, to my surprise. France had that affect on people it seemed, that is...before he molested them.

"You look Enchanteur, Amelia." France said sincerely, stopping me before having me twirl on my heel.

"T-Thank you." I whispered, while blushing.

Okay, I still didn't know French well, but I was thankful for it's Latin roots, so I could to the very least, understand some of the things France was saying.

"I must admit, I'm surprised that you have such a finely custom-made dress." He said. I laughed.

"This was made by a friend." I replied, inwardly praising her unique abilities.

Ariel was on the Dance team, back home and she always made the costumes. She had a knack for fashion and music. Like me, minus the fashion. I couldn't dance, until she taught me. She showed me how similar it was to marching band, and things went easily from there, though I'm still not an expert like her.

"She must be very talented." He commented with a smile as we approached the pavilion.

It was lit up with lights, but not the kind that gave you an eye-sore. They were dim, but you could still see things clearly. It also emphasized people's features. I couldn't help but notice the columns wrapped in young vines, or the wall-like things that plants grew around, wrapping themselves higher and higher. To my surprise, they were roses. It was really romantic to be honest. It's a shame, dances back home weren't outside like this, I bet it would be magical. It suddenly hit me.

"Did you supervise the decorating?" I asked, tilting my head. He chuckled.

"Oui, I was in charge of decorations. They came out perfectly, if I do say so myself." France said, gesturing towards the center of the dance floor, where instead of a disco ball hung, a make shift chandelier of colorful lights stood.

My eyes widened at the sight. It certainly gave the pavilion a new look.

"Was that the art club's creation?" I asked, remembering that everyday I passed by the art room hearing frantic scolding and rushed working. France nodded.

"It's amazing..." I said. He smiled.

"Wait until you try the food." He said with a certain edge in his voice.

He led me over to one of the long tables, where some of the allies sat. China had brought Vietnam...was it because they were both communist? To my surprise, Russia brought Lithuania as a date. I knew Lithuania was...Russia's ex, so to speak, but I didn't know it was perfectly fine being openly homosexual. I only knew one guy that was purely gay, back home. Umit was gay, but his '_lover_' Vernon, swung both ways. There was no sight of Bushy-brows, though. I turned to my left and to my right.

"Where's the student council president?" I asked, earnestly. They looked at me as if they saw a ghost, which irritated me. I pouted.

"He's somewhere." France said, seeing my upset state.

To be honest, I tried to ignore the irking feeling that something was up. I resisted the urge to scan the room, as we all ate dinner. It was a 7-course meal...not sure if I could finish it all, though. It was a rather nice dinner chat. We talked about one of my favorite subjects. History, well sort of, it was actually politics, but it was an enjoyable debate, albeit heated. I was a tad nervous when newspaper came by to take pictures of the student council and their dates. With no England insight, the focus was mostly on the vice president...and me. I really thought I was going to burst with how nervous I was. They would write a story about the welcome back dance, and how the student council president wasn't there, and the focus would be on France and me... I'm used to Micheal catching me off guard for pictures, but the poses yearbook and newspaper had us do, well...I'm glad the newspaper is black and white, I didn't want people to see my red cheeks. At some point, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I sighed, finally away from the pavilion. I was under some patio, away from the chit-chat, but still close enough to hear faded noise. I walked around slowly, trying to calm my racing thoughts, and I sat down on a stone bench, listening to the crickets chirp. I let my head fall into my hands in defeat.

"_It's only been a week or two..."_ I thought to myself.

It had only been a week and I was already getting close to so many people. Maybe I should focus on academics, and things will progress more slowly. I looked up, rubbing my face, and saw, far off in the fields, the small gathering of trees that America told me about. I stared at it for a moment, before looking to my left and then to my right. I got up slowly, and picked up the ends of my dress. Walking towards the small forest.

I was rather nervous while walking to the trees. I felt like some wolf was going to come out of nowhere and try to eat me. I honestly listened to Micheal read too many of his fables and fantasy stories, because I was overreacting. When I neared the trees, I noticed that the fireflies weren't there. That was weird. I saw them while I was approaching. I lifted up my dress more, as not to dirty it, and wrapped it around one hand. The trees were a variety to my surprise. Large bonsais, evergreens, redwoods...wait...red woods? I looked back, to see how far I walked in. It could only be a mere 5x5 gathering of trees...but when I looked back from the way I came, then looked forward...it was endless. My imagination flooded with ideas and I bit my lip as I moved on. I thought I heard giggling, which made me wonder if some girls were out here...hopefully it wasn't a couple about to get intimate, because I don't think I'd ever be able to forget the horrifying experience. Either way, it was a horrifying experience. As I stepped through the thick trees I came to a small clearing. A large bonsai rested there, and there laid England, but what really caught my attention was the overly bright twinkles floating about him...were they fireflies? I stepped closer and saw he was asleep. I looked to the fireflies...but they were more like butterflies. Well, not butterflies, but they had the wings of one. I almost fainted when I saw small arms and legs. I put a hand to my chest in a futile attempt to keep my heart from jumping to light speed.

_"Wait a motherfucking moment...these are...FAIRIES? First aliens, now fairies? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO!"_

I stood in place like a statue, not even sure if I was breathing. In front of me, England was asleep, surrounded by fairies, **fucking fairies**! A fairy flew up to me, and I gasped, slightly jerking my head back as the glowing beauty came close to my face.

"_Who are you?_" it asked earnestly in a child-like voice.

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head.

"I-I-I" I stuttered.

Another one came closer and I took a step back.

"_Come on, don't be shy. We don't bite._" The second giggled.

"I'm Amelia." I said. Eyes still wide.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a flock of the beautiful creatures. They all started talking like machine guns.

"_Oh, you're the girl, England mentioned!_"

"_You're really pretty for a human!_"

"_Did you really not believe we exist?_"

"_England won't admit it, but he likes you~_"

"H-hey! Don't crowd the girl!" I turned to see the Brit awake.

I stuttered, unable to make a comment as I normally would have. This went against everything I believed to be absolute truth. I watched England smirk, so stunned I didn't care that I was unintentionally stroking his ego. We both seemed to forget the fight we had, almost a week ago.

"Speechless, I see." He said, turning towards his fairy friends as they giggled and sauntered off higher into the trees where a mini-village lay.

My eyes widened again, seeing the beautiful glowing city.

"You-How..." I couldn't find words.

He wrapped an arm around me and turned, gesturing towards the entire forest.

"This forest is magic, it goes on for miles, but appears to be a few trees as you can see. The fairies, unicorns, gnomes and all the other creatures live here." He said softly.

I looked around, seeing the fairies in the trees and creatures moving in the distance. It was overwhelming. Next thing I knew, for the second time in my life I fainted.

I don't know how long I was out, but I remember my dreams quite vividly. Everything was like Alice In Wonderland, but with a twist to fit my personality. It was quite nice, and I didn't want to wake up, then again, I never wanted to wake up from any dream, good or bad, but god wouldn't have that. He never let me have that. I was awake long before I opened my eyes. I just lay there, recollecting my thoughts, then I shot up in whatever bed I was in and I immediately spoke.

"Where am I?" I asked, in a panic.

Russia and France were there. France put a hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze in order to calm me down.

"Relax, Relax." He whispered.

"You're in the nurses' office, da. You passed out during the dance." Russia explained to me, thoughtfully.  
"You were lucky that England found you, everyone was so worried."

"How long was I out?" I asked, fearfully.

"Only two days, Amelia. Only two days." France answered.

"The nurse said you passed out due to stress. Something about the moving to a new country, new school, extra work load, something like that, da." Russia said.

I thought about it for awhile, then remembered the last thing that happened before I passed out. Fairies. England. Forest. Okay, so my brain shutdown. France and Russia stayed with me until the bell rang for class. The nurse said she wanted me to stay in bed for the day, because I was probably still fatigued. She also told me that I wouldn't be going to classes for the rest of the week, which stressed me, because I would have even more work. For most of the day, I sat there, unable to fall back asleep. I settled for daydreaming. That is until my cellphone buzzed. I leaned over the bed and grabbed my cellphone, snapping it open and checking the message.

_'Math is boring.-3'_ She recognized the signature as none other than Charm.

_'I couldn't agree more.-Amy'_ She responded with. A few seconds later.

_'Wait, U R texting back during skool hours!1/!1/1/1/!1?1/1?1 OMFG111-3' _She laughed, before texting back.

_'nurses' office.-Amy'_

'What 4?-3'

'I passed out-Amy.'

'No srsly-3'

'I F**king passed out-Amy'

'Liar! U never pass out! Even when the bricks hit u!-3'

'Well I did.-Amy'

'D: Maybe we should come check on u, cuz those nu bffs of urs aren't doing a good job of watching u-3'

'No, u cant remember?-Amy'

Charm and I chatted until the end of his math class, and I was left alone, in a sense, once more. That is, until England walked in, suddenly.

"How are you doing?" He snapped. I jumped slightly.

"I'm fine." I said through a gritted smile. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. I heard him sigh and he dropped his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said earnestly.

"Why?" I was confused. He looked at me incredulously.  
"You did nothing wrong. I just fainted." I shrugged.

"But you fainted because you saw the-" I cut him off

"I went in there on my own accord, you didn't force me to go in there, and I didn't know you were there to begin with." I said, shaking my head and smiling. He looked startled or a minute before smiling.  
"Hey don't you have student council duties?" I asked. He only shrugged.

"I felt bad about what happened, when I heard you were awake, I completely forgot about it." He rubbed the back of his head. I waited for a moment, then my eyes went wide.

"You're actually going to skip out on your work?" I was taken aback.  
"That's unlike you!" I said. He looked confused.

"And who are you to say it's unlike me. We don't know each other that well." He said for a matter of fact. I made up, what I thought was a good excuse.

"Well, from what I've seen you're pretty diligent on your work." I said, smiling at him and twiddling my thumbs together in my lap. He seemed relieved.

"From how America puts it, I'm a work-aholic."

"Well he's right." England frowned at me.  
"Deny it all you want, You are one. There's the nice way of putting things and the bad way of putting things. For instance. America's a food lover, or America's a fat bastard." We both laughed at that.

"I guess you're right...most people tend to use the bad terms to describe me." England said, looking down.

"That's because it's just too easy getting on your nerves." He looked up at me confused. I chuckled.  
"If I called you an asshole right now, you'd get pissed, right off the bat. If my friend Charm called my friend Laddie an asshole, he'd be unresponsive." I used my hands to gesture.  
"You can't get pissed off with everything everyone does so easily. That's why we do it. Plus it's bad for your health and..." I went on, and then he clamped a hand on my mouth.

"Okay! I get it." He said, irritatedly.

"Sorry." I smiled, sheepishly.  
"I tend to rant."

"I can see that." He nodded.

A thought came to my head and I decided to answer some of my fan-based questions.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"That depends, what kind of game." He asked, suspiciously.

"twenty q." I said. He thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds alright." He shrugged. Maybe he was doing this to merely entertain me, since I didn't really have anything to do.

"What's your favorite school subject?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked towards the ceiling thoughtfully and made a sound, signaling his drifting into thought.

"English." He replied, looking back at me. I looked at him quizzically, then remembered is interest in literature.

"Favorite Book?" I questioned with a smile.

"That's a tough one...It's between Harry Potter and The Lord of The Rings" He said, tapping his foot. I laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He pouted at me in response.

"Why do you hang out with America and France?" I really wanted to know this. He frowned at me, and I felt guilty for a moment.

"America and I...go way back." He started.  
"I babysat him when he was younger, because his parents were always working." He paused for a moment, and I reflexively leaned closer.  
"As for France, we're both on Student Council, so it just happened." He shrugged.

"Why did you become Student Council President?" I asked earnestly.

"Because I thought that this school needed some _real_ authority, since the principal doesn't seem to think the students need an adult figure coming down on them, so I thought I was disciplined enough to take on the responsibility." I scoffed unintentionally and I saw his grip on his crossed arms tighten.  
"If I don't keep the order in the school, who will?" I laughed.

"It's **not** your job. Look, if the principal doesn't think we need an authority figure, what makes _you_ think we need one?" He blushed and stuttered before finally answering.

"Because kids these days will do anything if there's no one to enforce the rules! T-that's five questions!" He pointed at me accusingly.

"What? That's not fair!" I retorted.

"Yes it is, you asked a question and I answered it." He stated with strength. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you visit those Fairies often?" I asked, shifting in the bed to get comfortable. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Only on the weekends, when I have free time."

"I would've thought you'd be in the student council room doing work." I said snidely. He looked at annoyed.

We managed to finish all of my questions, but the dinner bell rang before he could ask me any. He was reluctant to leave, but he promised to return, in which I told him, he didn't have to. I sighed and sat back, but the nurse brought me a tray of dinner, so I sat back up to eat. I wasn't surprised when she brought in a hamburger and a ton of french fries, for some reason people had the impression Americans loved that. (It's true, I'm going to Japan in a month*squeals* and the group leader told us they pack on the french fries when you order them.) I briefly wondered if England would keep to his word, but brushed that though aside, swiftly.


	9. Chapter 9: My first Kiss is from

_Author's Notes: Happy birthday Amelia! :B_

Amelia: Wait, it's my birthday?

In this chapter it is.

Amelia: But it's the same date as your birthday-

*shoves hand in her face* Moving along now 8D Before I begin though, I must take this time to recommend that program tells you, you should use, I cannot tell you how many times, these chapters got lost among the sea of open files and accidentally got closed, but the program always manages to recover it! It's very useful :B So get it! It's just like words processor thingy, whatcha ma-call it.

Three days after Halloween, my birthday had arrived, and I was officially sixteen.

"Amelia, please come to the principal's office, a package has arrived for you."

I looked up at the intercom, and turned to the allies. It was currently lunch time and we were enjoying a nice conversation over candy. I sighed knowing what it was, and said my goodbyes.. Upon entering the office, I noticed, it wasn't one present, or two...but a whopping twenty.

"Holy hell hounds!" I exclaimed as the principal happily danced around.

"Ah! Ms. Dickinson! I didn't know it was your birthday!" He said, gesturing to all the colorfully wrapped gifts.

"It seems you have many friends, back home."

I stared, wide-eyed at the pile. Who the fuck sent all these?

"Would you like some, assisstance, taking these to your dorm?" He asked.

I snapped out of my thinking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you need help carrying these?"

I nodded.

"Yes that would be nice thank you."

"Alright." He turned to the vice principal.  
"Germania can you call in some of the student council memebers?"

The blonde man walked into his office and I heard him call in a few of a the student council members. I looked at the presents. They were in various shapes and sizes. I looked at the senders. Micheal, Ariel, Laddie, Charm, Germaine, Paul, Roman, Vernon, Cameron...The list went on. I felt myself smile, unintentionally. I considered Laddie, Charm, Micheal, and Ariel my closest friends, and yet everyone else back home liked me enough to send gifts.

"Hey, Amelia-Woah!" England stood still in shock at the sight of the many presents.

France and Russia walked in.

"Amelia, is it your birthday, da?" Russia asked excitedly.

I blushed and nodded.

"Well why didn't you tell us mon ami?" France said, standing infront of me.

I turned even redder.

"Well...I forgot."

Snapping out of his shock, England shook his head and turned red with anger.

"You just forgot to tell us? Make us feel like gits for not knowing?"

Just then, America walked in.

"I came to help-Woah..." America rubbed the back of his head.  
"Now I feel like my present is insignificant." He stated, while frowning.

England turned even redder.

"You told him but not us?" He flailed.

"Oh boy, here we go, da." Russia brought his hand to his face.

After five minutes of yelling, they helped me gather up the presents. Russia grabbed most of the large ones, and England and America seemed to fight over who would carry the other heavy ones.

"Here, let me carry those for you, mon cheri. You carry the small ones." France said, taking the regular-sized ones.

France smiled, charmingly at me, and I smiled back. This seemed to set of England and America again. Why did men have to always try to be so...masculine? It's stupid. After lots of arguing, we managed to get the presents to the dormitories.

"Open them!" America yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Eh, right now?"

"Yeah, right now!"

"No, we have classes, we need to get to." England said.

"Come now, Angleterre, it's her birthday." France argued and England turned red.

"Wouldn't you guys like to get her presents before she opened these ones?" England stated.

"I already got her one." America replied, making England angry.

France shrugged.

"Let her open these first, besides, none of us really want to go to gym class right now do we?"

Silence enveloped the room. No, no one did want to go to gym. Winter was approaching and it was getting increasingly cold. So they let me open my presents. It took awhile, but I managed to open them all. Charm got me a new video game, Laddie gave me more cleaning supplies for my flute, Paul bought me clothes, the usual type of presents they gave. I was happy with them, but not as happy as when America gave me his present.

"Open mine!" He chanted, holding out the small box in front of me.

I took it gently with both hands and smiled. It was small which meant it was most likely jewelry. I untied the bow and lifted the top off. I was right. It **was** jewelry, but not any jewelry. A small charm for my necklace. I gasped, and hugged him, thanking him over and over. I had a necklace that contained setimental charms I had received over the years. We didn't have a lot of time to talk though, because before anyone realized it, England had ushered the three out the door, and said he would help me clean up the mess. It was silent, as we picked up the wrappings. I stopped momentarily, to slip the charm onto the chain around my neck. England frowned at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't think it would matter."

He crossed his arms.

"You told America."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"He _asked_, and that was about a month ago that he did." I told him, grabbing a few of the presents and preparing to take them to my room.

He grew quiet suddenly. I looked back and he appeared to be deep in thought. Thankfully he continued to help me carry my presents to my room. As I set some of the presents in place, he looked to and fro around the room.

"Your room is tidier than I thought."

I shrugged, shoving a large stuffed animal under my bed.

"I prefer to keep things in an...organized manner."

"Organized? This is organized?" He exclaimed, pointing to the piles of paper littered _next_ to the desk.

I grinned and nodded.

"This is how I organize things."

I pointed to the various sticky notes on the mirror of my vanity and began to explain the complex system. He only gaped. (_Trust me, if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand._) After he finished helping me put away many of the presents, I noticed a box from Ariel that I had failed to open. I cut the tape and lifted the lid. Upon seeing the contents, my jaw dropped and I turned bright red.

"Is that another present-" England began, but froze with me.

"NOTHING TO SEE!" I yelled, covering the box again.

A note fell out, and I shoved the box in a drawer before picking up the piece of paper.

"Come on let's go to class now." I grinned nervously, guiding him out of my room.

Later that day, after the little incident and class, I found myself explaining what happened to Hungary. My hand was on my face, which was red in embarrassment.

"Oh...So what was the gift anyway?" She asked.

I lifted my face from my hand and turned to her with the blankest of expressions.

"Lingerie from Victoria's Secret."

I was scared out of my mind when I heard Charm was coming early. I didn't think the Irish celebrated Thanksgiving in the first place! Yet, here I was...At the airport, waiting for my red-headed menace of a friend to arrive. I had to skip classes for the day to come greet my friend. I knew England would be pissed, but I didn't care. I wanted to spend the day with Charm.

I looked at my watch and groaned. I was usually patient, but today I was anxious. I paused at the sound of an over-joyous Irish voice.

"Oi! Amy, love!"

I turned around and to my surprise, Charm was there, waving at me. Camera in hand.

"Charm!" I called out, throwing my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

"Good to see you too! How have you been?"

He grinned at me and I smiled back before realizing the question, I brought my hand to my face and groaned.

"Terrible! I'm being over-worked by the Student Council President!" I pouted and he laughed.

"Well, then it's a good thing you decided to skip school to see me!" He grabbed his luggage and we walked out, calling for a taxi.

"He's going to be pissed when I get back though."

He shrugged.

"Let 'em, I bet he's a wanker."

Charm and I chatted away during the entire car ride. I telling him of my experience in Britain, and he telling me how things were back home. He checked in at his hotel, and I promised him that I'd show him all the nice places in town.

"First, to the mall!" I yelled, pointing towards the sky.

We both laughed. I stopped laughing, and stood in shock as I stared across the street. A very pissed off England was dragging around a guilty-looking America with France beside him.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK YARDS!" I gaped.

"What is it?" Charm asked in concern.

I pointed across the street to the three, since they were wearing the same uniforms as me.

"Is that the Student Council President?" He asked, squinting.

I nodded, still in shock. How the fuck did England get America to rat me out? It didn't matter now, we'd have to avoid them until school ended, or for the entire day.

"Hey! They look familiar!" Charm exclaimed with the stupidest of grins.

"Explain later, first we hide!" I started shoving on his back, guiding him away from the three.

After getting to the mall, and sitting down at an ice cream parlor, I told Charm that they were the Student Council members, possibly looking for me. He laughed at me when I told them their names.

"No...seriously?"

I nodded and he laughed even more at me.

"Who the fuck names their kids England or France?"

I frowned.

"Do you remember Hetalia?" I asked, in actual curiosity.

"Hetalia? Of course I do, Ariel and you won't shut up about it."

I sighed, hoping he'd believe me.

"That's England, France and America from Gakuen Hetalia."

He only stared at me.

"You're...you're kidding...right?"

I shook my head and he scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"A likely story."

I slammed the spoon on the table.

"You don't want to believe me! Fine, you damnable Irishman!" I threw my arms up.

"Well excuse me, Amelia, but It's just too illogical to believe."

He had a blank expression, and it pissed me off.

"You know, I'd expect to hear that from Laddie or Ariel, but not from **you**! _YOU_! Of all people!" I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

We argued for awhile, until the leftover contents of the ice cream melted, and afterwards, we left, heading for the park.

"How's Roman?"

"Huh? That's an odd question." Charm rubbed the back of his head before understanding.

"OH! You mean with Kiniko! He's uh...Uh..."

I frowned.

"She dumped him for Maddy, didn't she?

"Pretty much." He grinned nervously.

It wasn't a surprise to me. Kiniko, was Trevor's younger sister and Roman was Micheal's twin brother. He had a crush on Kiniko ever since he first met her in elementary school. She, was madly in love with Madeline, A.K.A Maddy from Canada. Yes, Madeline is a boy. Yes...I know. My school is completely full of immigrants. If I'm correct I was one of only two Americans in my whole town.

"Amy, I think I see them." Charm pointed to the second level, and at the same time, France had spotted us.

I made a noise of disapproval and ran off in a random direction. After we ran a good distance, and stopped to catch our breathes, Charm brought up an odd subject.

"So...have you...seen the...new episode?" I looked at him strangely.

"Of what?"

"Of Hetalia of course!"

"Oh..." I looked dumbfounded for a moment.  
"Oh! How could I forget! I kept thinking how cool Austria was!"

(_WATCH THE NEW WORLD SERIES EPISODE! AUSTRIA IS ONE BADASS MOTHERFUCKER. Standing up to the Bad Touch Trio like that.)_

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard an English voice exclaim and I froze in place.

I turned slowly to see the three blondes approaching. America waved weakly.

"What in god's name are you doing ditching school! With some bloody bloke nonetheless!" England flailed and I just shrunk away.

I watched as Charm took a step infront of me and extended his hand to England, that damned smile never leaving his face.

"Hello there, my name is Charm, and I'm a friend of Amy's from the states.

America lit up.

"You're American?"

Charm turned to him.

"No, I'm Irish."

"Aw." America slumped.

"Look, it's a pleasure to meet you...Charm, but I'm afraid the circumstances says we can't chat." England said, appalled by Charm's height.

"I don't see why. Listen, if you think you're taking my friend from me, you're sadly mistaken." He grinned like Russia.

I felt my eyes widen. Uh oh, Charm was asking for a fight. England grew flustered.

"Are you...Are you threatening me?"

Charm laughed.

"I thought it was obvious? Or are you reallly just that stupid?" Charm knocked on his head.

England gritted his teeth and twitched. Next thing I knew the two were arguing. England was pissed off and trying to throw punches at Charm who was laughing and dodging with ease.

"So...that's one of your friends?" France, asked turning to me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I met Charm when I was little. Everyone made fun of him for his Irish accent."

France nodded and made a noise of agreement, crossing his arms.

"He reminds me of someone."

I frowned and pointed to America who was standing next to me. France laughed, lightly.

"You're right. Those two are a little similar."

"Hey! How's he anything like me?" America asked.

I listed off the personality traits.

"Oh...wait a minute, you think I'm stupid?"

I gave a chesire smile and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Maybe."

He frowned.

"You're so mean."


	10. Chapter 10:Time flies fast like chapters

After awhile, we managed to get England and Charm to stop arguing. It wasn't exactly a good thing for me, because he insisted that we go back to school, where he would later give me detention. I thank Charm, that it _didn't_ happen. I don't know how, but he had convinced England to _join_ us on our little trip around town, which is why we were currently at the park. Why? Because Charm was a country bumpkin, that's all I could figure. It didn't matter to much. I enjoyed the scenery. England was much more...lush compared to the desolate savannah of San Diego.

"How long have you both known each other?" America asked, out of the blue.

We all turned to him, and Charm replied for both of us.

"Hm...eleven years, give or take." He said, in a normal tone for once.

England turned his attention to me, and seemed upset. I hadn't the faintest clue why he would be.

"That's almost as long as I've known England!" America smiled as he made this comment.  
"Not as long as France though."

France nodded.

"Oui, I've known Angleterre since we were bébés"

Charm smiled.

"Kind of like Laddie and me, Eh Amy?" Charm gave me a nudge and one of his well known grins.

I only nodded.

"Actually Charm and Laddie are a lot like you both." I said, gesturing to America and England.

"LIES!" Charm exclaimed suddenly.

I sighed.

"Laddie and I don't argue _that_ much, give me credit here Amelia!"

I brought my hand to my face and wanted to groan, but instead I smiled before laughing.

We talked like this until late afternoon. We walked Charm to his hotel, before taking a taxi back to school. I was mildly surprised that England hadn't brought his car. When we got to school, it was dinner time, and America immediately ran towards the cafeteria. France told us he had some paperwork in the Student Council's office to take to the principal's office, so it was just England and I, walking to the cafeteria. It was relatively quiet as we walked, my mind on the fast approaching Christmas vacation. What's Italy and France like? The countries I mean, but you probably knew that. Will I run into America and Canada while I'm in France? I was brought out of my thoughts, as England made a comment.

"You seem to have a lot of foreign friends."

I turned to him and he held a look of curiosity. I nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of people in my home town are immigrants."

"You never told us a lot about your friends." England frowned.

I brought my hand to my forehead and restrained a groan.

"I'm sorry I don't tell you every little detail in my life."

"You hardly tell us anything in the first place."

I sighed, not sure how to respond.

"Well, if you want to know something, then ask."

"Alright then. How many languages do you speak?"

"One. I understand Spanish, and to a degree, Japanese. I'm in French."

"What? You're in French?"

I frowned.

"I was curious!"

"Why would you be curious about that?"

"Because I wanted to know how similar Latin-rooted languages are!"

"You-..." He paused in his retort.  
"You wanted to know about Latin-rooted languages?"

I crossed my arms.

"It's not like the school has Latin as a course."

The conversation ended there, as we arrived at the cafeteria, where America greeted us with hype.

"It's the beginning of the November banquet already! Look at all the food!"

America grabbed my hands and spun me in circles with him, I got a little sick to be honest.

"Oi! Put her down, you're making her sick, ya git!" England pulled me out of America's grip, to my relief.

After the world stopped spinning, I took notice of the room. The room was decorated a bit nicer. The tables were put together giving the appearance it was one long table, with a large white table cloth draped over it. Different varieties of foods were across the table, and people were actually passing it around, to my surprise.

"What the..." I muttered in confusion.

Is it Thanksgiving?

"Don't tell me you didn't get the notice." England said in annoyance.

"Is this Thanksgiving?" I asked in pure curiosity.

He scoffed, which irritated me.

"No! This is the November banquet. It's an end of the semester party, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well...We eat, like Thanksgiving, but we also stay in the cafeteria until eleven. After we eat, we clean up, as part of the banquet, and watch movies, dance, or whatever the Principal gives us to do for activities."

"Oh...Cool!" I exclaimed, jumping up I excitement.

It was like Thanksgiving back home, only without the adults to make sure the boys didn't drink...not that we had alcohol here, I'm sure.

"Come on, sit next to me!" I said, tugging on his arm, in the direction of two empty seats.

"W-What?" He blushed, for some weird reason.

It was the last day of the November Banquet and the school semester. I had procrastinated my packing to read the letter Charm had sent me.

_Dear Amelia,_

It's good to be back home after three years. The family is the same as always. Cousin Mickey is bullying me as always. You remember Mickey, right? The tall one, that kept hitting on you? He says Hello, by the way. I wish you could see Ireland, You'd love it here. The Sheep are doing well, and that Ram I got for my birthday is all grown up! My cousins call him Aries, and I like the name, so we're keeping it. Aunt Mel tells me he keeps ramming Mickey in the ass, and it was hilarious watching him. Rammed Mickey right into the mud. I went into town the other day, made a call to everyone back home, and found out they're on their way to England. Micheal should be there the day after you get this. You'll find some pictures here. I know this is a short letter, but as you can see, it's torn in half. Aries ate half.

Love,  
Charm

His last name was torn in half, possibly by the Ram he claimed to have. I looked at the envelope and emptied the contents onto my desk. I smiled at the pictures. One was of Charm and Aries, Aries was eating fodder from Charm's hand and bit him on accident. Another had Charm and his cousins all standing arms in arm, grinning ear to ear. Third one was all of them at their 'swimming hole' which was a small lake, and the last... It was an old photo, the kind you'd have to have developed. It had Charm and Laddie standing side by side. Charm had his arm around Laddie, grinning like an idiot. He was wearing an oversized shirt and some shorts, both dirty from working, while Laddie was pouting, arms crossed, wearing a light blue, long-sleeved button and dark blue jeans, all clean, despite both were in a field, working.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I turned towards the door, and sloppily dropped the letter and photos into a drawer.

"Coming!" I called, stumbling over a couple boxes and a suitcase on my way to the door.

It was Hungary.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"Hey..." She smiled back at me, her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, getting a tad nervous by her behavior.

"Well...there is something you could help me with." She said softly, biting her lip.

I frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well...remember that performance they're going to have for the dinner tonight?"

"Yes?"

"You know that Austria is conducting it, right?"

"Get to the point." I said in a stern voice, not enjoying where this was going.

"Could you play first chair flute for the orchestra, tonight at the performance." She said so quickly I almost didn't hear it.

Silence ensued for a moment.

"**WHAT**?" I screamed.

"It's just the school's sonata!"

"What happened to Taiwan?"

"She's too nervous! She got sick!"

Damn Taiwan's anxiety! I knew she wasn't looking well this morning.

"Why me, why are you asking?"

"Because, Austria seems so sad! Besides, I know you _know_ the movements!" She pulled on my arm.  
"Come on! Please!"

Why did she have to like Austria?

"What? I didn't agree!"

"But Austria's really upset! Come on! You love music!"

"I don't want everyone to see me on stage!"

After she...ahem, persuaded me to perform, I found myself in Austria's classroom.

"Austria! I found someone!" Hungary chimed, as she lead me into the classroom.

He turned, in surprise.

"You did?" He asked as though it were an impossibility.

Upon seeing me, he lit up.

"Ms. Dickinson! It's so wonderful to see you." He smiled and shook my hand.

"It's good to see you too, sir." I said in uncertainty.

"Amelia agreed to perform in the orchestra tonight at the banquet!" I turned and glared at Hungary as she said this.

"Eh, but do you know all the movements?" Austria asked, looking at me hopefully.

I felt a pang of stage fright take over me as I nodded. I _did_ know how to play the melody and the accompany parts for the 3 movements, but...I wasn't sure I could play the final movement.

"Uh...but I'm not sure I can do the third movement." I looked down, turning red.

Why did Taiwan have to get sick? I was going to suck on stage in front of the school, I just knew it. I'd never played first parts in performances, and I wasn't sure I could do it now either!

"As long as you know how to play it, you'll be fine." He said to me.

He turned to Hungary and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, so much!"

I felt my shoulders relax. I didn't want to do this, but Hungary and Austria looked happy. Hungary was happy to help Austria, and Austria was happy to have his performance ready to go. Now, all I had to do was perform the three movements without screwing up or freezing up. Great, just great. Thank you god.

Awhile later, Hungary was fitting me in a black dress to match the rest of the musicians.

"Does it fit?" She asked, as put it on in the changing room.

I opened the door, dress in hand. I held it up to her, and felt my eye twitch.

"No." Was all I said.

Fifty dresses later, we were out of black dresses.

"You don't fit any of these! I cant' believe they don't have your size." She scoffed in anger.

I sat in the corner, moping at my weight. I gained a few pounds, so I wasn't very pleased. (_...Don't ask. TT_TT)_

"Looks like we're going to have to settle with white."

"What?" I stood up and turned.

White meant I would stand out, and that I did not want.

"Don't worry, it'll match the menses tuxedo shirts."

"No. No no no no no no no no." I said, waving my arms.  
"It's bad enough I have to play first chair, at the last second, but now you want to make me stick out like a sore thumb on stage? No!"

Irony was being a bitch today.

"Just wear it! Unless you want to wear an undersized black dress." She said, holding up a simple white dress that mirrored the black ones.

I glared at her and took it, heading for the changing room.

After I put the dress on, she sat me down in front of a vanity, and had Belarus and Belgium dolly me up. They curled my hair and put it up in a bun, holding it together with a pink bow I handed them.

The time I sat behind the curtain on stage, seemed as though it took forever. I didn't know whether I should have been thankful or not for the prolonged wait. The curtains rose, and the performance began.

"Has anyone seen Amelia?" I turned to France, whom sat beside me in the front row.

He shrugged in response.

"Non, I haven't seen her since she left the dorms with Hungary."

We heard them announce the beginning of the performance and Russia pointed out something odd on stage.

"Hey! There she is, da!"

I looked up, and in the first row, center chair, Amelia sat. I was surprised in all honesty. She looked completely different from any other time I'd seen her in a dress. She sat up straight, for bloody once, and she was perfectly poised.

"One of the performers grew ill at the last second, so please welcome Amelia Dickinson, who will be replacing Taiwan for tonight." The announcers said.

Amelia stood as we all clapped, and bowed, elegantly I might add.

"I didn't know she played the flute." I whispered.

"If you weren't always so busy with student council, you'd know." America said.

I winced, as it seemed to hurt more than it should have. Out of the five of us, I knew the least about her. It was quite irritating to know she was so close to that idiot America. I often felt sad seeing them so close. Not that it affected how much work I gave her. Not at all.

She was very good about her posture. As Austria raised his baton, her flute rose in time with it. I was even more amazed with her when she started to play. Although Vietnam was singing the anthem, It seemed as though Amelia was leading the entire orchestra in the song. Her eyes were closed and she was very focused on playing. Everyone else had their eyes on Austria, trying to keep tempo, but she was perfectly on beat, without even looking.

I turned from my left to my right and everyone had their eyes closed as if they were listening intently. It was as if she'd mesmerized the entire crowd with her playing.

After the performance, everyone stood and clapped, and the orchestra stood and bowed in return.

I held my posture as we walked off stage, but as soon as we were behind the curtains, I let myself release a held breath of air and fell back as I became an emotional puddle. Thankfully Lithuania caught me.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Amelia?" He asked.

I nodded as he lowered me into a chair.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little...jittery is all."

"Do you want to see the nurse?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

Austria walked over.

"Are you sure? This isn't the first time you would've fainted on us."

I laughed at the comment and nodded.

Austria smiled at me.

"You did well for having done this at the last second, keep your eyes on the conductor, though, you forced everyone to follow a different tempo..." He went on and I nodded at each mistake. On the inside I was moping. I knew I didn't do perfectly, but I had hoped to do better. (_Yeah, she's not as amazing as England described her to be, that's the reality XD_)

After changing, I told Hungary I was going to bed early. The cold air of the autumn night was nice against my blushing skin, and I felt thankful for the approaching winter. As I approached the dormitories, I noticed England sitting at the patio between the dorms. He seemed to jump at my presence, and got up to greet me. I smiled in return.

"Hey England, why aren't you at the cafeteria getting dinner?"

I watched him turn red and he stuttered for a moment or two.

"Well, I...Uh, Great performance!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and I nodded.

"Thanks...I guess." I frowned at the memory of Austria pointing out all the flaws.

"You really took me by surprise, I didn't know you could play."

I shrugged.

"I'm no good."

"On the contrary."

I looked at him, surprised with the compliment.

"I think you gave a stunning performance, everyone enjoyed it and it was the first time we've heard the anthem since Austria performed it a few years back."

"Thanks." I smiled.

He walked closer to me.

"I really mean it. You did give a good performance."

I tilted my head.

"You don't usually compliment me like that."

He blushed and turned on his heel to leave.

"Don't expect it often." With that he left.

I smiled and laughed.

He wasn't always an asshole.


	11. Chapter 11: Fairies & Aliens

_Author's Notes: I would like to apologize in advance. Although everyone enjoys my realistic approach to the story, the fact is, There are mythical creatures in the story. This will be fucking hilarious I swear._

I felt refreshed. I was just about to go to bed after taking a relaxing bath in the onsen. It was neat that the school had different style baths for the students, since we were all students from foreign countries. I was reminded of my trip to Japan. It was almost a year ago now. My eyes felt heavy, and I drifted off into sleep, dreaming of various past events.

_ I opened my eyes and laid there for what felt like forever. I thought I was dream. I did fall asleep, didn't I? I sat up in...bed? I was at home. I felt tears well up in my eyes. So was World Academy just a dream?_

The tears stopped just before they started as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out, after making sure I was in appropriate attire.

The door opened gently to reveal...Laddie.

"Good morning Amy! Are you ready for seaport village?" He asked, while grinning.

It was then I realized, I **was** dreaming. I was dreaming of the fourth of July before I came. It was a little after I got out of the insane asylum, so everyone in town was trying to make me feel at home again. Which would explain Laddie's over the top mood.

I only nodded in response, not sure how to answer.

"Okay, well we'll be down stairs waiting for you! Don't be too long." He smiled warmly before leaving.

I watched the human girls go back and forth with the feminine gossip, and couldn't help but feel my tail wag. It had been nearly six months since I was with my mistress.

"Your grandpa sent this kitty for Amy?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Remember the school wide trip to Japan? She was with my grandparents for the home stay. Apparently he promised her one of the cats." Kiniko responded as both girls played with the damned creature.

"Ooh, he's such a cutie!"

Oh! You probably have no idea who I am, do you? Let me introduce myself. My name is Bella L'Amerique. I am an Inugami, sworn to protect my mistress, Amelia. I am young though, and not very powerful. It has killed me inside to be away from her for so long. First she was in a mental hospital, now she's in a foreign country. To my joy, Amelia's friends have discussed taking me with them to France, so I may see her.

It's a fucking shame this stupid cat will be with me.

"What's his name?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Milkyway."

"Oh! That's so cute and fitting! Your family has weird cats!" She held up the cat to get a better view.

This cat, I can only guess, is a Nekomata, who is also now sworn to my mistress. I'm not pleased at all with trusting this cat, but if I'm going to be with him, for most likely, the rest of my life, I'll have to make friends with him.

"It's dinner time!" Laddie called from downstairs, and the two ladies left us alone.

"Well hello there Inugami." The cat said, circling me.

I didn't move from my position.

"I have a name you know."

"You don't have a tag though."

"I require none."

"...How old are you, like 70?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ten." I stated monotonously.

"What? No way, you're too stingy to be a baby!" He exclaimed.

"I am no child! You are!" I pointed out, his 7 month old status.

"Fine, I'll call you gramps then!"

"I should eat you right now!"

"Whatever, gramps."

Silence ensued, save for my growls.

"I'm going to meet the mistress now, so leave me be." The cat said to me as he curled up on Ariel's bed.

_I felt giddy as I skipped along the pathway in seaport village. It was a beautiful sunny day in July, the sky would be clear for fireworks tonight._

"Hey look! A music box store!" Ariel pointed out and we all went inside.

All around us music boxes were playing and in some strange way, they were all in Harmony. I came across a little music box in the shape of a heart. I remember buying this on the fourth. Something inside me enticed me to buy it just as I did in real life. It was heart shaped, and played a melody I'd never heard of. On the inside, there was room for a picture of a couple and place to set a ring. (The melody in the music box will play significance later._)_

As we left the store, I saw a cat that caught my attention. I don't recall seeing any cats that day, only dogs. I looked to my left, and noticed no one was there, and to my right, the same. I turned straight ahead and realized, the cat and I were the only people here now. I felt my heart tighten in fear.

"Don't be scared." It said.

Since this was a dream, I'm not surprised it's talking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Milkyway! But since you'll be my mommy, you can call me whatever you want." It somehow smiled at me.  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He said to me.

"To...morrow?" I asked.

"Of course! When you go to France!" It was very child-like.  
"I wanted to meet my mommy before I got to see her. I need to learn everything I can about you before hand so I can make sure to make you happy, even if the mutt doesn't like that."

Mutt? Who's he referring to?

"Well, I hope you enjoy your dream, princess." It chuckled before disappearing.

"Wait!" I called out, reaching my hand out, before it disappeared, leaving me back to my dream.

"Amelia!" Charm called out.  
"Come on! Let's get lunch already!"

(Lord help me write this part without laughing my ass off)

I sighed in defeat, before following. We went to the restaurant my brother used to take me to all the time. The food smelled delicious, like I remember from when I was a child. Everything was nice and calm. Everyone was enjoying themselves having a normal Fourth of July...that is until we heard a cannon go off. My friends and I were the only people not alarmed by this, for some reason.

More cannons went off and people began to scream and scramble. We all stood up together, and despite better judgment, we went towards the source of the noise rather than away towards the parking lot. We saw, along the water...A fucking pirate ship. All I could say at this moment is what the fuck, this didn't happen on the fourth of July.

"Is it just me or is that the Union Jack those ships are bearing." Laddie said.

OK! SERIOUSLY. WHAT. THE. FUCK?

That when we decide to start heading for the car, before those ship got too close. Sadly, I got separated in the hysteria, and somehow ended up alone, which was not good at all. The ships finally got close enough to shore, and that's when all hell broke loose. Since I couldn't run away from the shore, I ran along the shore line until I found a replica ship used during the American Revolutionary way. As much as I hated cliches, No one was in there and right now, it was my best bet on hiding. I ran onto the ship, and looked up. It shouldn't have been odd since it was the fourth of July. I somehow felt compelled to protect it.

"Check the restaurant, I'll check this boat. Remember! If you find her I want her **alive**." I heard a voice yell out, making me tense. It was almost familiar.

I turn and look over the railing and see what appears to be a first mate and captain, judging by the hats. Does someone have a grudge against me or something? I run into the closest door or hatch, which happened to be the captain's room.

I hold my breath to the best of my abilities and listen with anticipation as footsteps slowly walk on deck.

"Oh princess...I know you're here."

Oh so that's what the cat was talking about earlier.

He stopped moving for a moment and I stopped breathing momentarily. I wanted to slide down the door I was leaning against but knew better. He started towards the captain's room and I gasped lightly. It was silent for what felt like forever, until finally I heard footsteps fade away. I took a deep breath and sighed when I thought he was gone.

Suddenly the door was swung open and I fell back, and straight into the arms of the captain, who tightened his grip on me. I dared open my eyes to see...England smirking at me?

"IRONIC AWKWARD ROCKETING BABY TURTLES WITH FRICKEN' LASER BEAMS ATTACHED TO THEIR HEADS!" I scream as I sit up in bed.

I turn to and fro looking at my surroundings before flipping in my bed and smashing my face into the pillow with a groan.

Really? An English Pirate invasion at a sea village on the fourth of July? REALLY? Why Mr. Cat, why?__

It was nine in the morning and I was currently waiting for my friends at their flight gate. They were late, which was _not_ good. We had to check in at our gate in less than an hour. I checked my watch again, before I heard a voice.

"Amy!"

I turned around to see Ariel waving. She was only carrying her purse, which was odd. Then I saw Laddie, Charm and Micheal carrying the rest. I was tackled with a hug.

"Oh, Amelia! It's been too long since we last met!"

"I missed...you...too?"

"We brought a present." Charm said, holding up a fluffy carry on with a dark screen cover.

I peered closer before hearing a small yap of a bark.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, taking the bag from my friend.

If I weren't in an airport, I'd open the pet carry-on right now. I settled for opening the front slightly and petting him from there. I never mentioned it before, but I have a dog by the name Bella L'Amerique. He's almost ten years old now, but still looks like a puppy. He's a Papillion. I felt him nuzzle my hand and whimper, wanting to be released.

"Oh that was the dog." Charm said, turning to Laddie who was carrying an identical carry on.

Laddie held it up.

"_This_, is your present. From Kiniko."

I looked up at what Laddie was holding, and felt the color from my face drain. It was a cat like I had dreamed about.

"Oh...It's so cute." I hesitated.

"I think we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Micheal pointed out.

We high-tailed it to our gate. As we were waiting in line to get on the plane, Ariel tugged at my jacket sleeves impatiently.

"What?" I said harshly.

She covered half of her mouth in a whispering gesture, and pointed at some familiar looking fellows.

"Oh my god! Don't they look like Hetalia characters?" She asked in hushed excitement.

I looked in the direction she was pointing and stared in shock. It was England, France, Canada, America, and Sealand. Ironic, isn't it? I felt my heart flip and my face turn red.

"Possibly just some cosplayers! Hurry it's our turn!" I pushed her forward.

"But the France has a beard and the England has eyebrows!" She whined in protest.

Of course we had business class, so it was unsatisfyingly cramped in there. We were all in the middle row. Micheal on a seat next to the aisle, Laddie next to him, and me in the middle. I had Bella under my seat and _that_ cat was under Laddie's. In the row in front of us, Ariel and Charm were separated by a seat. I began my attempt at relaxing until someone else sat next to me. I looked to see who had sat next to me out of habit, and instantly regretted it. Of the entire plane, England had to end up sitting next to me. I turned to Laddie.

"How long will the flight be?" I asked.

"A few hours probably." He replied, not really caring.

"Amelia?" I heard England ask in disbelief.

Great, he recognized my voice. I turned to him, faking surprise.

"England? What are you doing here?"

"Well, France invited me." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, Ariel popped her head up over the seat and gave me a very questioning look. Irritated with her I smacked her hand while whispering in aggravation.

"I'll explain later!"

After the plane took off and we were given the signal that it was okay to unbuckle our seats, I took Ariel to the empty seats next to the emergency exit. I dreaded explaining his to her, because I knew what her reaction would be.

"Okay, explain." She demanded, more than asking.

I sighed, not really wanting to. I decided to leave it at basics until she asked specific questions.

"They're friends from school."

"That look like Hetalia characters?" She almost exclaimed.

I shushed her.

"Yes! Now don't say it so loud." I whispered

"How can I not? You go to school with people that shouldn't be real!" She hissed.

"Look! I don't question it, neither should you."

"I want to go to school with you." She whined.

"Too bad." I said.

I sighed.

"Can you please not mention anything?"

"How can I not?"

"Very easily."

"Fine...but on one condition."

"What?"

"Invite them to stay with us at my family's estate over winter break!" She giggled.

"What? That would be rude, besides I'm sure they have hotel reservations."

"And what if they don't? Please! Do this for me."

I growled, not wanting to consider it.

"Fine! But if they say no, then fuck it." I whispered firmly, and she squealed in response.

After our lovely encounter, we went back to our seats, and considered how I would approach France on this. Yes, France, since he's the one showing the others around. I realized when I was going back to my seat, that Sealand was sitting with England. I smiled slightly, thinking it was adorable that England had a younger brother. No I didn't forget, I just never thought about it. Ariel giggled at me, and I hit the back of her chair, not caring whether it bothered England or not. She knew, since we were younger, I thought it was cute when guys had younger siblings.

"Hey!" She hissed at me.

It was silent for awhile, during that time I tried to sleep. As I was about to fall asleep, Laddie's head fell on mine. I felt irritation bubble inside me.

"Laddie, get your head off me."

"But I don't want to, you make a great pillow." He whined.

"I said get off." I said, trying push his weight off, as he laughed quietly.

I growled after many failed attempts and gave up, crossing my arms.

"I hate you so much right now." I said to him and he laughed.

It was quiet for several moments before Laddie whispered to me.

"Why does that guy sitting next to you look familiar?" He said in slight suspicion.

I panicked internally for a moment, before speaking.

"Probably from pictures I sent you guys." I replied in deep hope that he'd buy into it.

Laddie watched anime like Ariel and I, but he wasn't a huge fan of Hetalia. I didn't think he'd recognize England though.

"Nah, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere else."

He lifted his head from mine, staring at England as he read a book. I panicked more and didn't know how to respond. I was thankfully saved by Charm.

"Hey, I'm going to play my DS with this guy, you guys want to join?" Charm asked, referring to me and Laddie.

I heard Ariel laugh and I chuckled with her. We had an ongoing joke that Charm and America would get along, and we were right.

"Sure." I whispered, pulling out my bag and digging through it for my DS.

"Yeah...I guess I'll play to." Laddie gave in.

After watching America and Charm die constantly at the hands of a boss they couldn't defeat, the plane had landed finally. As we got off the plane I tried to catch up to France.

"France!" I called out, waving my hand in the air.

He turned to my relief and smiled.

"Ah, Amelia! What can I do for you?"

As I caught up to him I blushed.

"Uh...what hotel are you staying at?" I asked, casually.

"Ah it's the hotel just down the street from here." He said as we started walking.  
"Why do you ask?" He turned to me.

"Well, uh..."

Ariel suddenly jumped on my back and said something to him in French.

"Ariel, get off me." I grunted, and they continued their conversation in French until we got out of the gate area.

After an agonizingly long conversation, Ariel got off my back and squealed.

"Damn you! Ariel, my back hurts now."

"Who cares? He agreed!"

"But what about the rest of them? Charm and I don't even know what the house looks like!" I waved my arms in exaggeration.

She ignored me, which made me angry. Everyone continued conversations from when we were on the plane. I stood around bored, standing next to Laddie, since he was carrying Bella L'Amerique. Out of nowhere America and Charm both jumped me in a sense. One with their arm around one shoulder and same with the other.

"Ah, I see you get along quite well."

"Amelia, you didn't tell me I had a twin!" Charm said, shaking me.

"Yeah, we're pretty much alike." America stated.

Throughout the talking in the crowds, I could hear Ariel giggle, which in turn made me smile. After getting through all the lovely procedures that come with international flight, we found the driver. As we were lead to a limo, Charm and I, as well as America, England, Sealand, and Canada all paused in shock.

"You weren't lying." Charm said.

Ariel, blushed and covered her face. It was quite embarrassing for her. Amongst a town of well off or poor families, she came from a well known family that grew produce. Laddie was not embarrassed at all however. His father believed in making his children work for their earnings, so it was a privilege for Laddie to experience the high life as his cousin did.

The driver opened the trunk and somehow, fit all of our luggage in there, to our surprise. As we all fit into the car, conversation started again.

"How long have you been friends with them?" England asked out of nowhere, he was slightly red, which I didn't get because it was quite cold out.

In unison we all tilted our heads to side in thought.

"Too long." Charm and I said, while Ariel, Laddie and Michelangelo said  
"Over a decade."

"How did you guys meet?" America asked, getting curious, it seemed odd and out of character for him.

"Well..." Laddie said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"NO!" Charm yelled, reaching over Ariel, Michelangelo and I just to hit Laddie.  
"Don't talk about it!"

Laddie instinctively covered himself to avoid the hit and just to piss off Laddie told them the story.

"It started with Bullies. Everyone wanted to pick on the new Irish kid. Since Amy wouldn't stand for that, she stepped in, saved his ass, and in the process made a friend, and since Charm hung out with her I started to as well."

Charm sat arms crossed and sunk into his seat in embarrassment. He didn't like people knowing he wasn't the world's best fighter. Everyone laughed.

It didn't take us long to get to Ariel's home, there wasn't a lot of traffic as expected. As we got of the car, Charm went nuts.

"DUDE! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Charm screamed and ran around in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT!" America shouted, but didn't go nuts.

"This looks perfect for a California house party." Michelangelo said with a smirk.

"NON!" Ariel shouted.  
"Mama, would kill me." She said.

"HOLY CHRIST! LET'S HAVE A HOUSE PARTY!" Charm yelled, going crazy over the idea.

"NO! We'll discuss this later, MAYBE! You know what, I'm not even entertaining the idea, NO!" Ariel said, waving her hands in disapprovement.

"Can we atleast play some cool music and dance?" I asked.

"That sounds awesome!" America yelled.

"A party sounds fun." France said.

"Sounds like trouble." England said.

"Well then..." Charm started, turning to Michelangelo to finish.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" They both pointed.

"Ariel! You're home!" A voice echoed through the house, as the doors opened.


	12. Chapter 12: Only 20 Questions Answered

_Author's Note: Now that the story has been edited, I can continue with it. I'd like to state that there have been some significant changes, but nothing I feel very noteworthy, unless you can point it out, I guess._

"Oh Ariel, you're home!"

The front doors were thrown open, and a very large looking woman stood before us...for a fraction of a second before Ariel was engulfed in what appeared to be a back-breaking embrace. I would assume that woman is Ariel's mother, but I never thought she'd be that...large? Okay, FAT. There, I said it.

I would indulge you in what they said, but it was in French and too fast for me to understand. After letting go of Ariel, she turned to us and gestured to the woman.

"Everyone, this is my mother-" Ariel was interrupted before she could finish.

"I have been learning English." Her mother said, somewhat slowly.

"That makes things easier." Charm said before stepping forward.  
"I'm Charm." He bowed his head in a somewhat casual, somewhat formal greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Charm." She replied with a smile.

It took awhile to actually get the greetings out of the way, but we got through, and were soon in our rooms unpacking. All of our rooms were next to each others, except for Ariel, who had a room on the other side of the gigantic mansion. With much hesitance I let the Bella and the cat of their carriers.

Since my door was open, I could see what was going on in the room across from me. Charm was unpacking, and Laddie, whom had finished, was scolding him for his lack of organization.

"You're a pig, I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up, it's not your stuff, so why do you care?"

"Because, I'm your friend, and it's my job to criticize you."

"That's not how that line goes."

"It's not a line."

"Technically it is, because it's used so often it could be considered one."

"Would you both shut up?" Micheal yelled, as he came by, just to throw a shoe at them.

Laughter rang through the halls, as America and company had also heard the arguing.

Just then, the door closed abruptly. I looked to my right and saw the balcony doors open. I got up and closed the double doors, but decided to not cover it with the curtains.

"It's nice to meet you Mommy!"

I turned around with my right eye in a slight twitch. I noticed the cat was...grinning at me. I felt my body drain of blood, as it all went straight to my head.

"Speechless, I see? Well I can't blame you. It's not everyday, you see a talking cat." It put it's head in it's paws in a personified manner.

I stood there for a moment before pacing back and forth.

"I'm dreaming again, there's no way this is real-but everything looks clear- NO! I'm dreaming! Cats don't talk!" I argued with myself.

I stopped when I felt a paw on my leg and got worried, I'd be scratched.

"I'm real, and I'm talking Momma."

"No, you're a dream! Dreams try to convince you, they're real-" I trailed off, as I picked up the black cat with white speckles.

"_If fairies and aliens are real...than...anything can happen at this point, right?_"

"Fairies are real, I don't know about aliens." The ever-annoying voice said.

"You...can read my mind?" I shook it in embarrassment.

"Yes, now put me down, please!" It yelped.

"Sorry..." I said, while putting it down on the bed and sitting beside it.  
"What are you...exactly?" I asked.

It looked behind it, and I watched as he unraveled his tail, revealing two tails.

"You're a nekomata."I whispered.

"How'd you know?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"I studied Japanese mythology." I said, giving him a plain look.

"Oh...okay then." He said, not knowing what to do now. I'm guessing he had a whole speech ready.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to name me...but everyone's been calling me Milky way." He said, looking at the white spots on his fur, that closely resembled stars.

"Bakemata."

"What?" He asked, in a confused manner.

"I'm naming you Bakemata."

"Why?"

"Bake-Neko. Nekomata. Take out the neko and you have Bakemata."

"So I'm ghost-ghost, then?"

"Pretty much."

"Amy! It's time for dinner!" I heard Laddie say, as he knocked on the door.

"Okay, give me a second!" I replied.

I turned to the cat.

"I'll be back soon, so don't do anything...like set stuff on fire." I said as I walked out the door.

I ate in silence, as my mind was on the Nekomata I had received. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact I had a supernatural creature as a pet now, seeing as I didn't believe in the supernatural. I still needed to ask why I got the cat and where it came from. It took me awhile to realize that Charm was leaning over the table and staring me in the eye, since I was dazed.

"Can I help you, Charm?" I asked, my face showing annoyance.

"We made another video, you has to watch its." He said, with a smile.

I brought my hand to my face.

"Is it really necessary to get in my face like that?"

"He called your name like five times." England said, making me blush.

"Oh..." Was all I managed to say.

"We can watch it in the sitting room, if you like Charm." Ariel offered.

"That would be awesome!"

After we ate, we gathered in the 'sitting room' as Ariel referred to it, while Charm retrieved the laptop.

"Have you ever been to France before, Amelia?" England asked.

I turned to face him.

"No, I haven't been anywhere in Europe before the school, besides a class trip to Switzerland."

"I GOTS IT!" Charm yelled as he literally jumped as he entered the room.

"Must you be so loud?" Laddie mumbled irritatedly.

We waited as he connected his laptop to the oversized TV Screen, and as he finally did, his laptop screen appeared on the TV screen, revealing more than hundreds of files all containing videos we've made over the years.

"Whoa dude, that's a lot!" America exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"We make a lot of videos." Laddie replied, while shrugging his shoulders.

_Author's Comments: Sorry for the long wait, I've had and have terrible writer's block._


	13. Chapter 13: An Early Christmas Surprise

After watching the latest video created by Micheal and Charm, we all retired to our rooms for a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Looking in my room I saw a little blonde child sitting at the desk.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The boy turned to me, and I realized it was Bakemata.

"You can be a kid?" I said incredulously.

"What'd you think my human form was like?" He replied in the most adorable voice.

"Did you have to be blonde? I mean, America, France, Canada, England, Sealand, Ariel, hell if Laddie weren't an albino he'd be blonde too!" I said, listing everyone off.

Bakemata blushed.

"I like blonde, okay?"

"And aren't most Nekomata female?"

"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean us Nekomatas are supposed to ANYTHING for their master, and I'm a boy, so it doesn't make it awkward."

I was about to speak, but I turned as red as him.

"You're a little kid!" I hissed under my breath.  
"Are you wearing my Buddha shirt?"

"It matches my eyes!" He replied.

Poor Amerique just sat there listening the whole time. I decided to change into a nightgown before I went to bed, it was awkward changing in front of Bakamata,since the bastard wanted to sleep as a kid tonight, all I had to do was set the alarm to early so no one would have to wake me up and see him there.

Somewhere between the time I went to bed and after midnight, I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. I lay there, with Amerique at the foot of the bed, like always, and Bakemata curled on a pillow beside me. It dawned on me after awhile, that I could hear the piano being in a melancholic manner very faintly. Quietly I got up, which, no matter what I did, would wake up Amerique, which it did., he watched me leave the room.

I walked down the hallways, listening to the random melodies being played. Coming to the end, I saw Laddie, playing an old grand piano. He had an old piano at his house back in the states, but he seemed happier playing on this one. He stopped for a moment, before playing another melody.

I smiled to myself, knowing that song, I stepped next to him and sat down, then attempted to play the song along with him. He stopped playing, probably surprised I was sitting next to him, so I continued, messing up horribly.

"W-Why are you awake?" He whispered in a stutter.

"Bad dream."

"Oh...you too?" He asked.

I nodded, finally giving up on finishing the song.

"Why, did you have one?" I asked, lazily, looking at him.

He hesitated for awhile before answering.

"After we go sight-seeing tomorrow, my cousins will be here. They're going to give me hell." He said in some worry and slight panic.

"Right, you were bullied by your cousins as a little kid." I said, nodding my head.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Just the Halloween dance, two years ago."

I watched as his face saddened.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why do you always apologize for it?"

He smiled sadly, and I looked at him curiously.

"You really don't know how responsible, Charm and I feel, do you Amy?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"We thought something was wrong with Trevor that night, but we thought you could comfort him, like always. We should have come sooner, but we didn't." He said with much remorse.

"Laddie, how many times, do I have to tell you, it's not your fault." I hugged him.

"Do you even realize, how much you've changed? Amelia?"

I stopped hugging him, and looked him in the eye.

"You used to laugh at Charm's jokes, and play along with his crazy ideas. You used to draw with Micheal and help him with his work. You would speak up during practice and argue with Madeline and I, you'd bake cookies every Friday..." He trailed off, and I analyzed his words.

"Now, you sit around staring at the sunset, you _actually _practice your flute, you give half-assed replies, you don't speak up and chat up a storm like you used to, you're more...aggressive about things now. For Christ sake you don't let people get to know you anymore."

I was speechless now. Thinking about my time spent at the Academy, he was right.

"How much do your new friends at that school, know about you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't in the end.

"Ever since that night, you almost died, you've become a person, that sometimes, we don't recognize."

"I don't know how to open up, anymore." I said, without thinking.

We just sat there, quietly for awhile. Before Laddie spoke.

"We went to seaport village last September, I got you something."

He got up and walked down the hall, I waited awhile before he came back with a small box. He handed it to me. I was surprised.

"Go ahead, open it."

I opened it slowly while he continued.

"It's the old music box, you know, the one that broke."

When I opened it, it was a different. This was round and meant for jewelry, and as I opened it, a melody played and a place for a ring was inside.

Laddie frowned.

"That's not what I bought." He took it from me, and looked at it, blushing.

"I wasn't implying anything." He immediately said, making it very hard not to laugh.

"It's alright, it's beautiful."

"Well you can use it when you get married." He chuckled.

"That won't be for awhile." I laughed a little.

We spent time together for about an hour before going back to bed.

I managed to wake up early, despite my waking in the middle of the night, going into the kitchen, I saw Ariel.

"Ariel, why are you up?"

She looked up from her newspaper.

"To see my mother off, she's going to pick up my relatives from Picardy." She replied.

"Ah...I see." I replied, getting some coffee and tasting it's bitterness.  
"Wow, European Coffee is strong." I said, while smiling.

Ariel looked at me shocked, before smiling back.

"That it is."

"Hey, let's not make your chefs work today, and I'll cook."

"Alright, I guess."

We talked while I made breakfast, talked like I haven't in awhile.

"We should totally have a sleepover, when you come back home in the summer." Ariel said, while I put the last omelet on a plate set at the table.

"Good morning Canada, Cherie, Amerique."

"Bonjur, Ariel."

"Breakfast smells good." America said, and I chuckled.

Both sat down, getting ready to eat.

"Where's everyone else?"

"England is helping his little brother get ready, and Laddie is getting Charm to wake up. Micheal and France should be down in a moment-"

"I smell omelet's." Micheal said excitedly, while grabbing a seat at the counter.

"Mmm, who cooked?" France asked, walking down and noticing the lack of chefs.  
"Ariel, I presume?"

Micheal, Ariel and I laughed as England and Sealand, came down, taking a seat.

"Ariel couldn't cook, if her life depended on it." Micheal said, earning a daggers being glared at him.

"Then, who cooked?" France asked.

"Amy."

"She's in cooking class with me, so I believe it." England said.

"This tastes really good!" Sealand said, and I smiled at him.

"Move your sorry ass." Laddie said, shoving Charm into the room.

"No, I'm tired." Charm mumbled.

Both sat down, Charm almost falling asleep on his food. No matter what, He was always tired in the morning. Now that everyone was here and eating, the question was, where to first on our list of places to visit?

"Where should we go first?" Ariel asked.

"First for what?" England asked.

"Sightseeing of course." Canada replied.

I picked at my food as I watched my European counterparts eat their meals with the fork held in different manners, while I, America, and Canada ate in what I always thought was normal. I felt like I lacked etiquette.

"EIFFLE TOWER!"  
"NOTRE DAM!"  
Charm and America yelled simultaneously.

"Wait, why Notre Dame?" Laddie paused his eating and turned to America.

"Disney! Remember, the Disney movie? Hunch back of Notre Dame?" He asked with a grin.

"Well..." Ariel started.  
"We can't go see the Eiffel tower right away, France and I already made reservations for the restaurant around 12:00."

"It will be the highlight of the day." France added.

Charm gasped.

"But you promised!" He said, shaking Laddie.

"What am I supposed to do if she does as she pleases?" Laddie said between shakes before shoving Charm off him.


	14. Chapter 14: Amelia's Twenty Questions

_Author's Notes: WHY? I feel horrible now I'm behind in timeline. :| Even though it's never stated what year it is._

We ended up having to take 2 cars. In the first, we had Laddie, driving, Charm in shotgun, America, Ariel and France in the back. In the second car was Micheal, driving, Canada in shotgun, England, Sealand and I in the back. It was an interesting car ride, considering the 3 people we needed, were in the first car, and we, the second car, got lost.

"Make a left here." Canada said, pointing in the direction with his free hand while he spoke on the phone with France.

I sighed, having spent the past 30 minutes listening to Sealand talk like all children do, about his favorite toys and activities, before finally putting headphones on and playing his DSi. I looked at him and smiled. Despite the fact that all children were annoying, I was a sucker for them.

"He's quite adorable." I said to England.

I watched his face fall.

"Like hell the brat is." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, no older brother did.

We heard a click resonate as Canada finished talking to France, and he sighed in exhaustion.

"I can't believe they decided to ride in the same car, those 3 are the only ones that know this place well enough." Micheal said to Canada.

Canada only nodded in response.

I was quite frankly, bored with our first two destinations after five minutes with staring. Don't get me wrong, they were lovely! It's just that, I'm not easily amused...as Charm would put it. I did start enjoying myself when we came to the Louvre. The artwork was amazing, so much that Micheal was overwhelmed with childish tears. While I was staring at '_Liberty leading the People'_ England came up to me and decided to start a conversation.

"You seem to enjoy the artwork." He said in a quiet and warm manner.

"Well, it is world famous."

"I mean more so than others."

"It amazes me how lifelike works of art can appear, and still be paint on a canvas." I explained, using my hands to gesture at nonexistent things.

There was a long silence.

"You know, we never finished that game of twenty-questions." He said casually.

"What-" I started before stopping and remembering.  
"Ooh."

I waited a moment before asking.

"Do you want to finish?"

"Can we?"

"I guess...Ask away." Slightly confused as to how he remembered, and why he would want to continue.

"Alright then...question one, where in the United States are you from."

"Huh? California."

We started walking with the everyone else, suddenly not caring about the artwork.

"California...Where all those movies are made right?" He asked, turning to me.

I nodded before continuing.

"Yes, well...I live a good few hours from Hollywood."

"Question two, How long have you been playing the flute?"

"Uh..." I took a moment to think.  
"About...Four years."

"Why did you take it up?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

I smirked before replying.

"That's question three and my friend Madeline got me into it."

"That's not fair!" He pouted.

"It is! You did the same thing to me when I asked questions." I said grinning.

He crossed his arms.

"Fine...Question Four, What are your family and friends like, back home."

My face suddenly fell as I thought about home.

"My mom's very friendly, but my dad is very quiet. My mom is Filipino, and yes, I know, I don't look it."

"You certainly don't. Green eyes, Brown hair."

"Yeah well anyway, most of my friends are either in Band, apart of the soccer team, in dance, and a few are apart of the art club."

I watched him frown and blush.

"Uh, Question five, What clubs were you in at your last school?"

"Band."

"Then how come you knew people from the football team?"

"It's called soccer in America, and Captain of the Soccer team and I are neighbors, so he and I have been friends since we were children." I was slightly shocked by his slight outburst.

He looked away.

"Do you like football?"

"American or International?"

"Either?"

I shrugged.

"Soccer's okay, but I hate the hype over football."

"Oh I see..."

I counted the questions.

"You're on your eighth question."

"I wish you wouldn't keep track."

Coming back to reality, I realized we were all heading back to the car already. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked like I had insulted him.

"We missed a good portion of the artwork."

He stopped walking for a moment, and looked around, seeing we were outside.

"It appears so."

"Hey! Hurry up!" Charm yelled at us.

"Yeah, it's lunch time!" America called to.

England and I smiled and started to walk towards the cars with everyone.

It was quiet in the car, save for, the sound of Sealand's DS being played. We had France instead of Canada this time. France would tell Micheal which way to go every now and then.

Lunch was rather...boring. The food was good, but other than that, the conversation was about the food and therefor, uninteresting to me. I felt tired and weary for some reason.

The rest of the day I was like this, and England left me be. It wasn't until the we were driving home that England spoke to me.

"Question nine, Why did you pick the flute?" England asked, in a very nonchalant manner.

France turned in his seat to look at us.

"Ooh, are you guys playing Twenty-questions?" Micheal asked.

I turned to face him and nodded.

"Yes we're playing twenty-questions...I picked the flute because of it's pitch and sound. My friend Madeline got me into it."

Micheal snickered.

"Please! Flute was the only instrument you knew other than drums and violin, Madeline just badgered you until you joined."

I turned red.

"That's not true, I knew other instruments before that...I just didn't know their name." I pouted.

Everyone chuckled.

"Fuck you, Mike!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Oi, Amelia, there's a kid in the car, watch your language."

"He's too focused on his game." I scoffed.

"I can still hear every word." Sealand replied, making everyone, including me laugh.

_Author's Comments: Someone fucking kill me. This chapter sucks and I hate myself and I apologize for the boring and horrible chapter, hopefully It'll get better BEFORE we leave for Italy, yes next stop Italy._


	15. Chapter 15: Ao Oni

_Author's Notes: OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER, NO WAY! Yes, I know, it's been awhile. I thought that the last chapter I felt like I should give up on this, for various reasons I won't bore you with. I thought that if I let it fall behind from other stories, people would either A. move on, or B. Continue liking it pressuring me enough to attempt writing again. You can see what won._

* * *

After we arrived home, late afternoon, I watched as Laddie nervously got out of the car. Ariel had ran inside immediately on the other hand.

I stood behind with Laddie as everyone walked in.

"I'm sure your cousins aren't going to pick on you. It's been years." I said to him, giving him at pat on the back. We started walking inside and were greeted by the sound of introductions.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Elroy. Elroy this is..."

The Greetings went around the small foyer until finally Laddie spoke up.

"E-Elroy, where's Bertrand and Gauvain?" Laddie asked, somewhat nervous.

The reply was in French, so I couldn't understand what he had said, Laddie seemed relieved by his answer though.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"They decided to stay in Netherlands for the holidays." France whispered to me.

"Whose is this?" Elroy asked his accent much heavier than Ariel or Laddie. He lifted a large mass of raven fur with white speckles that I failed to notice before.

Before I could open my mouth, Micheal spoke up.

"Oh that's the kitten Amy got for her late birthday!"

"His name?" He asked, petting Bakemata affectionately.

"We call him Milkyway..."

"His name is Bakemata." I said, everyone turned to me.

Elroy handed me the cat, and the demonic creature immediately relaxed in my care.

"It's so cool looking." Sealand said.  
"Can I pet him?" Sealand asked.

It was then I realized that everyone was coming closer, to look at the cat...except England.

"He likes you so much Amelia!" Ariel said, scratching his ears.

"It looks like they picked a good kitten out of the litter." Charm added, looking over my shoulder, not being able to get closer.

I looked over America's shoulder at England.

"Don't you want to pet the kitty?" I asked, my heart rate suddenly increasing at the idea that England might know that Bakemata isn't a _regular_ cat.

"The cat seems young to be that big...It's odd."

"You're actually right." France said, rubbing his chin.

"He's only two months old, though." Micheal replied.

"KITTY NEEDS NAP!" I yelled in panic and immediately, walked as fast as I can to my room.

Once inside, I closed the door and whispered harshly.

"I THINK HE KNOWS!"

"I'M SURE HE DOESN'T!" Bakemata whispered back.

I let him down and he crawled over to a sleeping Bella L'Amerique, who was now awake.

"While you're panicked, is this a good time to tell you your dog is an inugami too?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, trying to fully grasp what was told to me and why he would pick this time to tell me this.

It was then that I heard a knock on my door.

"A-Are you alright Amelia?" I heard a meek voice say.

"I'm FINE, C-Canada." I stumbled over my words.

"C-Can I come in?" He asked, shyly.

I looked to my pets and they tilted their heads.

"S-Sure." I said, trying not to sound to worried.

I opened the door, and let him in.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to sit next to me to.

"Er...it's, it's about your friend Ariel."

Ariel? What could he want with-Ooh He, her and France _HAVE_ been talking a lot.

" What do you need?" I said, Bella coming up to us, both Canada and I started petting his large ears.

"Well...don't laugh when you hear this, but...I really like her and...I want to get her something for Christmas...after the holidays I want to continue talking to her." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

I smiled. I wasn't sure, but I'm sure it had been awhile since someone gave him a lot of attention, besides France...or attention that hurt...like from America.

"You want to know, what she likes?

"I kinda, know...but I want to get her something so she _won't_ forget me." He said, determined.

"Hm...something she'll remember..." I thought to all the things she liked, which was a long list, mind you.

"You can get her a thimble.." I said, pointing in the air at a non-existent thought bubble.

"A...Thimble?" He asked.

"Yes, she likes to sew...but I'm **sure** you knew that...or a little needle cushion, but make it something that reminds her of you...like maple leaves." I inwardly felt a brick hit me, Maple leaves equals Canada, REALLY AMELIA? REALLY?

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks Amelia, I'm glad." He hugged me briefly.

"HEY! CANADA, COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SOCCER!" America yelled from down the hall.

Canada looked worried.

"Be careful." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

I'm sure he'll find soon enough there are other people worse at sports then him...

"Close the door on your way out please." I asked kindly.

"Okay, thanks again Amelia-...Amy."

After I was sure he was gone, I jumped to the other side of the bed to grab Bakemata.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID EARLIER ABOUT BELLA?" I said harshly, holding him by his shoulders.

"Nya! He's...He's a demon too." I stared at my Nekomata, then to my dog and back at the cat.

"He, can talk he just...thinks it's best not to." He said.

I let go of the cat and rolled to the other side and picked up my dog.

"Speak." I commanded.

When all I received was silence I blew air in his face and was startled to hear a response.

"nom de dieu!" I heard a voice come from him as he covered his face with his paws. "The horrible winds! I cannot smell anything but buttery bread!"

I forced myself to keep my mouth shut, as a strangled scream was squeaked.

I sat up in my bed and let my face fall in my hands. This was honestly starting to become too weird. I go to study abroad in England, meet people from an anime series, and still have access to fan work and merchandise of the series, the existence of fairies and demons can be confirmed, and I own two demons.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bakemata asked.

"No..." I sighed, crawling up the bed, pulling up the covers and climbing under then.  
"I'm just going to take a nap and just pretend none of this is happening." I murmured, attempting to let sleep take over...attempting

"HEY AMY! KINIKO JUST SENT ME A GAME, LET'S PLAY IT!" Ariel screamed as she burst into my room without a care.

I immediately felt a headache come on as I jumped, my pets scattering to hide under the bed.

"COME ON!" She said excitedly, pulling on my arm, trying to drag me to her room.

"Fine..." I sighed. Getting up as we went to her room.

Personally she didn't play games, but she _loved_ watching Charm and I play.

"What's this called?" I asked, sitting in front of the computer, Ariel sitting by me.

"It's called...Ao Oni."

We opened it, and since I knew LESS Japanese then her, she had to help me a bit. It seems like everyone around me could learn languages better than I did. Ariel knew more advanced Japanese, while I only knew the basics.

It was such a simple game...but we liked it so much we played the first and v5.2, actually...liked wouldn't be the right terms, actually I'm not sure how to describe it, but I'm sure you get it. (_Don't ask why, but the game scares me, alright?_)

"WHERE IS TAKESHI!" I said, running in-game circles.

"Check the basement again." Ariel said, hugging her throw pillow.

The game had only taken a three hours of our lives, but it didn't help that we had started playing while the sun was setting.

"I checked the basement already!" I whined.

We both screamed, as the blue monster appeared. After being chased into the Annexe. We realized something. We never checked the dark room. Looking around, our faces fell, after seeing him.

"Whatever, just go!"

Soon after playing, we were very satisfied that nobody died in the end. (_You see, the author got to scared to write how they finished the game, because it's late at night and she's alone..._)

"Hey guys, dinner's ready-" America said, knocking on the door frame, only interrupted by our screams.

"ONI!" We yelled, I could feel my body lifting up slightly, almost ready to run.

"Whoa..." America said, backing off.  
"Didn't know I was that scary..." He raised his arms like he was caught, before walking away, snickering a bit.

Ariel and I turned to each other and blushed. Getting up and stretching, we went to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

_Author's Comments: Well I would say, I'm starting the next chapter right away, but I've been working on this all night, and realized early on, that I have no life, sitting here sipping Dr. Pepper, in my pajamas, writing a fan-fiction on a Friday night...and I laughed at this realization. However this fan-fiction is not dead, but I will not start the next chapter right away as I planned, and will finish scrubs before I sleep. Thank you and good night._


	16. Chapter 16: Well Shit

_Author's Notes: Waking up the day after posting the last chapter, I see my e-mail is filled with alerts from this site. Nowhere near a lot but it still made me smile._

* * *

As soon as we entered the dining hall, snickering could be heard. Ariel's mother looked confused. I felt my face go red and I looked at Ariel who was more annoyed then embarrassed.

"What the hell were you two playing?" Charm asked, not being able to keep his laughter contained.

"SHUT UP!" Ariel yelled, snapping her chair out and taking her seat.

I sat down in my seat and looked at my...empty plate? I looked up and realized there were trays with various vegetables and trays of meat in front of me.

"Why are we having-"

"I asked the chef to make my favorite." Ariel said, taking some noodles and dipping it in the pot for a little.

"It's different from when we in Japan." Laddie said, before inspecting some Beef he had placed in the pot, to determine if it was cooked to his liking.

"That's because we're not _in_ Japan." Ariel said, like it was obvious.

"This is cool!" America exclaimed, his table manners, long out the door.

"Stop hogging all the beef!" England said, grabbing the last beef strip from America's chopsticks, before he could dip it in the pot.

"Hey!"America exclaimed, soon creating a fight for a piece of beef.

Ariel's mom looked as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Soon Laddie and her were in a quick conversation, before Laddie spoke.

"My aunt said we can have more if you want." Laddie said, stopping the two as they looked at him.

"You two are so unsophisticated, eating like pigs, honestly, you can't even let the meat boil properly." France said, lifting a piece.  
"You must do it like this, carefully and gently..." He began, trying to _educate_ the two.

England and America made a noise a disapproval.

"Mine!" America said before eating the beef raw...his face went pale soon and he made a sound of disgust.

Everyone laughed.

After dinner, I went to my room, ready to sleep. I _still_ did not want to think about this cryptology business.

"How was dinner, Mistress?" I looked, and saw my dog had shyly asked, he looked about ready to run.

I inwardly sighed. I looked at Bakemata, who was licking his paws of food.

"Why do you have a french accent?" I asked.

"Uh..." The dog turned a bit, his tail falling under himself.

"He's a papillion, so he's french of course." Bakemata answered for him.

I sighed, and looked at the two as they both came to sit at my feet.

"You're ten years old." I said pointing at Bella L'Amerique.  
"And you're two months." Switching my finger to Bakemata.  
"You look like a Puppy, and you look like a full-grown cat, what the fuck?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"W-Well...I'm still a young Inugami, Mistress." Bella said.  
"And Nekomatas grow in size fast." Bakemata responded.

"Uh-huh..." I said nodding my head slightly.  
"I'm sure I have a tumor causing hallucinations now."

"B-But I'm real." Bakemata said.

"That's fine by me, I'll just go back to waiting until you need help." Bella said, attempting to jump onto the bed. I picked him up and placed him on the pillows where he tried to sleep.

"I'll believe it when you can prove it, other than by talking." I said, beginning to change, hoping for an early night sleep.

I didn't bother looking at my cat to see his expression, I knew it made him sad, it was just too much for me to think about.

I looked at reflection in the mirror. I was wearing the underwear that Ariel had bought me for my birthday, it made me feel giddy, wearing such fancy underwear. It was a bit uncomfortable wearing the set, but I liked how it looked.

"Hey Amelia, some of were going to watch a movie and-" America said, barging into my room without knocking.

For a moment we stared at each other in silence, before he took a couple steps back into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed grabbing a big shirt and throwing it on before running out of the room.

"I'm Sorry!" He yelled, while running down the hallway, away from me.

"YOU DON'T JUST WALK INTO PEOPLE'S ROOMS AT NIGHT!"

"I'M SORRY!" He made a dive for the couch, hiding between Charm and Canada.

"Whoa, what happened." France said, sitting up.

I threw a large heavy pillow at America, while Charm and Canada scooted away for cover.

"DUMBASS HERE WALKED INTO MY ROOM, WITHOUT ASKING!" I said pointing a finger at him.

Normally I don't get mad, but I don't like it, and I mean I really don't like it when people walk into my room without asking, even if it's a guest room.

"Wait...WHAT?" Laddie and England yelled.

Ariel giglged. "How sweet."

"No, No it's not!" I said.

"Now I'm going to go back to bed, thank you very much." I walked off, feeling self-conscious, since I was just wearing a big shirt.

As soon as I got back, I grabbed some shorts and jumped into bed...sadly I was interrupted...again. Why won't anyone let me sleep?

There was knock on the door and I sighed.

"Just come in..." I muttered into pillows, before forcing myself to turn around and sit up.

"A-Are you sure?" I could tell it was England.

"I'm dressed, yes." I replied, motioning for him to come in before he could even see.

"Hey, uh...I just wanted to see if you're okay, you seem...sick lately." England said, immediately going for Bakemata who could not crawl away fast enough.

I watched as he picked up the cat and sat down next to me, inspecting the cat.

"I'm fine, just a headache." I said.

"Are you sure? You've been like this since this morning." He pulled on Bakemata's tail a little to hard, looking at the length for some reason.

I didn't say anything, only stared.

He then turned to me briefly speaking, before turning back. "What?"

"If you have a problem with the cat, just tell me, don't violate him." I said, taking the roughly handled cat into my arms and stroking him gently as he meowed.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, nodding slightly.

"Yeah...now what do you have against this poor little kitten."

"One, it's not little, it's bigger than your tiny puppy over there. Two it's tail is way too long and much too thick, and three...No cat is that...Pretty." He said, referring to the speckles that closely resembled stars.

"Well, one, that's a 10 year old dog. Two, it's from Japan, and they tend to have longer tails. Three, well he's bathed properly." The second one was a bit of a lie, it comes from things I've read about Nekomatas.

"See this is the thing, your pets are a little weird, that dog is 10 but it looks so young. You may not know this, but we do hear the mumbling in your room."

"That's crazy talk, I'm crazy, I'm hearing things and I'm dealing with it, I know I'm crazy, and I'll deal with it when we get back to school." I said a little to fast, as well as put too much pressure on my cat.

He looked at me odd. "I'm talking about the squeaky voice that sounds like my brother, but isn't."

I stared at him, thinking of what to say.

"That's my impression of Sealand."

He stared at me, before smirking.

"I'm not buying it." He shook his head slightly while saying that.

Fuck...

"Well, shit." I couldn't help, but say.

* * *

_Author's Comments: Well...shit. This chapter wasn't one of my best. Sorry, I hope you don't leave me because of it. I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry, it feels long to me. I mean 5 pages, seems a lot, I would like to make it five...hopefully._


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

_Author's Notes: Before anything, if you want to see what Amelia looks like, go to my profile and scroll all the way down._

* * *

Well, shit. England knows about the cat, although I want to put it off as, I'm insane. Either way, the air was tense, since nobody was speaking.

"Well?" He started.  
"I'm waiting for an explanation."

Before I could speak, Bakemata unwound his tails, revealing their split nature.

"Holy hell, that cat has two tails." England said pointing at the tails.

I nodded and made a sound of agreement, and then realized that Bakemata had nodded in sync with me.

I put a little pressure on his head.

"So..._what_ is he exactly."

I sighed...It's better to get this over with.

"One, They have names, that puppy under the bed is named Bella L'Amerique and this cat, is Bakemata. Two, to answer your question. This cat is a Nekomata and that dog is a Inugami. Three, to answer what will most likely be your next question. The Cat was a gift from my best friend's grand parents. The dog, well...my friend said they could hook me up with a discount and I took it, not sure of his background though."

"Wow...so...what are those exactly?"

I stared at him.

"You mean...you don't know about a mythical creature? I mean, this mythical creature?" I emphasized by holding up Bakemata.

"Well...not exactly." England said.

I sighed.

"Wait! My mom gave me something for an occasion like this." Bakemata said, holding up a paper he got from...somewhere.

I looked to England for a reaction and found that he wasn't surprised.

"Aren't you surprised he can talk?"

"Not particularly, most can talk."

"It says, I am sworn to do your bidding. I can impersonate people, murder someone, fly, retrieve items for you, scare people, etc. I can create ghostly fires." The paper then disappeared.

"What have you done with him so far?" England asked like he was worried.

"Nothing." Bakemata and I said at the same time.

"I don't feel any need to." I shrugged.

"It seems dangerous."

"I doubt it." I said, waving it off.

"Seriously, messing with the dark arts is a bad thing."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bakemata said.  
"I'm a licensed **good** kitty."

We stared at him silently.

"Bullshit." Bella L'Amerique said, crawling out from under the bed.

"I am! I'm sworn by birth not to do bad things!" Bakemata replied.

Before we knew it, England and I were just watching an argument.

"You're a Chatton! Of course you do bad!"

"I've never!"

"Yes, you have mon ami repéré!"

"Name it!"

"When you altered the dreams of maîtresse Amelia."

"I did no harm."

"Oui! But you're not supposed to."

"So?"

"Quiet, both of you, before anyone hears."

They grew silent.

"Anyone, I'll let you sleep, Amelia." England said, smiling at me sweetly.

"Thanks." I said, being really tired.

I then hugged him. Pulling away his face was a bit red. He then quickly then silently walked out.

"Good night." He said quietly.

"Night." I replied.

After he had closed the door, Bella L'Amerique jumped at the bed.

"Please help me up." He pleaded.

Leaning over I pulled him up. He then plopped himself on a pillow beside me. I scooted down on the bed and Bakemata hopped off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing." He replied.

I sighed. "Just sleep as a cat."

"But, but I like sleeping as a person." He whined.

"Fine, but turn off the light." I said, turning over and curling up.

After hearing a click, he climbed into bed with me. I was peacefully falling asleep when I realized, that A. He was wearing one of my favorite shirts, again and B. was not morphed into a child, but...an adult.

I then flinched away, turning sharply. I almost squished poor Bella, but that's not important right now.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to sleep." He replied.

I waited before replying. "Yeah, you're not a kid."

"What's the matter with my size."

I couldn't see him very well, but I knew I wasn't comfortable.

"I don't think sleeping with an adult male is exactly...you know what? Just change."

"Ah, but please?"

"No. no. No, and no. Nothing will change my mind.

He whined.

"NOW!" I said.

I felt the weight on the bed, grow less.

"Thank you." I said, we both settled in.

The day had felt long, and although it started off well, I was exhausted by the end...

I welcomed the dreams.

* * *

_I was standing at the bottom of a hill that rested in the middle of a meadow, at the top of the hill was a tree. I recognized this place. It's one of the few natural grassy areas in town, back home, that is..._

_I looked up and saw myself sitting against the tree. It was in full bloom, so the peach petals were falling on my small body. I knew this...this was my first memory of...Trevor._

_I decided to watch silently. I was playing with the pigtails my mother had braided. When I was that age, I decided to wait under the peach tree in the meadow, to see if they tasted better than the ones from the tree at home. It was the first time I had waited under the tree, and that's when I met someone dear to me._

_"Naze anata wa gozen-chuu koko ni suwatte iru?" A young trevor dressed in traditional Japanese clothing._

_I remember that when he had moved here, he was stubborn about keeping his heritage._

_I turned towards him, and had a look of confusion on my face._

_"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." I had said. It was something I was used to, since a lot of the kids moving here were foreign._

_After we had awkwardly conversed with a language barrier, we both left._

_I looked down at myself as she walked away from the tree towards me, looking back once before walking right through me. I was soon startled to find, her walk through me again, this time heading towards the tree with a red wagon._

_I remember over time, Trevor and I had learned to communicate, little by little. This time, Trevor was sitting under the tree and I walked up to him._

_"Ohayou, Trevor." I had said, smiling._

_"Good morning, Amy." He replied._

_I watched as they conversed, all to my memory and then he had said something that I had forgotten. Back then, we still didn't know how to communicate complicated things, this...this was one of the complicated things._

_"Watash wa anata o aishite." He had said with a blush._

_"You and me..what?" I had replied._

_He had made gestures as he repeated himself._

_I smiled. "Yes we're friends, Trevor..."_

_His face was sullen. I had scribbled it in my journal of words that we used to translate._

_Everything faded and I was staring at a much older me standing under the tree in autumn, crying my eyes out. It was the first time I had ever gone there without Trevor, and it was when I discovered words carved on the other side of the tree with a heart and our names carved in the center._

_I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I was startled to hear a voice beside me._

_"Is that why you won't be friendly with anyone other than the ones you're already friends with." Bakemata said._

_I wiped the tears from my eyes. "He killed himself and he tried to kill me."_

_"And you think it was your fault?" He replied._

_I didn't say anything. I only stared at the ground._

_"He was emotionally unstable, it was bound to happen-"_

_"But maybe if I had known what he'd said when I was little, maybe he would've been happier! Maybe he..." I trailed off_

_"Maybe he what?" Bakemata asked.  
"He wouldn't have changed much."_

_I cried more, because I knew he was right...At some point in time, Trevor had grown sad, and over time it got worse, and despite going to see a psychologist, things hadn't gotten any better..._

_I fell to my knees and covered my face._

_"You have to stop being afraid..." Bakemata said, before I woke up._

* * *

My eyes shot open, as I felt consciousness kick in. I sighed, sitting up. Both Bakemata and Bella were asleep. Putting my hand on my forehead, I stared at the wall. In three days I would be in Italy, I should be more excited about being here and where I'm going, but I was too sad at the moment. I wanted to go home and sit under the peach tree, like I normally did when I was sad. I couldn't right now, so instead I got up, grabbed a jacket, and headed for the front door.

Opening the door, I was greeted with a breeze, and a little bit of snow. Closing the door I considered my options. Go back to bed, walk around the house, or go outside. Being my Californian self, I went back to my room, grabbed a scarf, and some large socks before heading outside.

I crossed my arms as I looked around. It was the first snow, and it seemed late, but what did I know about snow? (_What DO I know about snow __)

Walking around the house I looked at the various things surrounding it. A beautiful greenhouse, a soccer field and lots of greenhouses and fields for produce...lots and lots of those. Around the soccer field, I noticed a small collection of trees growing closely together...like back at the school. I looked to and fro before heading for it.

* * *

_Author's Comments: I hope that was SOME insight on Amelia's past...okay I'm not confident, please review and let me know what you think, I'm really nervous...I also made this chapter a little longer for you. :3_


	18. Chapter 18: Fairies

_Author's Notes: Lots of people keep favoring this story, and I'm very thankful, but I'm also sure that nobody reads these notes, because I'm not getting reviews...still pleased that people are favoring it, so I think I'm going to do something special later. By the way, **READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE, IS IMPORTANT, YEAH.**_

* * *

Walking towards the trees grown tightly together, I realized they were slightly gnarled. I found an opening in the grove, and decided, against my better judgment, entered the unnaturally grown trees and found something I had forgotten about..._Fairies_.

Upon entering I saw England, already in proper snow attire, talking to fairies. He immediately snapped his head to see me.

"Amelia! You're...awake." He said, with some surprise.

"Do you...know these guys?" I asked, a little confused.

"_You mean, you don't remember us_?" A small sad voice said, as a fairy flew up into my face.

I was a tad speechless, and thankful that England said something before me.

"I summoned a portal...we're in England right now." He replied.

I looked around.

"Is that why I can't see the endless forest?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the small glowing creatures surround me.

_"Why are you under dressed?"_

_"I think she's pretty in her pajamas!"_

_"Do you not recognize us?"_

_"Have you and Arthur kissed yet?"  
_  
"Stop crowding the girl, remember what happened last time." England said, taking my hand and bringing me to the tree resembling a bonsai.

We sat down.

"Last time, I didn't get to the girls." He said gesturing to the four fairies in front of us.  
"This is Fleur."

The small fairy curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Azalea."

She came to the right side of my head, and grabbed some strands of hair.

I tilted my head to try and see her.

"Your hair is beautiful! I have to braid it!" She said.

"Hyacinth, She's a bit mean." He whispered the last part under his breath.

"How rude!" She said, and smacked England over the head.

"Ow!"He said.  
"And this is..." The last fairy immediately jumped in my face.

"I'm Rhamantus and England likes you!" She giggled.

"Be silent you!" He demanded. His face as well as mine darkened a red.

"It must be really cold." Fleur said as they all giggled.

"They're blushing!" Rhamantus replied.

"S-Stop it both of you." England said, waving his hand.  
"You're harassing her _and_ me, again."

They just giggled.

"Can I braid your hair!" Azalea began twisting my hair slowly, before I could reply.

"Uh, Okay." I said, smiling a little.

Before I knew it they all began working on my hair,

"I'm sorry, they tend to do that...even when I first met them." England said, looking a little embarrassed.

I shrugged. "N-Nothing I'm not used to...I guess." I replied, unsure of what to say.

We were silent for some time, while the fairies went to work, braiding my hair, and put flowers in it.

"So..." I started off.  
"Do you come see them often?" I asked.

"He usually comes once a week." Hyacinth said, for England.

"He usually complains about his friends." Rhamantus added.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smile.  
"Who does he talk about?"

"You don't need to know." England stammered.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

* * *

I could hear the sound of my cellphone ringing. I didn't want to answer it, but I didn't want to upset the caller. So I begrudgingly reached for it and sat up, bringing it to my face I hit answer.

I sighed...

"This is Micheal." I said, already knowing who it was.

"This is Germaine." she said.

"Do you have any idea, what time it is?" I groaned.

"Sorry, but I was about to eat dinner and then...you know I wouldn't be able to call you afterward..." She said.

"It's okay...you know you can call me whenever..." I replied.

We were both silent for a little while.

"So...what did you need?" I asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, I wanted to know, if you guys are still going to Germany." She said.

"Yeah, we are...but Ariel and Laddie are staying...Oh, we're also have some friends of Amelia's with us, just so you know."

"Well...that's good...I'm sure Amelia's going to need some comfort."

"Why?" I asked, very confused.

"...Let's just say that...Rosario is coming."

"Rosario? I thought your dad had someone who'd perform with you."

"He did, but...Rosario said he wanted to see Germany...I think he's coming to mess with Amy, but I don't know."

I sighed and chuckled.

"The bloody battle for ribbons will commence once more, I guess."

"Yeah...I'm really excited about performing though. I mean I know it's just in my home town, but still, I've never played anywhere but in Lenny's diner." She squeaked, which she rarely did.

"I know, you'll do awesome Germaine."

"Thanks, Micheal, that means a lot to me...I hope you guys like the new song I wrote..."

"What's it about?" I curiously asked.

"It's a surprise...but I will tell you the name."

She left me hanging for a moment, trying to build suspense.

"It's called Love Save The Empty."

* * *

_**Back with Amelia & England**_

* * *

"Wow...It looks nice." I said, staring into the water, I was unsure what to say. I was more thinking how to explain this to everyone, since they should be waking up soon.

Azalea added a final flower to her hair.

"You could tell them you did the braiding yourself." Fleur offered as help.

"I don't think my friends will believe me."

"We'll tell them I did it." England said.

The fairies and I turned are heads and stared at him blankly.

"Well, you don't know if I can do hair, and neither does France or my little brother."

"Good point." I said nodding.

"Anyway it's about time to go, I'll be back when I can, alright?" England said to them.

Suddenly he was crowded by the four.

"No don't go!"

"We don't know when you'll be back!"

"We still need to do your hair!"

"I still haven't heard if you kissed her yet!"

They all whined. It was adorable.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow, how about that?" He said.

"Hm...okay, then make sure you come." Hyacinth said.

"Okay...I'll see you four later." England said as we started walking out of the trees.

I waved goodbye to them, and they the same.

As we walked out, the trees disappeared into the ground. I stood there staring for a moment...next thing I knew, everything was dark.

* * *

_Author's Comments: Sorry this chapter was rushed at the end, I had something very important to tell you. In other words **READ ME!** A week from now, on April 6th I will be on hiatus for about a month, because I'm going to see my family in the Philippines. I **would** bring my laptop, but, A. My younger **AND** older cousins will be all over me for it and, **Fuck that shit, I'm not risking it**. This is a beautiful and expensive laptop that, if lost, I'm not sure is replaceable, and I'm not using the mac downstairs. I'll be drawing pictures for DeviantArt, while I'm in the Philippines. Check out my page, I did some bases of Amelia. Go to my profile and click my homepage and you'll be sent there. I'm taking my PSP though...at first I thought I'm willing to share the PSP, but I've been playing the new game I got for the trip ._. ….Let's just say humanity has never been kind to my belongings, and this is why I don't like letting people borrow items. Well, thank you for reading, these comments this chapter were long, but I got it all out. I'll resume writing in May. Thank you again, and have a good day/night/morning/evening._


End file.
